Draco Malfoy enamorado
by Midnight Malfoy
Summary: Draco descubre que mas que un deseo incontrolable lo que siente por Hermione es un fuerte sentimiento.
1. Chapter 1

CAPITULO 1:

Hermione respiraba con dificultad, no era común en ella llegar tarde a ningún lado, no por nada era prefecta y premio anual en Hogwarts. Sintió un gran alivio cuando, luego de atravesar corriendo el muro entre el andén nueve y diez, descubrió que el tren aun no se había puesto en marcha, así que decidió buscar a sus mejores amigos, Ron y Harry, entre el gentío que se encontraba allí. Avanzo dando ligeros empujones y pidiendo disculpas, pero no los encontró, de modo que decidió subir al tren y buscar el compartimiento en el que se hallaban. Tomo a Crookshanks en brazos, luego de dejar su baúl junto con los demás y subió al tren. Comenzó a buscar y al no encontrarlos opto por ir al compartimiento destinado a los prefectos, que se encontraba en el último vagón del tren y era el más lujoso. Sabía que faltaba una hora para la reunión pero decidió ir allí así tendría un poco de paz para terminar de leer su nuevo volumen de Artimancia.

Abrió la puerta corrediza del compartimiento y entro. Luego cerró la puerta y se sentó en la primera butaca que encontró, abrió su libro y comenzó a leer. Crookshanks, acostumbrado a la cantidad de horas que su dueña pasaba leyendo, busco un lugar donde sentirse a gusto y dormir, y lo encontró en el regazo de Hermione.

La joven bruja no se había dado cuenta de que un par de ojos grises la observaban con atención. Draco Malfoy, al verla entrar en el compartimiento, no la había reconocido, estaba muy, pero muy cambiada. La sangre sucia ya no parecía una niña tonta, claro que no.

La observo con atención, primero sus piernas, eran largas y delgadas, sus tobillos eran pequeños, sus pantorrillas parecían suaves al tacto, ligeramente doradas, seguramente habría pasado unas vacaciones en la playa junto con los asquerosos muggles de sus padres. Sus muslos estaban perfectamente contorneados, Draco pudo deducir aquello, por lo poco que dejaba ver su falda. Llevaba la camisa ajustada en la parte de su cintura, que era pequeña y el muchacho descubrió que Hermione tenía el pecho mucho más crecido que la última vez que la vio, aunque ella siempre iba tan tapada que seguramente llevaría algún corsé para disimular su tamaño. Su cuello lucia delgado y apetecible. Sus labios estaban entreabiertos y sus ojos iban de un lado a otro mientras leía, con el ceño algo fruncido por la concentración, jugueteaba distraídamente con un mechón de su cabello. Anteriormente, su cabello lucia esponjoso y despeinado, pero ahora había cambiado para transformarse en una larga melena de suaves ondas, los rayos del sol que entraban por la ventana reflejaban destellos dorados de su cabeza. Draco observo sus ojos, rodeados por largas pestañas, eran de color miel y reflejaban lo que ella sentía con facilidad, supuso, porque él supo que se encontraba muy a gusto leyendo a solas, como era de esperar de una rata de biblioteca como ella. No entendía como podía ser tan insoportable, siempre saltando en su silla cada vez que un profesor hacia una pregunta. Siempre tan autoexigente, hasta el límite de estudiar en vacaciones antes de empezar el año, estaba loca, desquiciada, más bien.

Siguió observando, su nariz ligeramente respingona y con algunas pecas, le daban un toque infantil, que era contrarrestado con la curva sensual de sus labios, rojos. Parecían suaves. Draco pensó como seria su sabor y al descubrirse haciéndolo sacudió la cabeza, desconcertado. "Es una sangre sucia, es repugnante e insoportable. No está a la altura de un Malfoy", pensó, mientras una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujaba en su rostro. Decidió molestarla, de hecho, luego de las vacaciones, ya era hora de volver a hacerle la vida imposible y de rebajarla a lo que verdaderamente es, la más baja y despreciable de las clases, una sangre sucia.

Granger, Granger, Granger ¿no podías esperar a llegar a la biblioteca para convertirte en una insoportable traga libros?

Hermione dio un respingo en su asiento, el libro cayó a sus pies y Crookshanks salto del sillón, ofendido. Se sobresalto al escuchar su voz, creía que estaba sola.

Malfoy ¿tú no podías esperar a llegar a Hogwarts para convertirte en un hurón insufrible?

Muy graciosa, Granger, me pregunto qué haces sola ¿Dónde están ese par de inútiles sobreprotectores? No tienes a nadie que te defienda de mí ahora.

Ni tampoco necesito a nadie, no me das miedo, así que si me disculpas…- dijo tomando el libro del suelo- me gustaría seguir leyendo, es mucho más interesante que el pobre espectáculo que ofreces, Malfoy.

Por supuesto, una sangre sucia como tú tiene que tener mal gusto, no me extrañaría que salgas con Weasley, una sangre sucia con un pobretón, que linda pareja- contesto este con sarcasmo, pero la muchacha se limito a ignorarlo, como de costumbre.

Draco decidió volver a concentrarse en su lectura, ya tendría más tiempo para molestar a la sabelotodo de Granger.

Hermione no podía concentrarse, se sentía nerviosa estando a solas con Malfoy, sin Ron ni Harry se sentía desprotegida. Nunca se había enfrentado a él, sin ellos. Intento leer. "Solo es el idiota de Malfoy" pensó. Sin embargo, no pudo concentrarse. Lo miró. El se encontraba concentrado en su lectura, se dedico a estudiarlo. Había cambiado mucho, físicamente, ya que seguía siendo un hurón cobarde e insoportable. Su atuendo estaba en perfectas condiciones, impecable. Sus ojos la impresionaron, nunca se había dado cuenta de su color, eran grises. Su cabello rubio platinado lucia despeinado, aunque eso no le quitaba el porte elegante, que era natural en el. Su espalda era mucho más ancha que el año anterior, ella lo recordaba delgado. Pero ahora sus músculos se podían vislumbrar a través de su camisa perfectamente colocada dentro del pantalón, sin una arruga. Había cambiado mucho, estaba más guapo, debía admitirlo, seguramente la mitad de las chicas de su casa suspiraban por él. Y él lo sabía, tan narcisista como era, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos.

¿Qué miras, Granger?

Nada que valga la pena, hurón

Entonces hazme el favor de explicarme por qué babeabas mientras me observabas

Parece que además de ser estúpido, Malfoy, estas ciego, porque yo no babeaba, más bien me dieron ganas de vomitar con lo que veo

Me imagino, se realista, Granger, te atraigo

Ni muerta

De todos modos, eres una sangre sucia, así que no te hagas ilusiones- contesto el rubio con un encogimiento de hombros.

Lo que tu digas- contesto esta y volvió a concentrarse en su lectura, mientras Crookshanks volvía a colocarse en su regazo.

Estaba cansada, la noche anterior no había podido dormir, había estado en vela, se encontraba nerviosa por el nuevo año, era el último, por lo tanto el más importante. Extrañaría mucho Hogwarts, era su segundo hogar, le encantaba y no quería irse, aunque le entusiasmaba encontrar una carrera y dedicar su vida a eso, aun no se sentía preparada. Por otro lado, estaba nerviosa porque ese año tendría que rendir los Éxtasis. Se prometió a si misma que sacaría extraordinario en todas las materias, pero aun así, se sentía insegura. Los ojos comenzaron a dolerle por el esfuerzo, así que decidió abandonar la lectura e ir en busca de sus amigos. Cerró el libro y se puso de pie, recibiendo las protestas de su gato, el ser importunado en su sueño por segunda vez y se disponía a abandonar el lugar cuando escucho a Malfoy a sus espaldas:

¿Te vas tan rápido, Granger? Por la forma en que babeabas creí que querrías pasar un buen rato conmigo.

Ya te lo dije, hurón, ni muerta, me das asco- contesto ella sin volverse para mirarlo

Asco, es lo que siento yo al verte, sangre sucia- dijo Draco, con una mueca de disgusto en su rostro.

Entonces, deja de molestarme e intenta calmar tus hormonas de una vez, o ve y desahógate con alguna chica que le intereses- contesto Hermione, y acto seguido, salió, cerrando la puerta tras de sí, seguida por su mascota.

Draco sonrió ante el comentario y continuo leyendo, pero no pudo concentrarse y miro su reloj, faltaban quince minutos para la reunión. Granger debía estar muy nerviosa en su compañía para irse si luego de unos minutos tendría que volver. Se sintió bien por eso, le gustaba sacarla de quicio.

Hermione se dedico a buscar a sus amigos entre los compartimientos y al encontrarlos sentados en uno, entro en el.

¡Hermione! Te extrañamos mucho- la recibió un alegre Harry con un abrazo

Hermione ¿Dónde estabas?- pregunto Ron preocupado luego de abrazarla

Estaba leyendo en el compartimiento de prefectos, pero Malfoy me arruino el momento así que decidí buscarlos.

¿Por qué no nos buscaste en la estación?

Llegue tarde, no encontraba a Crookshanks- dijo acariciando cariñosamente la espalda de este- y cuando entre en la estación no los encontré, tampoco en los compartimientos, así que decidí esperar allí, Ron, en diez minutos es la reunión de prefectos- le recordó Hermione a su amigo, que se ahogo con la gragea que estaba comiendo

¡¿Qué?! Diablos, no quiero ir, son tan aburridas…- protesto el pelirrojo

Tienes que hacerlo Ronald, es tu responsabilidad- contesto Hermione frunciendo el ceño, disconforme con la actitud de su amigo

Como digas, Hermione.

Sera mejor que vayamos ya, te veo luego, Harry- dijo la Gryffindor levantándose de un salto y saliendo hacia el pasillo.

Adiós, Harry- dijo un cabizbajo Ron.

Adiós- contesto este y se dispuso a dormir mientras esperaba a sus amigos.

La reunión de prefectos fue aburrida, Hermione estuvo hablando trivialidades con Ron, mientras esperaban la hora de largarse de allí. Mientras que Malfoy y los de sus casas se dedicaban a insultarlos. En varias ocasiones Ron intento ir y pelearse con ellos, pero Hermione lo detuvo, implorándole que los ignorara.

Termino la reunión justo cuando llegaron al colegio, así que los dos amigos se reencontraron con Harry en la entrada del castillo, que estaba acompañado de Ginny, quien le dio un fuerte abrazo a Hermione y se alejo con ella tomada del brazo, entre risas y exclamaciones.

Harry se quedo mirando embobado la espalda de la joven bruja, su cabello rojo como el fuego iba tras de sí como si de la seda se tratase y con cada movimiento de ella, su cabello se movía, iluminado. Solo con volver a verla se había dado cuenta de que seguía enamorado de ella, el año anterior había terminado su relación porque no quería ponerla en peligro, pero cada vez que la veía deseaba con todas sus fuerzas ser un chico común y corriente y poder tener una vida tranquila, poder enamorarse y estar de novio sin tener miedo de que algo le pase a su novia o a sus seres queridos, suspiro mientras pensaba en eso.

¿Qué pasa, Harry?- inquirió Ron, que se había dado cuenta de la sombra que cruzaba el rostro de su amigo.

No es nada nuevo, es solo que a veces desearía ser un chico normal.

La extrañas ¿cierto?- pregunto el pelirrojo, sabiendo a que se debía el estado de ánimo de Harry.

Mucho, no te imaginas cuanto- contesto este con las manos en los bolsillos mirando al suelo.

Lo siento, amigo- dijo Ron, dándole unas palmadas en el hombro, Harry se limito a asentir con gesto triste.

Hermione se encontraba muy a gusto, sentada entre sus amigos, en el comedor, riendo y escuchando sus anécdotas de las vacaciones, pero noto que Harry estaba triste y lo interrogo con la mirada. Este se limito a negar con la cabeza y seguir jugueteando con su plato de comida. Ginny y Ron discutían porque la pequeña pelirroja había insinuado que quería algo con Dean Thomas y su hermano, atragantándose con el jugo, comenzó a explicarle que en todo Hogwarts no encontraría ningún candidato adecuado, salvo Harry, por supuesto y que se negaba rotundamente a ver a su hermana con un baboso como Dean. Hermione y Ginny rieron por el comentario, lo que hizo que el pelirrojo enrojeciera aun más por la ira.

Draco suspiro, aburrido, la conversación monótona que se desarrollaba a su alrededor no le importaba en lo mas mínimo, Pansy Parkinson intentaba llamar su atención de todas las formas posibles, lo exasperaba. Observo que en la mesa de Potter, todos estaban felices de reencontrarse, sonreían, hablaban, reían a carcajadas. Mientras que en su mesa solo era una competencia constante entre los miembros de la clase más alta de la sociedad de magos, estaba hastiado de todo eso. Sentía envidia de Potter, la tenia amiga de verdad. Draco se sentía solo, los que se hacían llamar sus amigos, no eran más que interesados, ya que el pertenecía a una de las mejores familias de magos de sangre limpia que existían y, por lo tanto, poseía una gran fortuna. Con un suspiro se levanto de la mesa.

¿A dónde vas?- inquirió Pansy, levantándose también- ¿quieres que vaya contigo?

No, Parkinson, deja de molestarme un poco, quiero estar solo- contesto, generando un coro de risas a su alrededor. y, viendo como se humedecían los ojos de la chica, se dio media vuelta y salió del Gran Salón, para dirigirse a algún lugar donde podría leer tranquilamente.

Había descartado su sala común, porque ahí podrían encontrarlo fácilmente sus compañeros de casa, así que luego de ir a su habitación por un libro, decidió buscar un aula vacía. Abrió la primera puerta que encontró y se sentó en un pupitre, abrió el libro y se perdió en la lectura.

Hermione ¿A dónde vas?- inquirió Ron al ver que esta se levantaba de la mesa

Voy a leer un poco, ya sabes, este año son los Éxtasis y estoy nerviosa, nos vemos luego- contesto esta, luego sonrió al ver como su amigo ponía los ojos en blanco y se alejo.

Tomo el ejemplar de Artimancia de su habitación y se dirigió a buscar un aula vacía. Al abrir la puerta se sobresalto. No esperaba encontrar a Draco Malfoy allí. Espero a recibir sus insultos pero estos no llegaron, y se dio cuenta de que el joven se encontraba dormido, con la cara apoyada en un libro abierto. Hermione no pudo evitar sonreír, allí, dormido, no parecía el joven altanero y egocéntrico que era, parecía un chico común y corriente, su boca estaba ligeramente abierta, lo que le confería un aspecto gracioso y sus parpados estaban cerrados, los músculos de su cara y su cuerpo relajados, se veía indefenso. Sin querer golpeo un banco, generando un ruido que lo despertó.

Lo siento, Malfoy, yo… no sabía que estabas aquí, no quería despertarte- dijo Hermione, no sabía por qué se había puesto tan nerviosa, pero se dio cuenta de que temía a Draco Malfoy y ya era la segunda vez que se encontraba a solas con él.

Lo que digas, sangre suc…- no llego a terminar la frase y volvió a dormirse. Hermione abandono silenciosamente el salón, para no volver a despertarlo y se dispuso a buscar otro lugar para leer.

Harry se encontraba sentado, en su sala común, viendo distraídamente como el fuego se consumía en la chimenea, no noto el par de ojos marrones clavados en su rostro, estudiándolo. Se encontraba deprimido, siempre que se ponía a pensar en Ginny y en como hubieran sido las cosas si él no fuera Harry Potter, el niño que vivió, le pasaba eso.

Harry…- él se sobresalto y miro al costado, donde se encontraba la dueña de sus pensamientos, acurrucada en una butaca de cuero- dime qué te pasa- le dijo esta, con tono preocupado.

No es nada Ginny, en serio- contesto este, evadiéndola

Sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea ¿si?- le dijo esta levantándose para irse a dormir, cuando paso por su lado, le acaricio el cabello de la nuca, Harry sintió un escalofrio por toda su columna vertebral, como le pasaba cada vez que ella lo tocaba

Gracias, de verdad- contesto este viéndola subir las escaleras, ella le dedico una última sonrisa y entro en la habitación de las chicas.

Justo en ese momento Hermione y Ron entraban por el orificio del retrato de la Dama Gorda, discutiendo.

Te digo que estás loca, Hermione, mira si te vas a poner a estudiar, si todavía no tuvimos clases, no nos dieron nada para estudiar, mujer.- decía el chico, con los brazos levantados.

Por si no lo sabías, Ronald Weasley, este año son los Éxtasis y nos tomaran lo que vimos durante los siete años en Hogwarts, no solo el ultimo.- contestaba esta, con las manos en las caderas

Hermione, eso es imposible, son imaginaciones tuyas. – le contesto poniendo los ojos en blanco.

Bien, el que desaprobara eres tú, no yo. Me voy a la cama, que descanses Harry, adiós Ronald- dicho esto se dirigió a su dormitorio.

Ron se sentó al lado de Harry, en silencio, sabía que su amigo aun se encontraba deprimido y que le haría bien su compañía silenciosa. Su amigo sonrió, agradecido y permanecieron ahí largo rato, antes de acostarse a dormir. Los esperaba un día agitado.


	2. Chapter 2

CAPITULO 2:

Hermione tomaba apuntes como si se le fuera la vida en ello, mientras que Harry y Ron, uno a cada lado de la chica, dormitaban en la clase de historia de la magia. Se había cansado de pedirles que presten atención luego de los primeros cuarenta minutos de la hora. Sabía que en la próxima hora, que la tenían libre, se dedicarían a copiar los apuntes que ella estaba tomando en ese momento.

Y así fue, mientras sus amigos se quedaban en la sala común copiando sus anotaciones ella decidió ir a buscar un libro de pociones a la biblioteca e ir a leer afuera, en los jardines del castillo.

Se sentó en la sombra de un árbol, con las piernas cruzadas, abrió el libro y se concentro en la lectura, sintiéndose muy a gusto a medida que las preocupaciones desaparecían de su cabeza. Pasados unos minutos una sombra se cernió sobre ella. Alzo la vista y vio a Draco Malfoy, parado con las manos en los bolsillos, observándola.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?- pregunto, molesta

Solo quería averiguar la razón de por qué interrumpiste mi sueño, anoche- dijo este, con una mueca de suficiencia en el rostro- déjame adivinar, no podías aguantar ni un segundo más sin ver esta belleza ¿cierto?

Eres tan egocéntrico- dijo la joven, con los ojos entornados, se levanto y se dirigió lejos del Slytherin.

Comenzó a caminar hacia los terrenos del castillo, pero se percato de que Malfoy la seguía.

Déjame en paz, Malfoy- dijo Hermione mirando hacia atrás

Hoy me desperté con ganas de molestarte, sangre sucia- dijo este caminando detrás de ella, con las manos en los bolsillos, aun.

Claro, supongo que al ser tú, no tienes nada más interesante para hacer, ¿verdad?- dijo esta, ocultando su nerviosismo y levantando una ceja.

Te equivocas, Granger, yo que tu…- se quedo parado, a mitad de la frase. Hermione se volteo, extrañada. Y al ver la cara de pánico de Malfoy, miro a su alrededor, pero no vio nada ni a nadie.

¿Qué pasa?- pregunto la Gryffindor

No te muevas.

Si crees que voy a caer en tu broma, vas mal, Malfoy- contesto la muchacha con desdén y se dio vuelta para seguir caminando.

¡No!- oyó gritar a Malfoy pero luego se encontró volando por los aires.

Sin darse cuenta, había ido a parar a donde se encontraba el sauce boxeador, con tal de alejarse de Draco Malfoy, y el árbol la había atrapado. Sentía como las ramas la apretaban y la lastimaban, necesitaba aire, estaba comenzando a ver borroso, las imágenes pasaban rápido frente a sus ojos, ramas, hojas, tierra, Malfoy corriendo varita en mano hacia ella y luego, más tierra. Todo se detuvo de repente y se encontró tirada en el suelo. Oyó pasos. Alguien la dio vuelta y palmeo su rostro.

Granger ¿me escuchas? ¡Granger!- Hermione quiso contestarle que si, lo escuchaba. Pero solo salió un gemido de sus labios.

Su visión borrosa enfoco la cabeza rubia de Malfoy, pero luego de un ataque de toz todo comenzó a volverse negro.

¡No! Granger, despierta, no te duermas, Granger… ¡vamos! Granger, abre los ojos, ¡Hermione!- oyó su nombre pronunciado por Draco Malfoy y sintió algo extraño, luego la tierra desapareció de debajo de ella y sintió los fuertes brazos del chico en su espalda y debajo de sus rodillas, la estaba cargando. Apoyo la cabeza en su pecho y se durmió, plácidamente.

Abrió los ojos, no sabía dónde estaba, le dolía el costado del cuerpo y un brazo y la cabeza le daba vueltas. Sintió miedo, al encontrarse tan desorientada. Intento moverse, pero el dolor fue tal, que desistió. Al observar su cuerpo descubrió que tenía el brazo izquierdo vendado hasta la altura del codo y sintió vendas alrededor de su tórax, presionando sus costillas, también descubrió raspones por sus brazos y hombros, no pudo seguir con su inspección porque la voz de Harry se lo impidió.

¡Hermione! ¿estás bien? ¡Ron, Hermione despertó!- oyó pasos y luego apareció Ron, que se paro junto a Harry.

¿Qué…que paso? ¿dónde estoy? Porque…- empezó a balbucear, mientras algunos recuerdos llegaban a su mente. Sauce boxeador, dolor, Malfoy, dolor, oscuridad.

Te atrapo el sauce boxeador y te dio una buena paliza, pero tus huesos ya están curados, según la señora Pomfrey y mañana te dará el alta- contesto Harry con ternura mientras le tomaba la mano.

Pero, no… no entiendo ¿Dónde está Malfoy?- pregunto, confusa

El se fue luego de dejarte aquí- contesto Ron, con un tono raro en la voz. Como si estuviera enojado e incrédulo a la vez- fue su culpa ¿Verdad?

¿Qué? No, no, Ron, el me salvo- dijo Hermione

Cuéntanos como fue- pidió Harry, sentándose a los pies de la cama.

Estábamos discutiendo, entonces decidí alejarme de el por los terrenos, el me siguió, dijo que tenía ganas de molestarme hoy, en un momento me dijo que me detuviera, que no me moviera, pero pensé que era una broma entonces seguí caminando y el sauce me atrapo. No recuerdo muy bien que paso en ese momento, pero el detuvo al árbol y me trajo hasta aquí.- relato la Gryffindor, asombrándose del acto heroico de Malfoy mientras contaba la historia.

Increíble- dijeron Harry y Ron a la vez.

Si…-contesto Hermione, luego, se quedo dormida.

Cuando se despertó, supuso que era de día, por la luz que entraba a través de las cortinas. Insistió a la señora Pomfrey asegurándole que estaba bien y esta le dio el alta. Alegre, se dirigió a su sala común. Mientras caminaba por el pasillo una mano salió de la nada y la tomo por el brazo, pero antes de que pudiera gritar, otra mano le tapo la boca. Las manos la condujeron hasta un salón vacio, y luego de cerrar la puerta, la mano que estaba en su boca se coloco en su otro brazo.

¡Malfoy! ¿estás loco? Casi me matas del susto…- grito Hermione

¡shh!- siseo este

Malfoy, gracias, tu…tu…me salvaste ayer, si no fuera por ti, no sé qué…- no pudo terminar la frase, un nudo se formo en la garganta al pensar en lo que podría haber pasado si Malfoy no hubiera estado allí para salvarla.

De eso quería hablarte, quería pedirte que intentes no comentarlo, tengo una reputación ¿sabes? No voy por la vida salvando sangres sucias, no es lo mío, además, en caso de que quisieras hacerlo público, yo lo negaría, y todos me creerían a mi- dijo este rascándose la nuca, parecía avergonzado, pero su tono era desafiante.

De acuerdo, les diré a Ron y Harry que no digan nada, pero, entonces… ¿Por qué lo hiciste?- pregunto, extrañada

Fue un impulso, de seguro mi cerebro actuó solo sabiendo que no iba a tener una sangre sucia a quien molestar si te morías, no quiero aburrirme el resto del año, adiós, Granger.- dicho esto, salió del salón a toda velocidad

Adiós…

Malfoy parecía arrepentido de haberla salvado, pero eso no le molesto, le sorprendió que lo haya hecho y estaba sumamente agradecida por ello, y no esperaba nada más. Les explico a Harry y Ron lo que Malfoy le pidió y ellos aceptaron, también estaban agradecidos con el joven Slytherin. Aunque también muy sorprendidos, lo que se esperaba de él era que la dejara allí, tirada y así acabaría con su peor enemiga de una vez por todas. Pero, Hermione afirmaba que tuvo suerte al encontrarlo de tan buen humor y le quitaba importancia al asunto. Pero, por dentro, se sentía muy sorprendida y no podía olvidar la forma en que el pronuncio su nombre antes de quedar inconsciente.

Las clases continuaron, el trío asistió a todas sus clases, pero ninguno parecía estar presente pues los ojos de Hermione vagaban por cualquier lado menos el profesor Snape y el pizarrón. Ron tenía la mirada fija en Hermione, como si ella fuera a desaparecer en cualquier momento y Harry miraba un punto fijo de su pupitre con el rostro ensombrecido. Snape resto diez puntos a Gryffindor por una pregunta que Ron no pudo contestar, ya que ni siquiera la había oído y otros diez puntos porque Harry tampoco la supo. Hermione la respondió, lo que hizo que sumaran cinco puntos.

Hermione no podía dejar de pensar en el incidente del día anterior, cada vez que lo recordaba se estremecía y se sentía agradecida con Draco Malfoy, era una sensación extraña, nunca creyó que podría haberse sentido así con él, justo con él. Había cambiado mucho ese año, recordó lo indefenso que se veía cuando lo encontró dormido y lo decidido que lo vio correr hacia ella, varita en mano, recordó su nombre pronunciado por sus labios y sintió una sensación extraña en el estomago.

Harry cavilaba sobre la idea de pedirle a Ginny que volviera con él. Pero se sentía miserable al hacerlo, ya que la ponía en peligro por su egoísmo, y no quería que nada malo le pase, pero al mismo tiempo la necesitaba más que nunca, anhelaba tenerla entre sus brazos y sentir su calor, extrañaba la suavidad de su piel, su sonrisa. No sabía qué hacer, pensó en pedirle consejo a Hermione, pero la encontró tan sumida en sus pensamientos que desistió, ya lo hablarían en otro momento.

Ron se sentía extraño, desde que se entero que Hermione estaba en la enfermería, muy grave, nada volvió a ser igual. Se dio cuenta de que si la perdía, simplemente moriría. Siempre sintió mucho cariño por ella, se preocupaba y la protegía, junto con Harry. Pero pensó que eso era porque eran amigos. Pero la forma en que se sintió el día anterior, fue muy extraña y él pensaba que la quería como algo más que amigos. Después de todo, era la mujer perfecta, inteligente, divertida, humilde, buena, hermosa, muy hermosa. Pero no quería enamorarse de ella, sabía que no sería correspondido y no quería echar a perder su amistad.

Malfoy estaba hecho un lio. No sabía por qué había tenido ese impulso de salvar a la sangre sucia, no sabía por qué sintió un vacio extraño en su estomago al ver que no reaccionaba luego de haberla apartado del sauce y no sabía por qué, además de salvarla, la había llevado a la enfermería. La odiaba, podría haberse sacado un peso de encima dejándola morir, sería un golpe bajo para Potter y Weasley, era pan comido. Pero simplemente, no pudo hacerlo y no sabía por qué. Se sintió débil. Su padre estaría decepcionado de él, no había sido capaz de dejar morir a una asquerosa sangre sucia. Lucius Malfoy le diría que no se merecía ser iniciado como mortífago y lo castigaría por su debilidad. Opinaría que Draco no se comporto como un verdadero Malfoy, frio y calculador, sino que se dejo llevar por un impulso y termino convirtiéndose en un cobarde. Golpeo con el puño la puerta de su habitación, provocando que esta se cerrara ruidosamente, estaba lleno de ira. Se prometió a si mismo que nunca más volvería a ser débil, menos si se trataba de una sangre sucia como Granger.

Hermione se sentía un tanto desquiciada, estaba histérica por la cercanía de los EXTASIS (aunque solo para ella estaban "cerca", porque el resto de los alumnos de séptimo estaban totalmente relajados, sabiendo que aun faltaban meses para los exámenes). Se dirigió a la biblioteca, con su mochila colgada en la espalda y sus brazos cargados de libros y el ceño ligeramente fruncido. No se dio cuenta del par de ojos grises que la observaban con atención, captando cada detalle.

Draco se estaba divirtiendo observando como la Gryffindor caminaba por los pasillos sin darse cuenta de que todas las miradas masculinas se posaban en ella con deseo, ella no las percibía, concentrada en sus libros y perdida en sus pensamientos, que estaban muy lejos de allí. El muchacho se dio cuenta de que no fue el único que había captado el cambio en el cuerpo de Hermione, sus curvas moldeadas despertaban también la envidia de las chicas que pasaban por su lado, pero ella tampoco parecía darse cuenta de eso. Picado por la curiosidad Malfoy decidió seguirla, seguramente se dirigía a la biblioteca.

Y así fue. Hermione deposito su mochila en una mesa apartada en un rincón, junto con sus libros y se acerco a las estanterías, donde tomo otra pila de libros que parecían pesar más que ella. Draco contuvo el impulso de ir a ayudarla, guiado por la caballerosidad que era natural en él para con las mujeres, que había adquirido por enseñanza de su madre, Narcisa. No ayudaría a una sangre sucia. Hermione se sentó y aparto su cabello de un manotazo, dejando que este cayera en suaves ondas por su delgada espalda y generando destellos dorados. Abrió un libro del tamaño de su tórax y comenzó a leer, siguiendo las palabras con un dedo. Sus ojos color miel se movían a una velocidad de vértigo, cada tanto se detenía y tomaba apuntes con esmero. Era bonita, Draco tenía que admitirlo, a pesar de ser una sangre sucia, era muy linda. Sus labios llenos eran sensuales y de aspecto suave, sus ojos color miel eran tiernos y luminosos, su cabello caía en tentadoras ondas enmarcando perfectamente su bello rostro. Y su cuerpo, era de escándalo. El Slytherin pensó que difícilmente encontraría a alguien que igualara el cuerpo de Granger, por eso las demás chicas de Hogwarts la envidiaban, porque además de ser bonita, era inteligente, aplicada y amable con todos. Al verla tan concentrada decidió ir a molestarla, le gustaba cuando se enojaba.

Se acerco a la mesa en la que la Gryffindor trabajaba tomando apuntes con aplicación y cerro el libro que estaba leyendo, provocando que la muchacha diera un respingo de sorpresa y se llevara la mano al pecho.

¿es que no tienes nada más interesante que hacer, hurón?- exclamo Hermione disgustada, ya que había perdido la pagina que estaba leyendo y le costaría mucho volver a encontrarla.

Lo cierto es que si Granger, pero pasaba por aquí y no pude evitar molestarte.

Suele pasar cuando uno es así de estúpido- dijo ella con desdén y volviendo a abrir el libro, pero la mano de Draco se lo impidió tomándola por la muñeca con fuerza, Hermione contuvo un grito de dolor y lo miro desafiante a sus ojos, grises como el mercurio.

Ten cuidado, Granger, no digas cosas de las que luego te arrepientas- dijo Malfoy, tirando de su muñeca haciendo que Hermione se ponga de pie, luego la arrastro hasta situarla contra la pared.

¡suéltame, Malfoy!- exclamo ella, tratando de liberarse.

Te lo advertí, Granger- dijo este colocando ambas manos a los costados se la chica, contra la pared y acercándose a su cuello- ahora estoy muy enojado y quiero que pagues por lo que dijiste- susurro arrastrando las palabras junto al oído de Hermione, provocando que un escalofrío recorriera el cuerpo de esta. Dicho esto beso el cuello de la Gryffindor, que permanecía inmóvil y con todos sus músculos tensos, suavemente se dirigió hasta la unión entre su cuello y su hombro y la mordió, Hermione dio un respingo. Malfoy se aparto y con una mirada cargada de suficiencia se alejo- adiós, Granger, ten cuidado la próxima vez, no querrás que me enfade más de la cuenta ¿o sí?- dicho esto se dirigió a la salida de la biblioteca caminando elegantemente y provocando los suspiros de muchas chicas.

Hermione estaba paralizada, algo se retorcía en su interior, aun podría sentir el aroma que impregnaba el cuerpo de Malfoy, un delicioso aroma a perfume caro de hombre, mezclado con algo que no supo identificar, que supuso seria el olor propio de la piel del chico. Allí donde la había besado y mordido tenia la piel de gallina. Sacudió la cabeza y decidió volver a concentrarse en sus estudios, de otra forma no iba a estar lista para rendir los EXTASIS nunca más y no quería perderse en cavilaciones sin sentido acerca de la falta de cerebro de Malfoy.

Draco se alejaba del lugar hecho una furia, no entendía por qué no podía contenerse estando cerca de la Gryffindor. Solo era una sangre sucia inmunda y el mantuvo contacto con ella. La situación se le estaba yendo de las manos. Lo peor de todo, es que se moría de ganas de volver y besarla, abrazarla, protegerla. ¿Qué le estaba pasando? El no era así, el era un Malfoy, los Malfoy no tenían sentimientos. Debía alejarse de allí cuanto antes. Necesitaba a Pansy. Eso es, iría a buscarla.

Se dirigió a su sala común a toda velocidad, cuando entro la busco y poso sus ojos grises en ella. Se encontraba sentada en el sillón jugueteando con uno de sus cabellos con la mirada perdida. "seguramente pensando en mi" pensó con vanidad el Slytherin. Se acerco a ella y la tomo bruscamente por los hombros, estaba a punto de besarla cuando ella le dio un débil empujón en el pecho.

Draco ¿Qué crees que estás haciendo?- murmuro ella, mirando hacia todos lados.

¿besarte?- contesto este arqueando una ceja.

¿te volviste loco?- exclamo la chica poniendo ambas manos en su cadera- estoy saliendo con Zabinni ¿no te enteraste?- Draco supo que Pansy pensaba que él se estaba muriendo de celos ante la noticia, pero el solo pretendía descargar su frustración con ella, como podría hacerlo con su escoba.

No, no me entere ¿acaso importa? Me voy, nos vemos, Parkinson- contesto este soltándola con desdén y caminando hacia su habitación para buscar su escoba.

Pero, Draco…- murmuro Pansy, confundida.

Hermione no podía concentrarse, lo intento durante horas, pero las líneas que leía perdían sentido y sus pensamientos vagaban en torno a Malfoy y la confusión que sentía. No entendía que le pasaba al chico para comportarse así, pensó en qué clase de hechizos podrían haberlo hecho hacer eso, pero dudaba que un filtro de amor, además ¿quien estaría interesado en que Malfoy se fijara en ella, una sangre sucia?

Decidió no darle más vueltas al asunto, Malfoy siempre había sido raro. Decidió salir a dar un paseo, ya que no tenía ganas de ir a su sala común para que Ron la acosara para que corrigiera sus redacciones y Harry y Ginny no la entretenían porque seguramente estaban pasando el rato juntos. Se dirigió a los jardines de Hogwarts, necesitaba aire fresco, tomo un libro y se encamino hacia la entrada del colegio.

Una vez afuera, inspiro el aire y sonrió. Amaba la primavera. Se sentó bajo la sombra de un árbol y abrió su libro, perdiéndose en la lectura, como tan a menudo le pasaba.

Draco no podía creerlo, Granger estaba en todas partes, observo a la muchacha, tranquilamente sentada bajo la sombra de un árbol, como si nada hubiera pasado. Sintió rabia, porque él estaba totalmente confundido y ella seguía leyendo ajena a él. Su cabello se agitaba ligeramente por el viento y sus labios estaban entreabiertos. Se veía muy bonita cuando estaba concentrada. Se acerco a ella sigilosamente.

Harry tomo la mano de la pelirroja y la beso.

Yo no debería…- comenzó el chico, angustiado.

Harry, por favor, quiero estar contigo pase lo que pase, es mi decisión- lo interrumpió Ginny tomando la cara de este entre sus manos, suavemente. El muchacho se estremeció por el contacto, como siempre.

Te quiero- le dijo.

Y yo a ti- contesto esta con una sonrisa, luego, lo besó

Permanecieron abrazados, sin hablar durante largo rato. No necesitaban las palabras para expresar lo que sentían, bastaban las miradas y las caricias para entenderlo.

¿Cómo podía ser tan aburrido pociones? Necesitaba a Hermione urgente, ni siquiera entendía lo que el mismo estaba escribiendo y todavía no había llegado a la mitad de la medida requerida por el estúpido de Snape. Decidió dejarla de lado hasta que su amiga regresara y poder pedirle su ayuda, no tenia caso continuar si lo que escribía no tenía sentido.

Se acurruco en su sillón favorito, frente a la chimenea y dejo que sus pensamientos vagaran en torno a lo que sentía desde hacía un tiempo. Exactamente desde cuando Hermione sufrió el accidente con el sauce. Nunca se había dado cuenta de lo mucho que la quería. Ni tampoco se había fijado en lo bonita que era cuando estudiaba o se enojaba. No había prestado atención a la manera en que su pelo arrojaba destellos dorados a su alrededor, ni la forma en que sus ojos color miel brillaban cuando estaba contenta.

Le asombraba lo inteligente que era y lo amable que solía ser con todos. Lo enfurecía cuando algún Slytherin se burlaba de ella y cuando la veía bajar la cabeza ante los comentarios, sentía la urgencia de hacer que volviera a sonreír.

Pero, a pesar de todo, sabía que no tenía que decirle nada a ella al respecto. Solo serviría para arruinar su amistad, y él la quería demasiado como para perderla, que ella no le hablara y lo ignorara. No le molestaba estar enamorado de ella en secreto, porque sabía que la otra opción sería confesarlo y perderla.

Mientras pensaba todo esto se fue quedando lentamente dormido, hasta comenzar a roncar de manera estrepitosa, algo muy común en el.

Por dios, Granger, no tienes vida, lo único que haces es leer- susurro Draco arrastrando las palabras, detrás de Hermione, quien se sobresalto por la aparición del rubio.

Estoy empezando a creer que el que no tiene vida eres tú, lo único que haces es molestarme ¿acaso a Parkinson ya no le interesas?- pregunto esta, con lastima.

Es ella la que ya no me interesa a mí, para tu información, sangre sucia.- contesto Draco, vanidoso.

Pues no lo parece, se la veía muy contenta con Zabinni. Creo que hacen una muy linda pareja ¿verdad?- Hermione se llevo las manos al pecho y suspiro, pestañeando muchas veces, con ironía.

¿es que no notaste los cuernos de Zabinni al verlos juntos hoy?-susurro Draco, como si hablara con un niño pequeño- el pobre no puede entrar a la sala común, sus cuernos no pasan por la puerta- dijo el muchacho, haciendo un puchero.

Hermione no pudo evitar reírse ante el comentario y la cara de Draco. El también sonrió, fue una sonrisa sincera. No recordaba la última vez que había sonreído así. Seguramente en algún partido de Quidditch.

Hermione volvió a concentrarse en su libro, no le molestaba la presencia de Draco siempre y cuando este no la molestara. El chico, dominado por un impulso se sentó a su lado y la observo.

¿Qué lees?- pregunto, mirando el libro que la Gryffindor tenía entre sus manos.

Runas antiguas, me estoy preparando para el examen ¿tú no?- inquirió Hermione.

¡Pero si falta un mes! ¿acaso estás loca, Granger?- exclamo el rubio, arrancando el libro de sus manos.

No, no estoy loca. No quiero suspender el examen, además me sirve para los EXTASIS, ya tendré el resumen hecho. Ahora, dámelo.- contesto la muchacha tratando de quitárselo de las manos.

¿pero no tienes nada más interesante que hacer? Yo que sé, revolcarte con la comadreja, por ejemplo…

¡¿Qué?! Ron y yo solo somos amigos- exclamo Hermione, horrorizada ante la idea.

Pues tendrías que avisarle, porque está muerto por ti. He visto como te mira.

¿ah sí? ¿Cómo me mira?- pregunto la chica, cruzándose de brazos y frunciendo el ceño.

Así…- Draco abrió mucho los ojos y se inclino ligeramente sobre Hermione, abriendo ligeramente la boca. La chica se partió de risa.

Ron no me mira así, el me ve como una amiga nada mas, te estás confundiendo- negó Hermione.

Claro que no, está enamorado de ti. Se nota a leguas. Es asqueroso- Draco hizo una mueca.

Lo dudo mucho- contesto esta, y, aprovechando la distracción, le arrebato el libro a Draco y se puso de pie- creo que Ron está enamorado de Lavender. Además, hacen linda pareja.- dicho esto se alejo caminando tranquilamente hacia el castillo.

Draco permaneció sentado, con el asomo de una sonrisa en sus labios. Cuando se dio cuenta de que había mantenido una conversación con Granger sin insultarla y que además, se había divertido con ella. Decidió no pensar en la razón, simplemente, estaba de muy buen humor como para molestarla. Decidió que lo mejor sería convencer a Pansy de que dejara a Zabinni. No le costaría mucho. Se puso de pie y se dirigió al campo de Quidditch, se había olvidado de que quería ir a descargarse con su escoba, por algo la había traído ¿no?

Hermione se alejaba del lugar muy confundida, había tenido una conversación con Malfoy sin que él la insultara. Fue una experiencia agradable, y eso la asusto. "¿Malfoy agradable? Eso es imposible" pensó mientras caminaba con el libro fuertemente agarrado contra su pecho.

Decidió que no iba a poder concentrarse en su lectura así que se dirigió a su sala común esperando encontrar allí a sus amigos.

Al llegar y encontrar a Ron profundamente dormido, despatarrado y roncando en el sillón, su rostro se enterneció, dando paso a una sonrisa sincera. Se sentó al lado del desparpajo que era su amigo, haciendo el menor ruido posible para no despertarlo, se concentro en relajar lentamente todos sus músculos, uno por uno, luego intento dejar su mente en blanco. Y así, poco a poco, se fue quedando dormida al lado del pelirrojo. Quien en un movimiento que hizo dormido apoyo su cabeza en el regazo de Hermione, como si este fuera una almohada y la abrazo, en su rostro se dibujo una sonrisa relajada, mientras murmuraba cosas inentendibles.

Al cabo de un rato, hicieron su aparición en la sala común Harry y Ginny, tomados de la mano. Quienes al ver la escena que presentaban Ron y Hermione, despatarrados, enredados y con la boca abierta se partieron de risa lo mas silenciosamente posible, luego se despidieron y cada uno se fue a dormir a su habitación, decidieron no despertarlos, se los veía muy cansados.


	3. Chapter 3

CAPITULO 3:

Abrió los ojos lentamente, un rayo de sol le daba de lleno en la cara y no permitiría que volviera a conciliar el sueño. Se abrazo a su cálida almohada, pero cuando esta le correspondió el abrazo supo que algo no andaba bien, no era normal que las almohadas devolvieran los abrazos. Al bajar la vista y encontrarse con una maraña pelirroja de cabellos pego un grito con los ojos desmesuradamente abiertos. Se encontraba acostada en el sillón junto a Ron, con el chico completamente encaramado a su cuerpo y su cabeza reposando en su pecho con la boca abierta, tranquilamente dormido.

-¡Ron! ¡Despierta, Ron! ¡Ronald Weasley!- grito mientras lo zamarreaba, intentando despertarlo.

-¿hmm?- fue la única respuesta que recibió, para su indignación, por parte del chico. Así que siguió intentándolo.

-Ronald, despierta de una vez, llegaremos tarde a clases- dijo mientras intentaba mover el brazo fuertemente agarrado a su pequeña cintura.

-¿Hermione? ¿Qué haces aquí, en mi cama? – pregunto Ron, alzando levemente la cabeza pero sin soltarla aun-¿estoy soñando? Pero que buen sueño…- murmuro mirando a la castaña a los ojos, hipnotizado.

-no, Ronald, no estás soñando y esta no es tu cama, estamos en la sala común y estoy intentando que te me quites de encima para poder ir a mi habitación a cambiarme, o no podremos llegar a desayunar y llegaremos tarde a clases- contesto Hermione, de muy mal humor.

-¿eh?- Ron miro confundido a su alrededor, aun sin soltarla- ah, lo siento- dijo, comprendiendo, soltó a Hermione.

-ahora, ve a cambiarte, si es que quieres desayunar algo- dijo la muchacha mientras se dirigía a su dormitorio, sonrojada.

Draco se desperezo lentamente y abrió los ojos, una tenue luz primaveral entraba por las cortinas de su ventana. Corrió las costosas sabanas verdes que lo cubrían haciendo juego con un acolchado plateado, se levanto lentamente y con paso perezoso se dirigió al cuarto de baño para tomar una relajante ducha, al salir se vistió con su uniforme, completamente impecable, ajusto el nudo de la corbata y se miro al espejo. Despeino un poco su cabello rubio, ya no lo llevaba peinado hacia atrás desde hacía dos años. Por lo que ahora su aspecto era serio pero muy sensual a la vez, generando empatía.

Tomo los libros que llevaría ese día y luego de meterlos en su mochila salió de su habitación individual para atravesar la sala común, en la que lo esperaban Crabbe y Goyle, quienes se asemejaban a dos gorilas. Sin mediar palabra los tres salieron de su sala y se dirigieron, a través de los interminables pasillos del castillo, al comedor a desayunar.

Malfoy entro tranquilamente, caminando con paso elegante y decidido, sonrió al notar los ojos de las mujeres que se quedaban mirándolo y escucho algún que otro suspiro enamorado. El sabía que era uno de los hombres más deseados del colegio, ya sea por su fama, su apellido, su aspecto, su dinero, eso no le importaba, lo único que le importaba era saber que podía llevarse a la cama a cualquier mujer que quisiera. "No creo que Granger quiera acompañarte a la cama, salvo que sea bajo el maleficio Imperio" le dijo una voz en su cabeza. "¿Quién quiere a Granger en la cama teniendo a cualquier otra mujer de Hogwarts?" se contesto Draco, aunque en el fondo sabía que por más que fuera una sangre sucia, se veía muy apetecible.

Luego de tomar asiento entre sus dos monumentales amigos y frente a Pansy Parkinson y Blaise Zabinni dirigió su mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Y allí estaba ella, sentada entre Potter y Weasley, quien no le quitaba la vista de encima, la mirada del pelirrojo recorría las facciones de Hermione para luego seguir bajando por su cuerpo. "Al parecer no soy el único que noto los atributos de la sangre sucia" pensó Draco y no supo por qué, pero la actitud babosa de la comadreja le molestaba. "¿Cómo puede ser tan repulsivo?" pensó con desdén. Sus ojos se abrieron con sorpresa cuando vio que Potter realizaba el mismo recorrido por el rostro y cuerpo de Hermione. "Esto es el colmo, luego se hacen llamar sus amigos, cuando lo único que hacen es babear cuando ella está cerca". Ambos disimulaban cuando ella les dirigía la palabra, pero cuando dejaba de observarlos los dos permanecían ensimismados, solo interrumpían su escrutinio para llevar comida a sus bocas. "¿No será que te molesta que otros miren a Granger?" sugirió la voz de su cabeza, que ya comenzaba a ser insoportable. "Claro que no, es una miserable sangre sucia, yo soy un Malfoy y como tal, admito que es muy apetecible, porque no oculto lo que pienso ni me engaño a mí mismo, pero no la tocaría jamás, porque es una repulsiva hija de muggles".

¿Qué tanto miras, Malfoy?- pregunto Zabinni con desconfianza.

Nada que valga la pena, solo veía como Potter y Weasley se baboseaban con la sangre sucia- contesto Draco con una mueca de asco.

Pues no pierden el tiempo, lo que hay bajo esa capa sí que vale la pena- murmuro Zabinni luego de darse la vuelta para mirar, relamiéndose.

A veces me pregunto, querido Blaise, cómo haces para ser tan desagradable.- dicho esto, se levanto y salió, con su andar elegante, a través de las grandes puertas del comedor.

Hermione se acomodo en su asiento, ubicada entre Ron y Harry, mientras esperaban la llegada del no muy querido profesor de pociones, Severus Snape. Aun faltaban cinco minutos para que comenzara la clase, pero el trío había aprendido que era mejor llegar temprano, para que el profesor no tuviera motivos para restarles puntos, pero, de todas formas, Snape siempre encontraba la forma.

Ron, me quiero imaginar que hiciste tu redacción para hoy.- comento Hermione al aire.

-¡no! ¡la redacción, lo olvide por completo! Ayer te estaba esperando para que me ayudaras y me quede dormido y luego tú viniste y no me despertaste, como creí que lo harías…

¿resulta que ahora soy tu madre, Ronald?- exclamo Hermione, muy enojada-¿es que acaso no puedes ser responsable de ti mismo y tus deberes?

No es eso, es solo que…intente hacer la redacción, pero no dio resultado y decidí esperar a que vinieras para que me ayudes, tu sabes, siempre me ayudas o corriges mis errores, pero me quede dormido ¡diablos, Snape me matara!- Ron se paso la mano por su cabello, preocupado.

Bueno, eso te enseñara a ser más independiente, cuando no entiendes algo y no estoy yo, simplemente tienes que ir a la biblioteca- dicho esto Hermione enfoco su vista al frente y saco una pluma, un tintero y pergamino para la clase que estaba por comenzar, pues el profesor Snape ya había entrado.

Luego de observar todo el salón, Snape detecto el origen del bullicio y sonrió al ver de quienes se trataba.

Parece que el señor Weasley y la señorita Granger no son capaces de mantener sus bocas cerradas. Tendré que reacomodarlos de forma que no tengan nada para decir. Granger con Malfoy, Weasley con Parkinson. Rápido por favor, no tengo todo el día, señores.

Snape se volteo a escribir en el pizarrón, aun con una sonrisa en sus labios. Hermione lanzo un suspiro y se dirigió al asiento junto a Malfoy, quien la miraba con el odio impreso en sus facciones.

Al sentarse, la fragancia varonil de Malfoy invadió las fosas nasales de Hermione, impidiéndole concentrarse, bufo con enojo.

¿Qué sucede, Granger, ya extrañas al pobretón de tu novio?- susurro Malfoy, arrastrando las palabras, como el solo sabía hacer.

Lo que sucede, Malfoy, es que traes tanto perfume que no puedo respirar.-contesto Hermione, también en susurros.

Snape se dio vuelta veloz, al escuchar murmullos en su clase, luego de haber reacomodado al trío, dejando a Potter solo. Y se sorprendió al ver de donde provenían.

Parece que la señorita Granger habla en cualquier ubicación de esta clase. Granger, Malfoy, están castigados, los espero el viernes en mi oficina después de clases.

Hermione suspiro, las clases con Snape eran un infierno. Se ganaba castigos para dos por tres, pero lo peor de todo es que el próximo seria con Malfoy, no había nada peor. Decidió prestar atención y tratar de concentrarse en tomar apuntes a pesar de que el olor que Malfoy despedía la adormecía. Cuando se dio por terminada la clase, Hermione guardo sus cosas a toda velocidad y salió del salón, encontrándose con Harry y Ron.

Ese cretino de Snape, es un maldito mortífago homosexual…-mascullaba Ron, pero fue interrumpido por Harry.

Hermione ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto, ante la sorpresa del pelirrojo, quien murmuro algo como que se iría a la sala común a terminar su maldita redacción y se alejo, dejándolos a solas.

Dime, Harry ¿Qué pasa?- pregunto Hermione, preocupada.

Bueno, yo… quería pedirte consejo, ya sabes, con lo de Ginny, es que yo…- comenzó a balbucear su amigo, rascándose la nuca.

¿Qué sucede con Ginny, Harry?

Mira, desde que empezó el año que me di cuenta de que la extraño mucho, ya no aguanto más sin ella, verla hablando con otros chicos me vuelve loco y sé que no puedo hacer nada al respecto. Pero cuando pienso en volver con ella, me siento un miserable y egoísta porque sería ponerla en peligro, sin motivos…

Mira, Harry.- lo interrumpió Hermione- no la estarías poniendo en peligro sin motivos, el motivo es que la amas y aunque no seas su novio ella ya está en peligro por el solo hecho de que estén enamorados. Esta tan en peligro como tú, Ron y yo. Y tampoco creo que sea una razón egoísta, porque ella también quiere estar contigo, pero como tú le dejaste en claro que no querías que este cerca de ti, aunque ella sabe que es por su bien, seguramente le moleste tu actitud, por eso no lo demuestra- Hermione envió de un tirón todo su cabello hacia atrás y continuo:- creo que lo mejor que puedes hacer es pedirle que vuelva contigo, es lo que los dos quieren, los hará feliz y tu estarás allí para protegerla siempre ¿verdad?

Por supuesto.

Entonces ¿Qué esperas? No pierdas tiempo, ve y habla con ella, Harry.- dijo la castaña empujando el brazo de su amigo.

Tienes razón, Hermione.- dicho esto salió corriendo, para luego detenerse y volver junto a Hermione.-gracias, te quiero.- abrazo a su amiga y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

De nada, Harry, yo también te quiero, ve a hablar con Ginny y luego me cuentas, estaré en la biblioteca.- contesto sonriendo, para luego alejarse.

Toda la escena había sido observada por un par de ojos grises, muy atentos. Draco Malfoy no lograba escuchar lo que San Potter le estaba diciendo a Granger, pero parecía ser muy importante, y cuando luego la abrazo y le dio un beso, supuso de que se trataba. "Así que la cosa no es con la comadreja, es con Potty" pensó Draco, mientras la observaba alejarse con los ojos entornados. "O tal vez sea con los dos, uno nunca sabe, bajo esa apariencia de sabelotodo, nadie lo sospecharía". Decidió seguirla, algo en esa muchacha lo intrigaba.

Por supuesto, se dirigía a la biblioteca, cómo no. Draco se mantuvo a una distancia prudente, cuidando que no lo descubriera. Se dedico a observarla, quería saber por qué lo intrigaba tanto la sabelotodo de Granger. Hermione puso su mochila en la última mesa, la más alejada de todas. Y se dirigió a las estanterías donde tomo tres libros y al descubrir que el cuarto libro que buscaba no se encontraba al alcance y sabiendo que no se podía usar magia en la biblioteca, decidió subirse a la escalera. Esto permitió que Malfoy tuviera una buena visión de gran parte de sus piernas, que lo impresionaron, sin duda eran las mejores piernas de todo Hogwarts. Aunque eso solo nunca lo admitiría frente a nadie. Cuando Hermione levanto el brazo para tomar el libro, Draco pudo observar su abdomen, ya que la camisa de la chica se había levantado con el movimiento, era totalmente plano y dorado, luego subía abruptamente en la zona de sus pechos. "Granger si que tenía todo muy guardado, quien iba a decir que tenía el mejor cuerpo del colegio" pensó Draco. La Gryffindor tomo el libro que necesitaba y se dirigió a la mesa en la que había depositado su mochila. Se sentó y abrió el primer libro, comenzó a escribir y alternativamente pasaba las páginas. Pero enseguida se le acerco un chico de Gryffindor, cuyo nombre Draco no recordaba.

Ejem, Hermione ¿te interrumpo?- "pues si idiota, no ves que estaba escribiendo" pensó Draco.

No, Dean, dime ¿Qué pasa?- le contesto Hermione, dejando la pluma a un lado, para dedicarle una radiante sonrisa al chico.

Pues yo…quería saber si querías ayudarme con mis deberes de transformaciones- murmuro este rascándose la cabeza, notoriamente avergonzado.

¿transformaciones? Pero si no tenemos deberes de transformaciones- contesto Hermione, confundida. "sin duda no se da cuenta de que solo es una excusa para estar cerca de ella, que ingenua" Draco observaba la escena divertido.

Ah, sí, lo siento, quería decir pociones.-murmuro Dean.

Ah, está bien, pues claro que quiero, Dean, no es ninguna molestia ¿Cuándo quieres empezar?

Mañana a esta hora, en la biblioteca ¿te parece bien?-contesto el chico, más animado.

Me parece perfecto, nos vemos mañana, Dean.

Gracias, Hermione, hasta mañana.-dicho esto, el castaño se alejo al trote y salió de la biblioteca.

Hermione continuo escribiendo con una sonrisa tonta en su rostro, eso fue algo que irrito a Draco. "¿estás celoso acaso?" esa estúpida voz en su cabeza volvía a sugerir ideas que lo fastidiaban. No tuvo tiempo para responder a esa estúpida suposición cuando vio que la comadreja se acercaba a Hermione con una rosa roja en la mano. "Genial, mas admiradores".

Hermione ¿tienes un momento?- Weasley parecía estar poniéndose cada vez mas rojo, hasta alcanzar casi la tonalidad de su cabello. Los nervios del inexperto chico hicieron que una sonrisa de suficiencia se dibujara en el rostro de Draco.

Claro, Ron, siéntate conmigo.- contesto la chica, palmeando el asiento que se encontraba a su lado.

Hermione, esto es para ti.- dijo Ron, tendiéndole la rosa y poniéndose aun más rojo, si es que eso era posible.

¿para mí? ¡oh! Ron, muchas gracias, es bellísima.- Hermione se acerco a su amigo y le dio un dulce beso en la mejilla. Una descarga eléctrica recorrió el cuerpo de Draco, haciendo que cerrara los puños con fuerza. Estaba demasiado enojado como para negar que este gesto le dio celos, unos celos incontenibles.

De nada…Hermione…yo quería hablar contigo porque hace mucho tiempo que te quería decir algo y no sabía cómo hacerlo ni tampoco encontraba el momento, pero ahora que estamos solos me gustaría decírtelo.- ¿Cómo era posible que Weasley se pusiera cada vez más rojo? Era inhumano.

Dime, Ron ¿de qué se trata?- pregunto la chica, mirándolo directamente a los ojos.

Pues, Hermione, tu eres bellísima- la castaña sonrió tímidamente y bajo la vista, pero luego la volvió a dirigir a su amigo, levemente sonrojada- y eres la bruja más inteligente que jamás he conocido-continuo el pelirrojo- y, además, siempre has estado ahí cuando te necesite, para darme apoyo o felicitarme lo que hace que seas perfecta, y yo…estoy enamorado de ti Hermione- la Gryffindor lo miraba con una mezcla de asombro y ternura, sin duda estaba esperando ese día desde hacía mucho tiempo.- y yo quería saber si tú sientes lo mismo por mí, si no es así, quisiera que me des una oportunidad para entrar en tu corazón, Hermione.- Draco no supo por qué, pero le estaba siendo muy difícil controlar el impulso de golpear a la comadreja muerta de hambre hasta matarlo y luego llevarse a Hermione lejos de él, lejos de Dean, y lejos de Potter.

Yo siento lo mismo por ti, Ron.- contesto Hermione con una radiante sonrisa.- ahora toda la furia que sentía Draco se transformo en un sentimiento extraño, como si llevara un gran peso en su pecho. Siguió observando la escena, vio como Weasley se acercaba a Hermione y la besaba, lenta y tímidamente. El peso en su pecho creció, cuando vio que la castaña correspondía el beso y cruzaba sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Ron, mientras este tomaba su pequeña cintura con una mano y con la otra acariciaba la delgada espalda de la Gryffindor. No quiso ver más y se alejo de la pareja, salió de la biblioteca, recorrió el camino que lo llevaba a su sala común a través de los pasillos de Hogwarts, empujando a varios alumnos menores en el trayecto. Atravesó la sala común y se dirigió a su habitación, agradeciendo que fueran individuales. Se acostó en su cama boca abajo, y sujetando con fuerza la almohada contuvo un grito de furia. Luego de lo que le parecieron horas de que la imagen de Hermione y la comadreja besándose se apareciera en su mente, se fue quedando dormido lentamente. Dando lugar a sueños agitados que tenían que ver con la pareja.

Luego de que Ron se fuera, Hermione termino su trabajo de transformaciones, guardo sus cosas en la mochila y devolvió los libros a sus respectivas estanterías. Estaba a punto de irse cuando entro un agitado Harry a la biblioteca, buscándola con la mirada. Le hizo señas para que la viera y este se acerco a la castaña. Dándole un fuerte abrazo.

Dijo que si, Hermione, Ginny y yo somos novios otra vez.- le dijo en el oído.

¡oh! Harry, eso es genial, me alegro mucho. Te dije que ella seguía sintiendo lo mismo por ti.- le contesto esta devolviéndole el abrazo.- Harry, hay algo que quiero contarte.- dijo la castaña luego de separarse de su amigo, quien la miraba fijamente con sus ojos verdes.

¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué sucedió? ¿alguien te hizo daño?- pregunto Harry, notoriamente preocupado.

No, no, Harry, lo que quiero decirte tiene que ver con Ron.

Pues, dime.

El y yo estamos saliendo.- luego de decir esto Hermione bajo la mirada, sonrojada.

Al fin se decidió a decírtelo, ya estaba harto de pasar horas y horas tratando de convencerlo.

**Flash back.**

Harry, no sé qué hacer con Hermione, por un lado quiero ir a decirle que estoy enamorado de ella. Pero, por otro lado, tengo tanto miedo de que diga que no y nuestra amistad se pierda que pienso que estaré toda la vida guardando el secreto.

Harry se incorporo de su cama y se sentó mirando hacia la de su amigo, quien se encontraba acostado mirando al techo con las manos debajo de su cabeza.

Yo creo que lo mejor es decírselo, estoy seguro de que ella siente lo mismo por ti. Además, si no te apuras alguien te la robara.

Es cierto, Harry ¿has visto lo linda que esta?

Si, está muy linda, por eso te digo, será mejor que hables con ella cuanto antes, escuche que Dean Thomas piensa acercársele.

Pues Dean Thomas no se saldrá con la suya.- dicho esto se levanto y salió corriendo de la habitación.

**Fin flash back.**

Harry ¿tu lo sabías?- pregunto Hermione, extrañada.

Claro, hace mucho que Ron esta así por ti. Me sorprende que no te hayas dado cuenta, siendo la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.- respondió el moreno, tocándole la punta de la nariz.

Muy gracioso, Harry. Será mejor que vayamos a comer, pero antes tengo que dejar mis cosas en la sala común ¿me acompañas?

Por supuesto.

Cuando Draco despertó, tardo un rato en asimilar todo lo que había ocurrido para que se quedara dormido y no bajara a cenar junto con sus compañeros de casa. Lo primero que recordó fue a Hermione y Ron besándose, esto le provoco un retortijón en el estomago. Pero sacudió la cabeza para quitar la imagen de su mente. Luego recordó que antes de quedarse dormido había admitido que sentía atracción hacia la sangre sucia. No era de extrañar, sabiendo que era la única chica de Hogwarts que posiblemente se resistiera a sus encantos.

Luego de permanecer acostado un buen rato, meditando. Decidió que lo mejor sería tratar de conquistarla y así saciar el deseo que sentía por ella, de otra forma no iba a poder quitársela de la cabeza. Pero ahora estaba con Weasley, tenía que separarlos sea como sea.

Se desperezo y miro la hora, faltaba poco para el comienzo de clases, había dormido toda la noche sin comer y se estaba muriendo de hambre. Se ducho rápidamente y se encamino hacia el comedor, donde se encontró con Crabbe, Goyle y Pansy desayunando.

Draco ¿Por qué no bajaste a cenar anoche?- pregunto Pansy antes de darle un gran mordiscón a la tostada que tenía en la mano.

Me quede dormido.- contesto el rubio, de muy mal humor.

Sus compañeros se dieron cuenta de su estado de ánimo y decidieron no molestarlo, ya que sabían que no les auguraba nada bueno si Draco se llegaba a salir de sus casillas.

El Slytherin fijó la vista en la mesa de Gryffindor, en la cual Hermione comía alegremente sentada entre la comadreja y San Potter. Draco se llevo un vaso se zumo de calabaza a los labios y justo en ese momento Ron beso a Hermione frente a todos sus amigos, quienes aplaudieron a la sonrojada pareja. Esto provoco que Draco escupiera todo el zumo que tenía en la boca y se parara rápidamente para salir de allí. No podría controlar sus actos si seguía observándolos.

¿Qué le habrá sucedido a Malfoy para que saliera de esa forma?- pregunto Harry en un susurro, para que solo lo escucharan Ron, Hermione y Ginny, quien se encontraba a su lado y tomaba su mano con fuerza.

A lo mejor se está cagando.- contesto Ron, encogiéndose de hombros, para seguir llenando su boca de comida.

¡Ronald!

Lo siento, Hermione.- dijo Ron con una angelical sonrisa en su rostro, luego le dio un beso a Hermione.

Bien, será mejor que vaya a la biblioteca antes de que comiencen las clases, los veo allí, chicos.

¡Hermione, espera!- Ron se levanto con dificultad y corrió hacia donde se encontraba su novia.- cuídate mucho.- luego le dio un beso en la frente y volvió a sentarse.

Hermione se dirigió a la biblioteca, mientras caminaba busco la lista de libros que necesitaba. Por un momento se alivio de que fuera viernes, pero luego recordó el castigo con Malfoy y maldijo a Snape, como tantas otras veces. Sus amigos se estarían divirtiendo el viernes a la noche sabiendo que no hay clases al otro día y ella toda la noche con Malfoy cumpliendo el estúpido castigo de Snape.

Al entrar en la biblioteca el objeto de sus pensamientos se encontraba allí. Estaba sentado en la mesa que Hermione siempre usaba, sosteniéndose la cabeza, parecía bastante preocupado. Decidió acercarse para ver si estaba bien.

Malfoy ¿estás bien?- Draco levanto lentamente la cabeza y miro a Hermione directo a los ojos, lo que provoco que un escalofrio recorriera la espina dorsal de la chica. Sus ojos grises eran penetrantes.

No, Granger, no estoy bien- fue su única respuesta.

¿quieres contarme que te pasa?- pregunto Hermione, lentamente mientras se sentaba a su lado con cautela y dejaba su mochila en el suelo.

No creo que quieras saberlo.

Sí, quiero, si eso hará que estés mejor…

Créeme, Granger, no quieres enterarte cual es el motivo por el que estoy así.- Draco seguía mirándola fijamente.

Pues ya ves que si quiero enterarme, si no, no te lo estaría preguntando, Malfoy.- contesto Hermione alzando una ceja.

El motivo por el que estoy así, Granger, eres tu.- dicho esto se levanto, dejando a Hermione con la boca abierta y la mirada fija en donde antes estaba el.

Draco no sabía por qué había hecho esa estupidez ¿Qué le diría a Granger cuando esa noche en el castigo le pregunte sobre lo que hablaron hoy? Sinceramente, se había dado cuenta de que era un estúpido impulsivo.

Decidió meterse en su sala común, donde la Gryffindor no podría encontrarlo, no le importaba faltar a clases, con tal de que Hermione no lo enfrentara. Pero la suerte no estaba de su lado.

¡Malfoy! ¡Malfoy! ¡espera!- era Hermione que se dirigía a toda velocidad al lugar en el que se encontraba Draco, miro hacia ambos lados, sopesando la posibilidad de salir huyendo. "Eres un Malfoy, enfrenta tus problemas." La estúpida vocecilla en su cabeza otra vez.

¿Qué quieres, Granger?- pregunto cuando la chica llego agitada, apoyando las manos en sus rodillas y respirando con dificultad por la boca.

¿A qué te refieres cuando dices que la razón por la que estas así soy yo? Que yo recuerde no te hice nada malo.

No es algo que hayas hecho a propósito.

¿Qué? Por Merlín, Malfoy ¿puedes explicarte de una vez?- Hermione se exasperó y dio un amenazador paso hacia Draco.

De acuerdo. Pero no te quejes de que no te avise que no sería de tu agrado. Me gustas, Granger. Adiós.- dicho esto, se dio media vuelta y se dirigió a su sala común, con su típico andar elegante y despreocupado. Por segunda vez Hermione se quedo en el lugar, con la boca abierta y la mirada en un punto fijo.

Las clases de historia de la magia sin duda eran las más aburridas para Ron Weasley. Por eso dedicaba la mayor parte de la hora a observar orgulloso a su novia, Hermione Granger. La castaña era una de las pocas personas que prestaban atención y tomaban apuntes en esa clase, por eso no notaba el constante escrutinio de Ron, quien advirtió que Hermione no prestaba tanta atención como en otras clases, si no que miraba hacia la mesa donde se encontraban los Slytherin de vez en cuando, o suspiraba con frustración. Pero el gesto que hizo que se diera cuenta de que algo pasaba fue que se mordía el labio inferior constantemente, cosa que hacía solo cuando algo la preocupaba.

¿Qué es lo que te preocupa?- susurro al oído de su novia.

-oh, no, no es nada, Ron, son solo los exámenes.

Hermione, relájate, eres la mejor de la clase, te sacaras las mejores notas, ya verás.- dicho esto observo que su pequeño profesor no estuviera mirando y le dio un rápido beso en los labios. Al que Hermione respondió con una sonrisa, para luego girarse y seguir escribiendo.

Este gesto no paso desapercibido para cierto rubio de Slytherin, quien formo un puño apretado con sus manos mientras trataba de calmarse para no destrozar al pelirrojo ahí mismo. Sus celos eran incontrolables, ya no podía negarlo más, un instinto posesivo hacia que cada vez le resulte más imposible dominar el impulso de matar a Ron, Harry, Dean o a cualquier hombre que se le acercara más de lo necesario. Tenía que conquistarla para poder acabar de una vez por todas con ese incontrolable deseo, que, además de volverlo loco, lo avergonzaba. Si alguno de sus compañeros de casa se enteraba de que Draco Malfoy deseaba a la sangre sucia, traga libros e insoportable sabelotodo de Granger, la humillación seria monumental. Él, el príncipe de las serpientes, muriéndose de deseo por la mejor amiga de Potty, la Gryffindor, Hermione Granger.

El profesor dio por terminada la clase. E ignorando el suspiro de alivio que dieron todos sus alumnos, se encamino felizmente a su despacho, cargando a duras penas un maletín que debería contener el doble de su peso en libros. Luego, dándose un golpe de reprimenda en la frente por el descuido, tomo su varita y encantó el maletín para que volara por su cuenta detrás de el.


	4. Chapter 4

CAPITULO 4:

Hermione caminaba con desanimo por los pasillos que conducían al despacho de Snape. No quería que el momento llegara, por eso caminaba lentamente, arrastrando los pies. Lo que menos quería era pasar gran parte de la noche del viernes teniendo que soportar los insultos de Malfoy. Y lo peor de todo, es que él creía que ella se había tragado su broma. Draco Malfoy atraído por Hermione Granger. Por favor, que estupidez.

Para su consternación, escucho pasos que se dirigían hacia ella, y, al voltearse, pudo ver que se trataba de Malfoy, quien se acercaba a ella con una estúpida sonrisita de suficiencia.

¿lista para divertirte, Granger?

Cállate, Malfoy.- decidió que lo mejor sería ignorar cualquier comentario del rubio para no arruinar su noche más de lo que ya estaba.

Por suerte, Malfoy no respondió y se limito a seguir caminando a su lado, hasta que llegaron al despacho de Snape. Draco abrió la puerta, la dejo entrar y la siguió. El profesor los estaba esperando y sonrió al verlos entrar, su sonrisa no auguraba nada bueno, lo que deprimió más aun a Hermione.

Buenas noches, Draco, Granger.- Hermione no pasó por alto el hecho de que Snape la llamo por el apellido a ella y a Malfoy por el nombre.

Buenas noches, profesor.- contestaron ellos, al unísono.

Estuve pensando y decidí que, ya que entre ustedes dos siempre hay conflictos. Lo mejor será hacerlos limar esas asperezas. Consulte mi idea con la directora y estuvo de acuerdo. Todos los viernes, deberán venir aquí, a mi despacho, o, en su defecto, al de la directora y cumplir con un castigo. Les hará bien pasar ese tiempo juntos y les servirá mucho a sus casas, ya que no perderán puntos por sus enfrentamientos.- Hermione y Draco estaban pálidos, como un fantasma.- ahora,- continuó Snape, sin piedad.- lo que tienen que hacer hoy, es ir a la biblioteca y ordenar alfabéticamente todos los libros que los alumnos no guardaron luego de utilizarlos, sin magia, por supuesto. Son las siete de la tarde, a las diez podrán retirarse y sabré si lo hacen antes y también si utilizan magia, de modo que no intenten nada. Ahora, largo.

Hermione y Draco tardaron en reaccionar, tantas malas noticias juntas los había dejado pasmados. Se giraron lentamente y salieron del despacho de Snape. Se dirigieron a la biblioteca y, sin mediar palabra comenzaron con su trabajo.

Hermione realizaba la tarea automáticamente, guardando con cuidado los libros que estaban muy viejos o dañados y subiendo a la escalera de pie cuando no llegaba a algún estante, prácticamente se había olvidado de la presencia de Malfoy allí, quien, sorprendentemente no la insultaba. Supuso que sería por la sorpresa del momento o porque sabía que tenía todos los viernes del año para insultarla sin parar durante tres horas o más. De todos modos, estaba feliz de que el chico permaneciera callado.

Draco, por su parte, no podía creer su suerte. Tenía la excusa perfecta para estar cerca de Granger y conquistarla para poder saciar ese deseo que sentía. Se le estaba haciendo muy difícil concentrarse en su tarea, mas cuando la Gryffindor subía la escalera y levantaba el brazo, haciendo que su ropa se deslizara hacia arriba y dejando ver su vientre plano. Al igual que sus piernas, eran perfectas. Se estaba volviendo loco. Decidió empezar con su objetivo de conquistarla, sería un hueso difícil de roer, pero al fin y al cabo, no había ninguna chica que pudiera resistirse a Draco Malfoy.

Granger, dime qué piensas sobre lo que te dije hoy.- Draco dejo el libro que tenía en las manos sobre una mesa y se acerco a la chica, pero sin invadirla. No quería que ella pensara mal.

Que eres muy estúpido como para pensar que voy a caer en tu broma, Malfoy.- Hermione le dio la espalda para guardar el libro que tenía en las manos en un estante.

Por dios, Granger ¿Qué te hace pensar que perdería mi tiempo en hacerte una broma? Eres la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts, te darías cuenta si estuviera mintiendo.

Acabas de admitir que soy la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts.- Hermione se giro para mirarlo a los ojos, entrecerrando los suyos, tratando de encontrar algo en la expresión del chico que sugiriera que le estaba tomando el pelo, pero no logro ver nada. El la miraba seriamente.- vaya, gracias, Malfoy.

No es nada que no supieras. Y bien ¿ya me crees?

No

¿Por qué?

Porque, es completamente imposible que TU, Draco Malfoy te sientas atraído por una asquerosa sangre sucia, impura, sabelotodo, rata de biblioteca y traga libros como yo ¿se me olvido algún otro insulto? – contesto Hermione, mirándolo fijamente con las manos sobre sus caderas. En ese momento Draco no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy sexy cuando se enojaba.

Por si no te has dado cuenta, deje de insultarte el día que me di cuenta que me gustas.- dicho esto, dio un paso hacia ella.

Eso no cambia que me hayas insultado todos estos años. Me lo repetiste lo suficiente como para que sepa que eso es lo que piensas sobre mi ¿no crees?

Pues ya no lo pienso más. Pienso que eres linda, inteligente, valiente, responsable, amable y muchas otras cosas más.

Vaya, dime ya quien eres y qué has hecho con Draco Malfoy.- ante este comentario, Draco sonrió mostrando sus blancos dientes. Hermione, que nunca lo había visto sonreír, tuvo que admitir que su sonrisa era perfecta.

Las personas cambian, Granger.

Puede ser, pero tu no.- contesto dándole la espalda.

¿quieres que te demuestre que es verdad, Granger? Tienes novio, pero a mí no me importaría. Lo digo por ti.

¿Qué quieres decir?- pregunto Hermione, confundida.

Nada, no quiero que pienses otra cosa, mejor déjalo así.- dicho esto, el rubio se dio vuelta para acomodar otro libro.

Como quieras.- le contesto la castaña encogiéndose de hombros, luego, continuó con su labor.

Pasaron los minutos y ellos seguían en silencio. Pero Draco lo volvió a interrumpir.

Que te quede claro, Granger, que no parare hasta que me creas. Y una vez que me creas, seguiré hasta que estés conmigo y dejes al pobretón.

No lo llames así.

Lo siento.

¡¿Qué?!- Hermione se dio vuelta completamente, enfrentando a Draco.

Que lo siento, Granger ¿estás sorda?

No, es solo que nunca pensé que te oiría decir "lo siento".

Ya te lo he dicho, las personas cambian y yo cambie. Mi padre está muerto y ahora el no podrá influenciarme más. Mi madre por fin es feliz y se siente dispuesta a comenzar una nueva vida, ahora que mi padre no está para maltratarla. Y yo, simplemente soy libre de todas las ataduras. Lucius quería que me convierta en un mortífago cuando creciera, pero murió antes de que yo terminara. Ya no podrá influenciarme con sus ideas, nunca más.- luego de esta confesión, el chico bajo la mirada y Hermione se llevo una mano al pecho, acongojada.

No sabía que odiabas a los hijos de muggles solo por las ideas de tu padre.

Tú no sabes lo que era vivir con él. Si no acataba sus órdenes, era capaz de torturarme.

Lo siento mucho, Malfoy.

Yo también, créeme. Por eso no lamento su muerte.

Pero ¿tú no lo querías en absoluto?

Solo le tenía respeto de padre, nunca fue cariñoso conmigo y eso hizo que nunca llegara a quererlo.- Hermione no tenía nada para agregar, por lo que decidió permanecer callada.

A Draco no le gustaba nada el giro que había tomado la conversación, se sintió tan cómodo hablando con Granger que le conto cosas que nunca había hablado con nadie. Aunque le costara admitirlo, Hermione era una compañía agradable. Por lo menos con ella se podía tener una conversación decente. Con Pansy, por ejemplo, solo se podía hablar para criticar a otras personas, y es que, aunque la chica era prefecta y sacaba buenas notas, era muy superficial. Zabinni era demasiado baboso, solo se podía hablar de mujeres con él y Crabbe y Goyle solo servían para comer y para seguir ordenes, sus cerebros eran muy pequeños como para otra cosa. Draco sabía que no tenía amigos, en cambio Hermione tenía amigos dispuestos a dar la vida por ella. Decidió sacar un tema de conversación cualquiera.

Granger ¿Qué hora es?

Son las nueve.- le contesto la castaña luego de mirar su reloj.

Bien, solo falta una hora. Esto de ordenar libros es un fastidio.

Coincido contigo.- respondió Hermione luego de dirigirle una resplandeciente sonrisa.

Granger ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta? Tal vez no quieras responderla y si es así no me molestaría.- Draco dejo de hacer lo que estaba haciendo para mirarla fijamente.

Dime.- contesto la castaña, luego de dejar un libro en su lugar y volteándose para mirarlo a los ojos.

¿tú quieres a Weasley?

Si, lo quiero mucho.- le respondió Hermione, confundida. Era obvio que lo quería, si no, no estarían de novios.

Está bien.

¿Por qué lo preguntas?

Porque quería saber si saldría alguien lastimado cuando tú y yo estemos juntos, Granger.- contesto Draco, guiñándole un ojo.

¿y qué te hace pensar que eso sucederá?- como simple respuesta el Slytherin se encogió de hombros.

Siguieron trabajando en silencio. Para sorpresa de Hermione no lo había pasado mal con Malfoy, empezaba a creer que el chico había cambiado enserio, pero no se confió. Tal vez todo era parte de una trampa. Le resultaba imposible creer que el Slytherin se había convertido en una buena persona. Y es que, Draco Malfoy, había dedicado gran parte de su estadía en Hogwarts a hacerle la vida imposible a ella, a insultarla, rebajarla y despreciarla frente a sus amigos. Si a Hermione le hubieran preguntado que cambiaria de Hogwarts hubiera contestado automáticamente "que Draco Malfoy fuera a otro colegio, en la otra punta del mundo". Pero otra parte de su cerebro, la más ingenua y bondadosa, creía que tal vez el chico había cambiado, que había madurado y que gracias a la muerte de su padre ya no tenía ciertas ataduras y que esta libertad de la que gozaba le permitía ser el mismo. Siguió dándole vueltas al asunto hasta que se hizo la hora de irse, el castigo había terminado.

Son las diez, el castigo ha terminado, adiós, Malfoy.- le dijo al chico, pero cuando comenzó a caminar hacia la salida, una fría mano la tomo por la muñeca y la obligo a voltearse.

¿así te despides, Granger? Yo te enseñare como tienes que saludarme, adiós, Granger.- dicho esto le dio un beso en la mejilla, Hermione pudo sentir como subía la sangre a su rostro, haciendo que se ruborizaba, mientras contemplaba al chico alejarse.

Se dirigió a su sala común, luego de decirle la contraseña a la dama gorda, entro y se encontró con Ron, que la estaba esperando en uno de los sillones.

¡Hermione! Al fin llegas, te extrañe.- exclamo el pelirrojo mientras se paraba e iba hasta donde se encontraba su novia.

También yo, Ron.- dicho esto lo abrazo y lo beso. Pero su novio no se conformo con su tímido y dulce beso.

Ron la tomo fuertemente por la cintura y la pego a su cuerpo, luego subió con su mano por la espalda de la chica hasta tomarla por la nuca e intensificar el cuello. La otra mano que había quedado en la cintura de Hermione se dirigió a su espalda, pero por debajo de la camisa. Ron emitió un gemido al ver lo suave que era la piel de la castaña. Su mano acaricio la espalda de la chica, luego su cintura, su cadera. Decidió experimentar esa suavidad con su otra mano también. Y sonrió gustoso al escuchar el gemido ahogado que salió de los labios de Hermione. Quien jugueteaba con su cabello con una mano mientras que con la otra acariciaba sus hombros y espalda.

El pelirrojo la apoyo contra la pared, subiendo con sus manos para tocar algo más que el abdomen de la muchacha. Hermione abrió los ojos con sorpresa al sentir la mano de Ron, pero no lo detuvo. Se estremeció cuando sintió los labios de Ron en su cuello y hombros y decidió parar ahí, no quería llegar a otras instancias.

Ron, detente.

¿hmm?

Que te detengas, Ron.- murmuro Hermione, tratando de empujarlo, sin conseguirlo.

Hermione…

Ron, basta.- esta vez Ron paro y la miro a los ojos.

¿Qué sucede?

Me voy a dormir.

¿Por qué?- exclamo su novio, muy disconforme con la idea.

Porque estoy cansada.

Hermione ¿vas a decirme que porque estas cansada vas a renunciar a estar con tu novio?- Ron se había apartado, dejando una considerable distancia entre los dos.

Lo siento, Ron, yo no…

No importa, vete a dormir, si eso es lo que quieres, adiós.- dicho esto se marcho a su dormitorio ignorando el llamado de Hermione.

¡Ron! ¡espera!- pero ya era tarde, había escuchado un portazo y aunque sabía que ella si podría entrar al dormitorio de los chicos para buscarlo, decidió darle tiempo para que se le pase el enojo.

Se encamino a su dormitorio, se puso el pijama y se acostó. No paso mucho tiempo hasta que se quedo dormida.

Draco había llegado a su sala común, para descubrir que allí no había nadie esperándolo. No pudo evitar pensar que seguramente la comadreja y Potty estarían esperando a Hermione en su sala común. Y otra vez Hermione volvía a su cabeza. No entendía por qué, pero cada mínima cosa la relacionaba con ella. Era imposible que pasaran más de cinco minutos sin que la castaña volviera a su cabeza. Se estaba volviendo loco. El deseo que sentía por ella lo estaba matando. No supo como hizo para no abalanzarse sobre ella en la biblioteca. Era irresistible. Era una combinación de seducción e inocencia. Belleza e inteligencia. Era bondadosa, pero no tardaba un segundo en responder a sus comentarios hirientes con otros más hirientes aun.

Definitivamente, necesitaba estar con Granger cuanto antes, de otra forma se volvería loco. Pero sabía que debía tener paciencia, Hermione no era una chica fácil, de eso estaba seguro. Debía ir despacio, para no asustarla. Y debía quitar a la comadreja de en medio. Pero estaba seguro de que el pobretón arruinaría la relación sin ayuda de nadie, después de todo, siempre fue un imbécil con las mujeres. Estaba enamorado de Hermione desde el primer año y recién ahora se lo confesaba. El tendría tan poca experiencia como Granger.

Entro en su habitación, y se quito el uniforme. Se puso la ropa para dormir. Solo utilizaba la parte de debajo de su pijama, un pantalón de seda negro. Nunca pudo dormir con camiseta. Se acostó en la cama y en lo último que pensó antes de dormirse fue, cómo no, en Hermione.

Hermione escuchaba a las otras chicas de su dormitorio despertarse, movilizarse, caminar, cambiarse, deslizarse, hablar. Pero, a pesar de haber dormido toda la noche, se sentía muy cansada, o simplemente tenía ganas de quedarse en la cama. No lo sabía pero agradeció que las cortinas que colgaban del dosel de su cama impidieran la entrada del sol, eso la despertaría por completo y ella quería esperar a que todas salieran a la sala común para poder volver a dormirse.

Desgraciadamente, alguien corrió bruscamente sus cortinas y le quito la frasada de encima. Haciendo que Hermione se encogiera, hecha una bolita.

¡Hermione! Levántate, mujer.- era Ginny, por supuesto.- anda Hermione, es un día hermoso. No puedo creer que no hayas sido la primera en levantarte.- Hermione supo que su idea de continuar durmiendo había sido completamente descartada, de modo que se incorporo y luego de mirar a la pelirroja con mala cara, se dirigió al cuarto de baño para darse una ducha.

Dejo que el agua caliente corriera por su cuerpo, relajando todos sus músculos. Luego de la ducha, de cepillo los dientes y el cabello. Por suerte, este había cambiado y ya no era necesario pasar horas secándolo, porque aunque lo dejara mojado, siempre estaría suavemente ondulado. Salió cubierta solamente con una toalla, volvió a mirar a Ginny con mala cara, ya que esta la estaba esperando de brazos cruzados sentada sobre su cama y se dirigió a su baúl para buscar que ponerse.

Como era sábado no tendría que usar el uniforme, así que se decidió por unos vaqueros y una camiseta. Ya que no hacia ni mucho frio ni mucho calor. El día estaba templado, pero no había ninguna nube en el cielo, lo que hacía que el sol brillara de forma que la mayoría de los alumnos habían salido a disfrutarlo.

¿Qué quieres hacer, Ginny?- le pregunto a su amiga mientras bajaban las escaleras que las llevaban a la sala común, donde estaba Harry esperándolas, pero no había rastros de Ron.

Preguntémosle a Harry, a ver que dice.- le contesto luego de saludar a su novio.

De acuerdo, buenos días Harry.

Buenos días.

¿Qué haremos hoy?

Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a Hagrid ¿ustedes que opinan?- contesto mirando a ambas.

Yo paso, tengo mucha tarea que hacer, me quedare aquí. Ustedes vayan y cuando vuelven hacemos algo juntos ¿de acuerdo?- dijo Ginny.

De acuerdo ¿Harry, donde esta Ron?- le pregunto Hermione a su amigo.

Oh, Ron… se ha levantado muy temprano, no sé donde está.

Bien, entonces supongo que iremos tú y yo a visitar a Hagrid. Vamos, Harry.- dicho esto, tomo con decisión el brazo de Harry y comenzó a caminar con paso rápido.

Caminaron a través de los jardines del castillo hablando trivialidades, ninguno de los dos quiso hablar sobre Ron y la pelea. Harry agradeció que su amiga no quisiera hacerlo ya que nunca sabia que decir ante estas situaciones. Siguieron caminando en silencio hasta que llegaron a la cabaña de Hagrid. Harry ayudo a Hermione a saltar un charco y luego golpeo la puerta de la casa. Dentro de oyó el traqueteo de algunas cosas, maldiciones, pasos y finalmente, apareció Hagrid.

Hermione, Harry, ¡qué alegría verlos! Pasen, pasen.- Hermione y Harry entraron en la acogedora casa de Hagrid, luego este cerró la puerta.- ¿quieren un poco de te?

Si, gracias.- contestaron al unísono.

Bien.- dijo Hagrid luego de poner el agua a hervir.- ¿Qué me cuentan?

Nada nuevo, vinimos de visita, como teníamos tiempo libre, ya sabes, este año tenemos muchos deberes y también están los EXTASIS, las obligaciones de prefectos. La verdad, Hagrid, nunca estuve tan ocupada.- contesto Hermione.

Claro que si, Hermione. Recuerdo que en tercero usabas un Giratiempo para acudir a clases ¿y tu Harry, que me cuentas?

Pues lo mismo, tenemos muchos deberes, pero yo no he empezado a estudiar para los EXTASIS, ya sabes como es Hermione. Los entrenamientos de Quidditch me quitan mucho tiempo.

¿y cómo van las cosas con Ginny?- pregunto Hagrid, levantándose para ir a buscar el agua para el té.

Hemos vuelto.- contesto Harry

¡qué alegría, muchacho! ¿y tú, Hermione?- inquirió Hagrid.

Yo estoy con Ron.

Ya era hora, ese chico sí que es cobarde. Por cierto ¿Dónde está?

No lo sé. Se levanto temprano hoy.- contesto Harry.

Bien, el té ya está listo ¿azúcar?

Y así pasaron la tarde en la casa de Hagrid. Si hubiera sido por Harry, se hubiera quedado con su novia, pero como Hermione se había peleado con Ron, no quería que pasara la tarde del sábado deprimida, teniendo en cuenta que la noche del viernes tuvo que pasarla con Malfoy, castigada. Por lo menos, Hermione parecía estar pasándola bien, se reía de los chistes y las ocurrencias de Hagrid y relataba anécdotas, divertida. Harry había cumplido su misión.

Draco, por su parte, se había levantado temprano, se había duchado y había salido de su sala común para ir a desayunar temprano. Aprovechando que era sábado y sus compañeros se levantarían tarde. Podría desayunar en paz. Luego decidió buscar a Hermione, había decidido dedicar todo el tiempo posible a la conquista de la muchacha.

Comenzó su búsqueda por la biblioteca, el lugar más obvio para encontrar a una persona como ella. Se sorprendió al no encontrarla ahí. No había muchas otras opciones. Supuso que por el brillante sol que había, la Gryffindor había salido a dar un paseo. Cuando se dirigía a los jardines del castillo la vio, caminando con Potter, por el camino que lleva a la cabaña de Hagrid.

Siguió a Hermione con la mirada y vio como se despedía de su amigo, muy cariñosamente para su gusto. Y la siguió hasta la biblioteca. La castaña recorrió los pasillos, buscando un libro de su agrado y al encontrarlo, se sentó en una mesa junto a una ventana, abrió el libro y comenzó a leer.

Draco vio su momento y se acerco sigilosamente, para luego sentarse a su lado. La castaña reacciono a la defensiva.

¿Qué quieres, Malfoy?

Tranquila, Granger. No muerdo.

Los escorpiones tampoco, pero pican.- contesto Hermione, con una mirada de desconfianza.

Vaya, alguien se levanto hoy con el pie izquierdo.

Dime de una vez por todas que es lo que quieres.- Hermione, exasperada había dejado el libro sobre la mesa.

Quiero pasar un rato contigo, vamos afuera.- dicho esto tomo la muñeca de una sorprendida Hermione y la arrastro hasta los jardines.

¿y qué te hace querer pasar el rato con una sangre sucia?- pregunto Hermione, observando con el ceño fruncido la mano del Slytherin sobre su muñeca.

Primero, deja de decir que eres una sangre sucia, queda mejor cuando yo lo digo, segundo ya te he dicho que me gustas y tercero ¿Cómo crees que voy a conquistarte sin pasar tiempo contigo?


	5. Chapter 5

CAPITULO 5:

-¿Qué?- Hermione no daba crédito a lo que escuchaba.

-Lo que oíste, Granger.- contesto Draco, malhumorado.- ahora, ven conmigo.

Hermione decidió seguirle el juego, no tenía nada mejor para hacer, ya que Ron brillaba por su ausencia, Harry estaba con Ginny, ya había ido a visitar a Hagrid y Luna la ponía de mal humor con sus criaturas imaginarias. Sinceramente, Draco era la única opción que tenia. Así que decidió seguirle el juego.

Malfoy la llevaba por la muñeca con decisión. Encontró un lugar que no daba paso a miradas indiscretas y se sentó. Luego tirando de la muñeca de Hermione, hizo que esta se sentara a su lado.

-¿Dónde está tu novio, Granger?- fue la primer pregunta del rubio.

-No lo sé, anoche discutimos y hoy no lo vi en todo el día.

-¿Por qué discutieron?- inquirió el chico, mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque él se estaba pasando y yo, no quería llegar a otras instancias y le dije que estaba cansada y quería dormir y él se enfado conmigo y se fue a su habitación. No volví a verlo.- contesto Hermione con tristeza, bajando la cabeza.

-Es un imbécil.- murmuro Draco.

-No le digas así, Malfoy.- dijo Hermione dando un suspiro.

-Lo siento.

Draco observo a Hermione, se la veía deprimida. Parecía tan vulnerable. Su labio inferior temblaba levemente. Sabía que la chica estaba deprimida por lo que había pasado con la comadreja . Quería que Hermione vuelva a sonreír. No quería verla así por culpa del imbécil de Weasley que no servía para nada. Sin pensarlo dos veces, paso su brazo por los hombros de Hermione y la atrajo hacia si, dejando que ella reposara la cabeza en su pecho. La Gryffindor respiro hondo y acepto el abrazo. Permanecieron allí unos minutos.

Draco hacía que Hermione se sintiera bien. Después de lo que Ron le había hecho la noche anterior, demostrando que el poco dominio de sus hormonas lograba que se enfadara con ella, necesitaba a alguien que la hiciera sentir bien. Y sorprendentemente esa persona era Draco Malfoy, su peor enemigo.

Se puso a pensar en que estaría haciendo si no estuviera con Malfoy y de repente recordó.

-¡oh, no!- grito haciendo que Draco diera un respingo y la soltara- tengo que ayudar a Dean con sus deberes, lo olvide por completo. Lo siento, Malfoy, tengo que irme.

-Granger, ese baboso solo te pidió que lo ayudes porque quiere estar contigo, no seas ingenua.- le contesto Draco poniéndose de pie y ayudándola a levantarse.

-Dean sabe que estoy con Ron, debo irme, debe pensar que soy la peor persona del mundo.- contesto mientras se sacudía el pasto y las ramitas que tenía en su ropa.- adiós, Malfoy. Y gracias.- dicho esto se puso en puntillas y le dio un beso en la mejilla y se alejo corriendo, dejando a un rubio completamente paralizado y sonrojado.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Hermione corría a toda velocidad hacia su sala común. Se había olvidado por completo que había quedado con Dean de estudiar el sábado, ya que ella no había podido hacerlo el miércoles.

Cuando llego al retrato de la Dama Gorda, farfullo la contraseña y entro a toda velocidad. Por suerte Dean se encontraba sentado en uno de los sillones, charlando alegremente con Lavender y Parvati.

-¡Dean! Lo siento, olvide por completo que habíamos quedado para hacer los deberes hoy ¿quieres que vayamos a la biblioteca ahora?- pregunto Hermione mientras bajaba por las escaleras para acercarse al chico.

-Claro, Hermione, no hay ningún problema. Iré a buscar mis libros y vamos ¿me esperas?- contesto el castaño con una sonrisa, mientras se ponía de pie.

-Por supuesto.

Dean no tardo mucho. Luego de bajar con su mochila se acerco a Hermione, quien lo estaba esperando con un libro en la mano, el de pociones. Juntos atravesaron el orificio del retrato y se encaminaron a la biblioteca.

Al entrar Hermione tomo la iniciativa y se sentó en su mesa favorita, la más alejada del bullicio. Dean la siguió y tomo asiento a su lado. La castaña abrió su libro mientras que el muchacho sacaba un trozo de pergamino, una pluma oscura y un tintero.

-Bien, empecemos.- dijo Hermione. Dicho esto comenzó a buscar lo que el profesor de pociones les había pedido en el libro y luego de explicárselo a su compañero, quien la observaba atentamente, se lo dictaba.

Cuando faltaba poco para terminar, Dean la interrumpió.

-Hermione, espera, tengo algo que decirte.

-¿Qué es, Dean? ¿Acaso no entendiste algo, quieres que te lo vuelva a explicar?- pregunto Hermione.

-no, no tiene nada que ver con pociones, en realidad, los deberes son solo una excusa.- las anteriores palabras de Draco resonaron en la cabeza de Hermione: "_Granger, ese baboso solo te pidió que lo ayudes porque quiere estar contigo, no seas ingenua_". Aun así, prefirió hacerse la tonta.

-¿a qué te refieres?

-Veras, tu eres muy bonita, mas bien, hermosa y no sabía cómo hacer para acercarme a ti. Así que supuse que si te pedía ayuda con mis deberes podría estar cerca de ti para poder conquistarte. Pero decidí ser más directo y decirte lo que siento ahora. Hermione, me gustas mucho y sé que yo te gusto a ti, porque de otra forma no hubieras aceptado hacer los deberes conmigo. Y cuando viniste corriendo hoy, mis sospechas se hicieron realidad. De modo que estoy aquí, diciéndote que me gustas y sé que tú me correspondes, Hermione.- dicho esto, tomo la cabeza de Hermione con ambas manos y le estampo un beso. Hermione intento liberarse, pero Dean no se dio cuenta y siguió besándola con fiereza hasta que…

-¡HERMIONE!- ambos chicos se separaron violentamente al oír el grito. Hermione giro la cabeza hacia el lugar de procedencia de semejante alarido, y allí estaba Ron, rojo como un tomate, con las manos cerradas en puños.

-¡Ron! No es lo que parece, Dean simplemente me beso y yo no…- comenzó a farfullar Hermione a toda velocidad, poniéndose de pie para acercarse al pelirrojo.

-¡cállate, Hermione, ni pienses que voy a creer tus mentiras! Te vi besándote con él. No puedo creerlo, no me lo esperaba de ti.- grito Ron, totalmente fuera de sí.

-Ron, tú me conoces, sabes que yo no soy así ¡Dean, di algo!- Hermione se volteo furiosa para mirar al castaño, que permanecía callado mirando la escena.

-Es cierto, Ron. Yo la bese, pero ella no me correspondió.

-¡tu cállate si no quieres que te rompa todos los huesos! ¡Lárgate de aquí!- Ron comenzó a caminar hacia Dean, quien lo esquivo asustado y salió de la biblioteca. Luego de ver al chico alejarse, Ron tomo a Hermione por la muñeca.

-¡suéltame, Ron, me lastimas!- Hermione apretó la mandíbula para no emitir ningún grito de dolor.

-Tú eres despreciable, eres de lo peor. No quiero que me vuelvas a dirigir ni una palabra nunca más en tu vida. Eres una- pero no alcanzo a terminar la frase, porque Hermione le había dado una cachetada, que resonó en toda la estancia.

Ron se toco la mejilla, le dirigió una mirada llena de odio que partió en dos el corazón de Hermione y se fue. Atravesó la biblioteca hecho una furia y desapareció.

Hermione permaneció en el lugar, estática. Todavía no acababa de de digerir lo que había sucedido. Ron la había dejado, su novio, la había dejado, por culpa de una confusión. Sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, pero no quería llorar allí. No enfrente de todos los que se acercaron al oír los gritos de Ron. Rápidamente tomo sus cosas y salió corriendo de la biblioteca. No quería ver a nadie, solo quería estar sola y llorar. Llorar por haber perdido a Ron. Llorar por saber que nunca volvería a estar con él. Llorar porque había arruinado su relación por un malentendido. Llorar porque había pasado años esperando el momento en que Ron se le declarara para que todo se termine así. Llorar porque además de haber perdido a su novio, había perdido a su mejor amigo, las cosas jamás volverían a ser igual entre ellos.

Hermione no paraba de correr, a través de los interminables pasillos del colegio. Corrió y corrió, pero llego un momento en que no pudo contener mas las lagrimas y estas se derramaron nublándole la visión. Ahora estaba cegada, pero no le importo. Siguió corriendo a pesar del cansancio físico, a pesar de los tropezones que daba y a pesar de las lágrimas que no la dejaban ver.

Choco con algo duro como una roca y supo que caería al piso y se daría un fuerte golpe. Pero unas fuertes manos sujetaron su antebrazo impidiendo su caída.

-¿Granger, estas bien? ¿Qué te paso?- Hermione reconoció la voz de Malfoy. Pero no le contesto, simplemente siguió llorando e intentando respirar, abriendo y cerrando la boca, pero sin resultado. – Granger, di algo ¿Qué sucedió?

-Ron.- fue lo único que consiguió murmurar Hermione, dicho esto abrazo a Draco sin pensarlo, cruzando sus brazos por detrás del cuello del chico y hundiendo su rostro contra el cuello del rubio. Luego de unos instantes, sintió los fuertes brazos de Malfoy rodeando su cintura y espalda. No supo por qué, pero ese simple gesto la hizo sentir mejor. No se sentía bien, para nada. Pero supo que no era el fin del mundo.

Malfoy la tomo por los hombros y la apoyo delicadamente contra uno de los muros del castillo y con su dedo índice, levanto la barbilla de la chica.

-Granger, necesito que me digas qué te paso. Me estas volviendo loco.- Hermione dejo que sus piernas se aflojaran y se deslizo por la pared, hasta quedar sentada en el suelo. Draco se sentó a su lado y la observo, esperando su respuesta.

-Ron me dejó.- contesto Hermione, entre sollozos. Aun seguía intentando que el oxigeno llegara a sus pulmones, pero era en vano, abría y cerraba la boca sin resultados.

-¿Por qué?- pregunto Malfoy, sin inmutarse.

-Cree que lo engañe.- Hermione comenzaba a ver borroso, necesitaba respirar.

-¿Qué? ¿Con quién?

-Con Dean Thomas.- dicho esto Hermione perdió la conciencia, no podía ver nada pero escuchaba la lejana voz de Malfoy y sentía los brazos del chico mover sus hombros. Se dejo llevar por la oscuridad que la rodeaba, que además hacia que todo el dolor que sentía desapareciera. Dando paso a un vacio interminable.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Granger se había desmayado y no se despertaba, por más que la sacudiera, la chica estaba totalmente inconsciente. Dejo que la chica apoyara la cabeza en su pecho y paso un brazo por sus hombros. Hermione se agitaba de vez en cuando, pero su respiración era regular.

"Así que la comadreja la ha dejado" pensó Draco "pero aun no entiendo por qué piensa que lo engaño con Dean Thomas, o como se llame ese estúpido Gryffindor. De todos modos, lo importante es que ahora tengo el camino libre".

A pesar de estos pensamientos, otra parte de la mente del Slytherin estaba muy preocupada por el estado de Hermione, que aun no se despertaba. Y sentía una gran necesidad de hacer que ella estuviera bien, que no llorara más y volviera a sonreír y a discutir con él, hiriéndolo con comentarios divertidos e irónicos. Quería despedazar a Weasley por ser tan estúpido y haberle hecho el daño que le hizo, pero, lógicamente, esto nunca lo admitiría. Para él, Hermione era otra más. Se había vuelto su obsesión, no pararía hasta estar con ella y acabar con el deseo que sentía cada vez que la veía caminar al lado de sus amigos o cada vez que la veía estudiar o morderse el labio. Sobre todo cuando se mordía el labio, la hacía verse muy sensual y apetecible.

Draco había intentado estar con otras mujeres, para sacarse de la cabeza a Hermione, pero esto tampoco había funcionado, y es que, cuando un Malfoy quiere algo, no para hasta conseguirlo.

Comenzaba a sentir sueño, la respiración acompasada de Hermione lo adormecía. Estaban en un pasillo poco poblado, ni siquiera se veía algún fantasma y supuso que no habría peligro de que alguien los viera. Lentamente se fue relajando hasta quedarse dormido.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Abrió los ojos con pereza, los parpados le pesaban mucho. No sabía dónde se encontraba. Pestañeó varias veces hasta conseguir tener una visión decente que le permitiera ver donde estaba. Lo primero que vio fue el suelo, luego los muros. Definitivamente, se encontraba en uno de los pasillos del castillo. Pero luego distinguió otra cosa. Estaba apoyada sobre una superficie suave, imposible que fuera el suelo. Levanto la cabeza y lo vio.

Draco Malfoy estaba dormido, abrazándola. Eso hizo que recordara todo. Recordó por que se encontraba en el suelo del castillo abrazada a su peor enemigo. Una lagrima solitaria bajo por su mejilla, para caer sobre la húmeda camisa del rubio ¿tanto había llorado como para dejar la camisa de Draco así?

No quería pensar en Ron, eso la hacía sentir muy mal. Se dedico a observar libremente a Draco, ahora que dormía, el chico no se daría cuenta.

Tuvo que admitir que parecía un ángel, en verdad, parecía el ángel caído ya que Draco podría haber sido tranquilamente el diablo. Su cabeza caía hacia un costado y todos sus músculos estaban relajados. Draco tenía un brazo sobre sus hombros y una mano sobre su cintura. No pudo evitar sentirse agradecida con él. Se había quedado con ella todo este tiempo, sin importarle que los vieran o que tuviera otras cosas para hacer. La había escuchado, había dejado que lo abrace y manchara su camisa con sus lágrimas. Hermione supo que Malfoy había cambiado, ya no era el mismo de siempre. Un año atrás si la hubiera encontrado llorando se hubiera reído de ella y la hubiera dejado, pero Draco la había cuidado y la había apoyado.

El rubio abrió lentamente los ojos y miro a su alrededor, parecía encontrarse igual de perdido que ella cuando se había despertado. Cuando la reconoció y recordó lo que había pasado.

-¿Cómo estás?- le pregunto, con la voz ronca por el sueño.

-Mucho mejor, gracias por haberte quedado conmigo.- contesto Hermione, bajando la mirada.

-No es nada, será mejor que vayas a comer algo.- dicho esto se levanto y ofreció una mano a Hermione para ayudarla a ponerse de pie. Ella la acepto y comenzó a caminar junto al Slytherin.

-Malfoy, creo que es verdad que has cambiado.- murmuro Hermione, sin mirarlo.

-Ya te lo dije, Granger.- contesto Draco, altanero.- ahora, escúchame bien, quiero que vayas al comedor, comas algo y quiero que te acuestes y descanses y si te llegas a encontrar con el pobretón ni se te ocurra hablarle ¿me has entendido?- Hermione asintió.- perfecto, adiós, Granger, cuídate.- Malfoy la tomo por la nuca y le beso la frente, luego se volteo y se alejo caminando, elegante y soberbio, como siempre.


	6. Chapter 6

CAPITULO 6:

Hermione se dirigió con paso lento al Gran Salón, le costó ubicarlo ya que en su desesperada huida había terminado en uno de los pasillos menos transitados del castillo. Cuando entró, suspiro aliviada al ver que ninguno de sus amigos se encontraba allí.

Tomo asiento en uno de los bancos de la mesa Gryffindor y comenzó a jugar con la comida que apareció frente a ella. Con todo lo que había pasado, dudaba mucho que pudiera volver a probar bocado, sentía su estomago completamente cerrado y revuelto. Se mantuvo así, ensimismada y con la mente en blanco, bloqueando cualquier tipo de pensamiento, no quería echarse a llorar como una magdalena en pleno comedor.

Al cabo de un rato, sintió como dos personas se sentaban a su lado, miró hacia la izquierda y vio a Harry, luego a la derecha, Ginny. Suspiró, sabía que se enterarían en cualquier momento y tendría que dar su versión de los hechos. Por suerte, ambos conocían a Ron, por lo que Hermione no detecto rastros de enojo en sus rostros.

-Siento mucho lo que paso con Ron, Hermione.- murmuro Harry apoyando una mano en su hombro, lo que provoco que la chica sintiera un opresivo nudo en su garganta y unas desesperantes ganas de llorar.- sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que sea, pero quería aclarártelo, por si acaso.

-También puedes contar conmigo.- susurro Ginny, dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Gracias, chicos, de verdad.- alcanzo a decir Hermione.

Se levanto lentamente y ante la mirada interrogante de sus dos amigos dijo:

-Solo iré a la biblioteca un rato, necesito estar sola y pensar en otra cosa, nos vemos luego.

-Te esperaremos en la sala común.- contestó Harry, preocupado.

Hermione asintió y se alejo, arrastrando los pies. Cruzó la puerta del Gran Salón con la mirada perdida y los puños apretados, caminó un par de pasos cuando una mano la detuvo, tomándola por el brazo.

-Hermione, ¿podemos hablar?

Era Dean.

-Claro.- contesto esta, volteándose para quedar cara a cara con el muchacho.

-Venía a disculparme por todos los problemas que te causé. No fue mi intención, de verdad. Es solo que… te malinterprete.- le dijo Dean, bajando la cabeza, avergonzado.

-Dean, no estoy enojada, no es tu culpa que Ron no confíe en mi.

-Lo sé, si quieres puedo hablar con él, para que te crea.- propuso el castaño, esperanzado ante la idea de poder reparar el daño causado.

-No es necesario, Dean, gracias. Debo ir a la biblioteca a recoger unos libros antes de que cierre, nos vemos ¿si?- dicho esto se alejó del muchacho.

Al entrar a la biblioteca busco un libro que le resultara interesante, para poder alejar la mente de Ron y toda la situación, se volvería loca si no lo hacía. Decidió buscar una novela en lugar de un libro de estudio, ya tendría tiempo de preparar sus exámenes.

Encontró lo que buscaba y rápidamente salió del lugar, así evitaría que Madame Prince la regañara.

Lógicamente, no podía dirigirse a su sala común, por lo que decidió buscar un sitio alejado de todo el alumnado, para poder tener un momento en paz y a solas.

Caminó entre los interminables pasillos del colegio, hasta perderse, pero no le importó. Su cerebro estaba comenzando a asimilar que había perdido a Ron y eso no era bueno, por lo que quería apaciguarlo por unas horas más, leyendo. Unas horas más de tranquilidad. Sin sufrimiento.

Sabía que su futuro cercano no auguraba nada bueno, bailaba entre depresiones, llantos, exámenes, nervios. Todo era pura oscuridad, nada de luz.

Se sorprendió de que un simple chico pudiera hacer que su vida fuera un infierno. Precisamente a ella, Hermione Granger, la sabelotodo, eso no podía pasarle. Siempre había pensado que derrumbarse por un chico era lo más estúpido que había, pero ella hizo exactamente eso. Y lo peor de todo es, que no solo se derrumbó, sino que lo hizo en los brazos de Malfoy, su peor enemigo. "Dejó de ser tu peor enemigo hace unas semanas, Hermione" sugirió aquella vocecilla en su cabeza.

Encontró el lugar perfecto, era un pasillo desolado y totalmente desconocido para ella, por lo que supuso que era poco transitado.

Apoyó su espalda en la pared y aflojó sus piernas, deslizándose hacia el suelo. Abrió el libro e invocó a la luz con su varita. Con un suspiro resignado, comenzó a leer, dándole a su mente el analgésico que necesitaba.

Vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv

Luego de asegurarse de que Hermione se dirigiera al comedor se relajo y se encaminó a su sala común.

La incómoda posición que había adquirido al quedarse dormido junto a la castaña había hecho desastres en su espalda, por lo que necesitaba relajarla un poco y la mejor manera de hacerlo era recostándose en su costoso colchón, en su habitación.

Entró y se quito la camisa, dejándola descuidadamente sobre el suelo y se acostó boca abajo en su cama, sintiendo como todos sus músculos se relajaban lentamente, uno por uno. Era un bálsamo para su adolorida espalda.

Imágenes confusas comenzaron a aparecerse en su mente, justo cuando se encontraba en el tránsito entre el sueño y la realidad. Ese momento en el que el inconsciente recopila toda la información recibida durante el día. El ochenta por ciento de esas imágenes tenían algo que ver con Hermione Granger.

Admitir ese hecho lo hizo suspirar. Por una vez en su vida debía ser sincero consigo mismo, dejar de bloquear todos esos pensamientos y admitir que Granger no solo lo obsesionaba y lo intrigaba, sino también que le gustaba. Le gustaba su compañía, sus comentarios afilados, su mente extremadamente brillante, su sonrisa, sus brillantes ojos.

Como es lógico, esto solo lo admitía porque estaba al borde de la inconsciencia, porque si hubiera estado lucido, estaría regañándose por haber perdido su tiempo con una despreciable sangre sucia como ella.

Unos enérgicos golpes en la puerta de su habitación lo sacaron de su ensimismamiento.

-¿Quién demonios es?- le grito a la puerta cerrada.

-¡Pansy!

-¿Y qué demonios quieres?

-Quería avisarte que tienes ronda de prefectos en media hora, junto con Zabinni.

Draco no contestó, se había olvidado por completo de la ronda de prefectos. Se dirigió al baño, terminando de desvestirse en el camino y entro para darse una ducha.

Al cabo de quince minutos, salió envuelto en una toalla negra y abrió uno de los cajones de su cómoda, tomando de allí otro uniforme perfectamente lavado y planchado.

Luego de ponérselo contemplo su reflejo en el espejo, satisfecho. Sacudió su cabello rebelde, para quitar las últimas gotas del baño que se había dado y salió, convencido de que sería la noche más aburrida de su vida.

Caminó sin rumbo fijo, dejando que sus pies lo guiaran, mientras divagaba sobre diversos asuntos. Se pregunto qué estaría planeando el Señor Tenebroso. Eso era la peor parte de no haberse convertido en un mortífago, no pertenecía a ningún bando, no sabía que movimientos haría el Señor Oscuro ni tampoco sabía que haría la resistencia.

De esta forma, sus pensamientos se dirigieron nuevamente a Hermione. Ella era parte de la resistencia, una de las partes más importantes, uno de los pilares de Potter.

Una luz al final del pasillo llamó su atención. Se regocijo imaginando el castigo que se llevaría aquel alumno, sobre todo si era de Gryffindor.

Deseó con todas sus fuerzas que se tratara de la comadreja, así pagaría por lo que le hizo a Granger. Esa sucia rata no tenía ni idea de la mujer que se perdía.

Siguió acercándose hasta poder distinguir una figura sentada, leyendo un libro, extremadamente concentrada, ya que no lo había oído acercarse. Se sorprendió al descubrir de quien se trataba.

-¿Granger?

La muchacha se sobresaltó de tal forma que su varita salió volando, dejando el pasillo completamente a oscuras.

-¿Quién anda ahí?

Draco se agachó para tomar la varita. Poseía una excelente visión nocturna, adquirida luego de años de entrenamiento. Se la tendió a Hermione, quien inmediatamente conjuro un hechizo iluminador, mostrando el rostro de Draco, agachado junto a ella.

-¿Malfoy? ¿Qué haces aquí?- susurró. Draco no pudo evitar quedarse hipnotizado por el movimiento de sus labios llenos.

-Mi ronda de prefectos, se supone que en estos momentos deberías estar en tu cama, durmiendo y soñando con los angelitos, Granger.

-No quería encontrarme con Ron, ni tener tiempo para pensar.- contestó la castaña, bajando la mirada

-Comprendo.- Draco hizo una pausa y luego añadió: - ¿me acompañas en mi ronda?

Hermione tardo unos instantes en reaccionar, darse cuenta de lo absurda que resultaba esa situación. Si un mes atrás, alguien le decía que terminaría teniendo una conversación civilizada con Malfoy, acompañándolo en su ronda de prefectos, se habría reído hasta el cansancio.

-Está bien.

Malfoy se puso de pie y le ofreció una mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Hermione la aceptó y Malfoy hizo todo el esfuerzo por ella, enderezándola con un solo movimiento de su brazo.

Comenzaron a caminar en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Con el único sonido de sus pisadas y respiraciones.

-¿Tienes pensado volver con la comadreja?- preguntó el rubio, rompiendo el silencio.

-No.- contesto la chica, alzando el mentón.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no puedo estar con alguien que no confía en mí y me trata de ese modo.- murmuro la chica. La ira comenzó a arder en las venas de Draco al darse cuenta de la tristeza que teñía aquellas palabras.

-En mi opinión, es un imbécil.

-Eso lo he tenido claro desde primer año, Malfoy.- ironizó Hermione.

-Lo sé.- contestó el chico, sonriendo con suficiencia.

Un escalofriante maullido interrumpió la conversación, seguido por el sonido de las pisadas de Filch. Hermione miro horrorizada hacia el lugar del que provenían, paralizándose.

Pero Draco fue más rápido. Tomó a Hermione por la cintura y la empujó hacia la pared, detrás de una armadura, de forma que ella quedara entre el muro y su cuerpo.

A pesar de la situación, Draco no pudo evitar percibir cómo el cuerpo de la muchacha se amoldaba perfectamente al suyo. Eso le agradó. Y mucho.

Filch se acercó al lugar que señalaba su espantosa gata y preguntó:

-¿Qué sucede, señora Norris? ¿Acaso has encontrado alumnos infringiendo las normas?- Draco pudo sentir como un escalofrío recorría el cuerpo de Hermione.

El celador siguió murmurando mientras se alejaba, súbitamente inspirado, en busca de alumnos incumpliendo las reglas del colegio.

Hermione suspiró y el aire golpeó el cuello de Draco, haciendo que el vello de su nuca se erizara. Tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y la sacó de allí.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?- pregunto la castaña.

-Para que Filch no nos descubriera, inteligente.- contesto Draco rodando los ojos.

-Pero si tú estás haciendo tu ronda.- argumentó Hermione.

-Pero tú no y no quería que te descubrieran, termina ya con las preguntas, Granger.

-De acuerdo.

-Bien, ahora iremos a tu sala común, para que puedas descansar, como corresponde. No me gusta que andes vagando a estas horas por el castillo, es peligroso.- Draco la miro a los ojos, reprochándole.

-Lo sé, pero quería tener un poco más de salud mental, ya sabes, extenderla al menos un par de horas.

-Vamos, Granger, eres una mujer inteligente, no entiendo cómo puedes perder tu tiempo sufriendo por un idiota como él.

Hermione no respondió. Draco tenía toda la razón, ella era una idiota que desperdiciaba su tiempo sufriendo por alguien que no se lo merecía. Agradeció en silencio la compañía que Draco le proporcionaba, él era tan sincero, tan distinto al Draco anterior. Le gustaba el nuevo Malfoy.

Se detuvieron en la entrada de la sala común de Gryffindor. Draco suspiró y dijo:

-Que descanses, Granger.

-Igualmente, Malfoy.

Hermione se dispuso a voltearse pero Draco la había tomado por la cintura.

El rubio la atrajo hacia sí y le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla izquierda, lo que provocó que la muchacha se sonrojara.

-Me pregunto cuándo comenzaras a saludarme como corresponde.- murmuró el muchacho en su oído, para luego voltearse y alejarse caminando, perdiéndose en la oscuridad.

Hermione suspiró y entro en su sala común, aun sonrojada por lo que acababa de ocurrir.


	7. Chapter 7

CAPITULO 7

Draco Malfoy se volteó para ver desaparecer a Hermione por el orificio de la espantosa dama gorda, quien lo miraba como si se tratase de un mortífago o del mismísimo Señor Oscuro. Se encogió de hombros, poco le importaba la opinión de un estúpido retrato de una señora subida de peso. Se alejó caminando con la dignidad de un Malfoy, camino a su sala común.

Su cabeza parecía un torbellino, con todas las emociones que estaba procesando. Había tenido no solo una conversación civilizada con Granger, sino que también interesante. Cuanto más se acercaba a la castaña y mas la conocía se daba cuenta que era impredecible, tanto podría echarse a llorar, como contestar con un comentario despectivo e ignorar.

El podría dedicarse a estudiarla por horas, cada gesto, cada mirada, cada movimiento. El rostro de Hermione era como un libro abierto, esperando que alguien lo lea, era una ventana a sus emociones, las que quiere demostrar y las que no.

Lo que no podía explicar era esa súbita alegría que sentía ni tampoco sabía por qué tenía esa estúpida e imborrable sonrisa en el rostro.

Supuso que la energía positiva de Granger se le había contagiado, aunque últimamente no estaba muy bien anímicamente, gracias a la estúpida comadreja, la chica ya no tenía ese brillo en los ojos que lo hipnotizaba. Se deslizaba por el castillo como una sombra, cuando anteriormente lo hacía con gracilidad y energía. Llevándose las miradas de la mayoría de los alumnos del sexo opuesto, cosa de la que ella ni se percataba, generalmente por ir con la nariz metida en algún libro.

Una vez en su habitación, se quito el uniforme, dejándolo nuevamente tirado por cualquier parte. Tomó el pantalón de seda negro que usaba como pijama y se lo puso, para luego meterse en su cama y sentir la suavidad de sus costosas sábanas. Intentó por varios minutos poner la mente en blanco para poder dormirse, pero la imagen de Hermione no se borraba de su cabeza. Se encogió de hombros, no era una mala imagen, no lo desagradaba en lo absoluto. Por lo que se entregó a los brazos de Morfeo para soñar con ella, su enemiga.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Si había algo que podría aliviar cualquier pena que sufriera Ronald Weasley, era la comida. Esa técnica había funcionado durante todos estos años, cuando algo no le gustaba o lo hacía sentir mal, se dirigía al comedor e ingería una inhumana cantidad de alimentos. El resultado era inmediato, si su estomago estaba lleno, el estaría feliz.

Sorpresivamente, comer como un jabalí no lo había ayudado en esta ocasión. La comida lo había defraudado. Ya que además de no tener apetito, lo que comía no lo hacía sentir mejor.

Su alma estaba vacía, eso era lo que pasaba. Desde que Hermione lo traicionó su alma se le fue al suelo, sería imposible levantarla. Salvo que encontrara alguna otra chica que le gustara.

-Hola, Ron.- la irritante voz de Lavender interrumpió su línea de pensamientos. Pero algo le impidió responder al saludo de su amiga, para quedarse mirándola con la boca abierta. Se veía estupendamente bien.- ¿sucede algo?- pregunto la rubia, sentándose frente a él.

-No, no es na…nada.- consiguió articular. "estúpido" se regaño mentalmente.

"¿Desde cuándo Lavender se ve tan bien?" se preguntó. "Tal vez yo estaba ciego, encandilado con Hermione". Una punzada de dolor atravesó su pecho al recordar a la castaña, a pesar de todo no podía dejar de amarla, ni de admirar su belleza e inteligencia. Estaba convencido de que pasaría el resto de su vida con ella, de que había encontrado a la mujer perfecta. Hermione había llenado todos los agujeros de su vacía existencia, había elevado su autoestima hasta límites impensables al aceptarlo como novio, lo había hecho sentir la persona más querida del planeta, la más afortunada. Pero todo eso se había evaporado, había desaparecido por completo. Era sorprendente como todo lo que uno amaba podía irse al demonio en tan solo unos minutos. Un día te levantas, sintiéndote el dueño del universo y ese mismo día te acuestas sintiéndote el más estúpido. Sintiéndote traicionado por la persona menos esperada. Eso, sin contar la humillación, era lo peor.

Volvió a centrar su atención en Lavender, quien masticaba lentamente con la mirada perdida en algún punto del transparente techo del comedor. Su cabello había crecido tanto que le llegaba a la cintura, de un rubio resplandeciente, completamente liso. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención de su rostro eran sus labios, eran los más apetecibles que había visto, sin contar los de Hermione, por supuesto. Ignoró el dolor que le produjo ese pensamiento y continuó observando a su compañera embelesado. Los azules ojos de Lavender eran luminosos y sensuales, rodeados de largas pestañas. Sus pupilas, negras estaban fijas en él. Se sonrojó al instante.

-¿Qué tanto miras, Ron?- preguntó la rubia.

-Te ves bien.- murmuró encogiéndose de hombros, sorprendiéndose con su respuesta. No se sentía nervioso con ella, ni sentía que estaba haciendo el ridículo. Misteriosamente, con Lavender se sentía cómodo.

-Gracias, Ron. Aunque no puedo decir lo mismo de ti… mira esas ojeras, parece que no has dormido en toda la noche ¿Te pasa algo malo? ¿O acaso estás enfermo? Yo creo que te pasa algo malo, de otra forma no estarías comiendo como un mamut, aunque, pensándolo bien, tú siempre comes como un mamut. Tal vez eso es lo que hizo que te enfermes, algo te cayó mal, tanta comida no es saludable para un organismo. Verdaderamente, no sé como haces para estar tan delgado, si yo comiera como tú, en vez de caminar andaría rodando por todo Hogwarts, seguramente el Quidditch te ayuda mucho ¿Vas a decirme que te pasa o tendré que adivinarlo?- Ron no pudo evitar sonreír ante el interminable monologo de Lavender, quien no lo había dejado contestar ninguna de sus preguntas.

-Si dejaras de hablar como un loro te contaría.- contesto, sonriente.

-Pues ya me he callado ¿Qué esperas?- Lavender enarcó una ceja y se cruzó de brazos.

-Hermione y yo terminamos.- murmuró.

-¡¿Qué?! ¿Cómo que han terminado? ¿Por qué? ¿Qué sucedió? Acaso…- Lavender tomo aire para iniciar una de sus hipótesis, pero Ron la interrumpió antes de que comenzara.

-Antes de que empieces a sacar tus propias conclusiones, te diré yo mismo que es lo que pasó.- cerró los ojos y colocó los dedos en sus sienes, para concentrarse. Luego los abrió y comenzó a relatarle lo sucedido a su amiga, quien abría cada vez más la boca a medida que el avanzaba con su relato.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Hermione se levantó optimista. Al salir de su cama para mirar por la ventana había visto un deslumbrante sol que acariciaba con sus rayos las colinas que rodeaban el castillo. Le hubiera gustado que fuera sábado para poder disfrutar del día en los jardines. Pero lamentablemente debía asistir a clases. Se preguntó desde cuando no le agradaban las clases. Generalmente se levantaba extremadamente feliz los días de semana.

Decidió ignorar el asunto. Se duchó y se puso su uniforme, guardo sus libros en la mochila y luego de colgársela al hombro tomó los libros que no habían entrado en ella y que le gustaría llevar "por si acaso" y salió de la sala común.

Al atravesar el retrato se encontró con Harry, quien miraba en todas direcciones, aparentemente preocupado.

-Hola, Harry.- lo saludó

-¡Aquí estas!- exclamó su amigo, para luego abrazarla fuertemente, enterrando su cara en el cuello de Hermione.

-¿Harry? ¿Qué sucede?- preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Estaba muy preocupado por ti, Hermione. Anoche te dije que te esperaría en la sala común y no apareciste. Te esperé durante horas y hasta muy tarde. Y esta mañana no estabas en la sala común, como siempre y me preocupe muchísimo. No quiero que te pase nada.- la apenada voz de Harry en su oído le rompía el corazón, ya que era su culpa que él estuviera así, ella se había olvidado de que su amigo la estaría esperando la noche anterior.- ¿Recuerdas cuando en segundo año, te dejé sola y terminaste petrificada? ¿Y cuando en primero casi te asesina un Trol? No quiero que este año sea una pesadilla, tal vez estoy paranoico, pero estaba seguro de que algo malo te había sucedido.

-Harry, lo siento, de verdad. Olvide por completo que ayer me estarías esperando. Yo simplemente me quedé leyendo un libro y no vine hacia aquí porque no quería encontrarme con Ron, estoy bien, no quería preocuparte.- Hermione rodeo el cuello de su mejor amigo con sus brazos y lo atrajo aun más hacia sí.

-No vuelvas a hacerlo, casi me vuelvo loco. Si no fuera porque Ginny me gritó que estarías leyendo por ahí habría tomado mi capa de invisibilidad y te hubiera buscado.

-Eso no era necesario, enserio, nada malo ocurrió ¿si? – tomo a Harry por los hombros y lo obligo a mirarlo a los ojos. Este asintió.- bien, ahora vamos a clases, o llegaremos tarde, tendremos que saltearnos el desayuno.

-Diablos.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Al entrar al comedor, lo primero que hizo Draco Malfoy fue dirigir su gris mirada hacia la mesa de Gryffindor. Maldiciendo al no encontrar a la persona que buscaba allí. Había tenido un sueño tan extraño, pero a la vez magnifico. Se sentía distinto esa mañana, estaba optimista.

Había decidido, luego de soñar que besaba a Hermione durante toda la noche, que la conquistaría sea como sea, no le importaba lo que pensaban los demás desde hacía mucho tiempo, se dedicaría por completo a entrar en el corazón de esa mujer, cueste lo que cueste. Por eso se decepciono muchísimo al no encontrarla esa mañana desayunando, pero no bajaría los brazos, tenía todo el día para encontrarla y si era necesario, se subiría a su escoba e iría hasta la habitación de Hermione para verla.

Además de decepcionado, estaba preocupado, temía que Hermione se hubiera encontrado con la comadreja y que se sintiera tan mal como para no bajar a desayunar. Pero que no asistiera a clases sería imposible. Además, la comadreja estaba desayunando tranquilamente, conversando con una rubia, bastante estúpida, en su opinión.

Caminó hacia su mesa y se sentó junto a Pansy. Estaba de tan buen humor que incluso soportaría las estupideces de su amiga. Si, Pansy era su amiga. Era otra cosa que había descubierto recientemente. Era la única persona que a pesar del escudo que él había puesto a su alrededor, se preocupaba por él. Como mínimo se merecía que la tratara bien.

-Buenos días, Pansy.- la saludo.

-Hola, Draco.- la pelinegra se giró para plantarle un beso en la mejilla. Ante lo cual Draco se encogió de hombros, ella siempre había sido cariñosa con él.

El desayuno transcurrió en silencio. Cuando terminaron se encaminaron juntos a su primera clase, la de pociones, la cual afortunadamente compartían con los de Gryffindor.

Se encamino a las mazmorras junto con los demás alumnos de séptimo que se dirigían a la clase de pociones. Frente a él se acercaba caminando Hermione tomada de la mano de Potter, charlando muy alegremente. Intentó ignorar la oleada de celos que sintió en ese momento, pero no pudo. Cuando se trataba de Hermione le resultaba imposible mantener la máscara de indiferencia. Tuvo que usar toda su fuerza de voluntad para no lanzarse sobre el cararrajada y molerlo a golpes. Pero estando tan concentrado en esa actividad que no pudo controlar la contracción de los músculos de su cara en una mueca de disgusto, la cual fue advertida por Hermione que se preguntó qué le estaría sucediendo a Draco.

El rubio mantenía los puños y la mandíbula fuertemente cerrados. Sus labios formaban una perfecta línea recta. Y respiraba con dificultad. Se veía muy enfadado. "Me pregunto qué lo hizo enfadar tanto".

Hermione entró a la clase y tomo asiento junto a Harry, quien la miraba como si en cualquier momento fuera a desaparecer.

-Harry ¿quieres calmarte? Me pones nerviosa.- murmuro Hermione sin apenas mover los labios.

-Lo siento.

Harry se incorporo y fijo su vista en algún punto detrás del pizarrón en el que iban apareciendo las palabras que les indicaban los ingredientes para la poción que debían preparar ese día.

Hermione suspiró y tomo su pergamino de la mochila para copiar los ingredientes. Pero al girarse lo que vio le provocó una punzada de dolor en el pecho. Ron estaba sentado junto a Lavender, con quien se reía y mantenía miradas cómplices que luego disimulaban cuando Snape se giraba a buscar la procedencia de aquel bullicio.

No pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lagrimas, si pestañeaba aquellas caerían sin cesar por sus mejillas, haciendo que toda la clase se dé cuenta de su sufrimiento. Eso no era algo que le molestara, pero en esta clase se encontraba Ron y el no se merecía sus lagrimas, como había dicho Draco la noche anterior.

Tragó con dificultad, debido al nudo que sentía en su garganta y se volteo para fijar su mirada en el mismo punto que anteriormente lo había hecho Harry. En estos momentos no le importaba demasiado copiar los estúpidos ingredientes para la estúpida poción del estúpido de Snape.

Toda la escena había sido advertida por Draco, quien no le quitaba el ojo de encima a Hermione y que además de sentir extremadas ganas de golpear a Potter, sentía la misma necesidad de golpear a la comadreja.

La hora se hacía eterna para varios de los integrantes de esa clase, en especial para Hermione, quien sentía que no podría aguantar las ganas de llorar por mucho más tiempo y que necesitaba encerrarse en un baño inmediatamente. Se desharía de Harry sugiriéndole que tenía algo con "asuntos femeninos" para que el huyera despavorido y luego buscaría el baño más cercano, del cual no saldría en todo el día.

Se preguntó si Harry le creería el cuento de los asuntos femeninos, ya que en varias ocasiones le había preguntado si se encontraba bien. Hermione no supo si esto fue porque su amigo vio a Ron sentado unos bancos más atrás con Lavender o por la cara que tendría ella en estos momentos, haciendo esfuerzos inhumanos para que ninguna gota saliera de sus ojos almendrados.

Por su parte Draco planeaba interceptar a Hermione antes de que pudiera meterse en cualquier baño de niñas y la arrastraría a la fuerza si era necesario a algún lugar tranquilo donde pudieran estar solos y ella se sintiera bien. Desde su ubicación, a la izquierda del banco de la castaña, podía verla morderse el labio inferior con tanta fuerza que en cualquier momento sangraría y los ojos brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas.

Hacia aproximadamente veinte minutos que Draco la había visto tomar su pluma y comenzar a copiar, agujereando el pergamino en varias ocasiones, por la fuerza con que lo hacía.

Finalmente, el profesor dio por terminada la clase. Hermione y Draco guardaban sus cosas con velocidad, siendo observados con extrañeza por sus respectivos compañeros de banco.

Por el rabillo del ojo, la castaña vio alejarse a Ron junto con Lavender, tomados de la mano, como una maldita parejita feliz. Se preguntaba como Ron podía ser tan idiota como para refregarle que salía con Lavender por la cara, no cabía en su cerebro como era capaz de hacer una cosa así. No hacia ni una semana desde su rompimiento y ya se paseaba con otra por ahí como si nada. Maldito.

Terminó de guardar sus cosas y se volteó para mirar a Harry. Puso cara de incomodidad y dijo:

-Harry, tengo algunos asuntos femeninos que resolver, te veo en la próxima hora.

-¿asuntos femeninos?- Hermione casi pudo oír sonar la alarma en la cabeza de su amigo.- de acuerdo, cuídate, ya sabes cómo me pongo si no lo haces.

-Claro, Harry, nos vemos.

Hermione pensó si salir corriendo era muy mala idea y como la parte racional de su cerebro le indico que lo mejor era caminar normalmente, no le quedo otra alternativa que esperar a que sus lentas piernas la llevaran lejos de allí.

Buscó el primer baño de prefectos que se le vino a la mente y se dirigió allí, no se encontraba muy lejos.

Comenzó a caminar más rápido, necesitaba derrumbarse, las lágrimas amenazaban con salir ahora que el pasillo se encontraba desierto.

Cuando llego a su destino se propuso entrar al baño pero una fría mano en su muñeca se lo impidió.

-Malfoy.- murmuro Hermione luego de ver de quien se trataba.- ¿Qué haces aquí?

-¿Crees que dejaré que desperdicies tus lagrimas llorando en un baño por esa estúpida comadreja? – contestó Draco, alzando una ceja.

Hermione no supo qué responder. Estaba tan sorprendida. Draco se había dado cuenta de lo que le sucedía cuando ella apenas había advertido su presencia en clase. Se sentía tan agradecida, el gesto del rubio la emocionó tanto que nuevamente sus lágrimas amenazaron con caer libremente por su rostro.

-Ven aquí.- murmuró Draco para luego rodearla con sus fuertes brazos en un abrazo.

Hermione no pudo aguantar más y dejó que un par de lagrimas cayeran, pero no muchas, no quería convertirse en una llorona. Rodeó con sus brazos la cintura de Draco y aspiró su aroma, el que la hacía sentir tan bien. Últimamente el rubio había sido su cable a tierra, se encontraba allí para sostenerla cada vez que ella amenazaba con derrumbarse y perder la cabeza.

-Gracias.- susurro Hermione, contra la camisa de Draco.

-No hay de qué.- contesto este, apoyándose en la cabeza de Hermione.

Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos. Luego Draco tomo la mano de Hermione y comenzó a caminar.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione.

-No lo sé.- contesto Draco encogiéndose de hombros.

Hermione lo miró extrañada, pero decidió seguirlo. Por más extraño que pareciera, no quería que Draco la dejara sola y se fuera, se sentía demasiado bien con él. Continuaron caminando por los pasillos de Hogwarts, tomados de la mano como dos viejos amigos, hablando de cualquier tipo de cosas, como las clases, sus amigos, las vacaciones e incluso sobre el Señor Tenebroso. Y así Hermione pudo recomponerse y olvidar el mal momento que Ron le había hecho pasar en la clase.


	8. Chapter 8

CAPITULO 8

Pansy Parkinson caminaba dando seguros pasos hacia el lugar de reunión pactado. Sin embargo, no se sentía orgullosa ni a gusto con el giro que había dado su vida.

El anterior fin de semana, sus padres la habían retirado del colegio, con la excusa de un casamiento en la familia al cual Pansy no podía faltar bajo ninguna circunstancia. Pero el motivo por el cual lo hicieron, estaba muy lejos de ser una alegre celebración como esa.

Los señores Parkinson fueron a buscar a su hija a Hogwarts para que ésta se convirtiera en leal seguidora del Señor de las Tinieblas.

Pansy fue sometida a incontables pruebas que preferiría olvidar, para ver de qué lado estaba su lealtad, y, quedando satisfecho el Señor Tenebroso con sus resultados, agrego un seguidor mas a sus filas. Pansy Parkinson llevaba en su brazo izquierdo la inconfundible Marca Tenebrosa. Su pálida piel contrastaba con la imagen de la serpiente saliendo de la boca de una calavera, para enroscarse en la misma.

En este mismo momento, se dirigía a una reunión con otros alumnos de Slytherin de su curso que también fueron recientemente convertidos en mortífagos, formando parte de un pequeño ejército infiltrado en Hogwarts.

Entró en el pequeño salón, adornado con los colores de su casa, le sorprendió no haber estado allí antes, siendo ella una prefecta, debería tener conocimiento del lugar.

-Al fin llegas, Pansy, te estábamos esperando.- Zabinni la saludo con una inclinación de cabeza y con un gesto de su mano la invito a sentarse en una butaca vacía, a su lado.

-Zabinni.- saludo Pansy con frialdad. A pesar de que Pansy había terminado con él, Blaise la seguía persiguiendo y tratándola como una reina.

-Bien, ya estamos todos aquí.- comenzó Astoria. Todos los presentes asintieron.- El Señor Oscuro nos encargó una misión, la cual me fue notificada a mí, por medio de mis padres.- añadió orgullosa.

-Me alegro por ti y tus padres, Greengrass, pero no tengo todo el día así que ve al grano y dinos cual es la misión de una vez.- exclamó Pansy exasperada.

-Parece que estás celosa de que ni siquiera te tienen en cuenta, Parkinson, pero eso no es de mi incumbencia.- añadió con desdén.- nuestra misión es facilitarles la entrada al colegio a los demás mortífagos para que puedan tomar el control del mismo. Nosotros participaremos en la batalla, pero ninguno podrá tocar ni a Potter ni a sus dos mejores amigos. A Potter lo quiere nuestro Señor, sano y salvo, Bellatrix se encargara de Weasley y la sangre sucia es para Grayback.

-¿Por qué Granger es para Grayback?- preguntó Nott.

-Oí decir por ahí, que la sangre sucia es más deliciosa que cualquier otra para Fenrir Grayback y que hace rato que va tras el pescuezo de Granger.- contestó Zabinni.

-En fin.- continuó Astoria.- cuando me informen la fecha del ataque, les avisaré para que esté todo planeado y resuelto, no podemos fallar, nuestras vidas y las de nuestras familias corren riesgo.

Todos los presentes en esa aristocrática sala asintieron, sintiendo como un gran peso caía sobre sus hombros. La responsabilidad de tener que entregar las vidas de otras personas a cambio de las de sus familias no era normal en jóvenes como ellos, pero la vida no era justa, y esas cosas sucedían.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Lo detesto.- Hermione rompió el silencio entre Draco y ella, habían llegado caminado tomados de la mano a una de las torres desde las que se podía ver gran parte de las extensiones del castillo.

-No vale la pena que pierdas tu tiempo sufriendo por él, Granger, ya te lo dije.- murmuro Draco, penetrándola con la mirada.

-Lo sé, pero… ¿es que no puede tener un poco de consideración? Es de muy mal gusto lo que ha hecho.- contesto Hermione, sentándose en el alfeizar de una gran ventana y cruzando los brazos.

Draco no pudo evitar admirar lo hermosa que se veía con la luz del atardecer iluminando el costado derecho de Hermione. Levemente ruborizada por el enojo, lo que la hacía verse encantadora. Y, para completar el combo, los almendrados ojos de la castaña brillaban con intensidad, debido a su furia.

-En lo único que Weasley tuvo buen gusto en su vida, fue en elegirte a ti como novia.- comentó Draco, con una media sonrisa.

-Gracias por el cumplido, Malfoy, si es que lo dices enserio.- contesto Hermione luego de lanzar una carcajada.

-Lo digo enserio, eres muy linda.- le dijo Draco, poniéndose serio y mirándola fijamente.

Hermione se sonrojó y desvió la mirada. Malfoy se acercó a donde se encontraba la castaña y apoyó una mano en el muro, junto a la cabeza de la chica, con la otra mano tomó su barbilla y la obligó a mirarlo a los ojos.

-Y te ves aun más linda cuando te sonrojas, si es que eso es posible.- dicho esto se inclinó y depositó un beso en la mejilla de Hermione, para luego soltarla y sentarse junto a ella.

-Nunca creí que oiría esas palabras de tus labios.- le dijo Hermione, aun sonrojada y con la mirada perdida en algún punto de los jardines.

-Ve haciéndote a la idea, porque pienso repetirlo muchas veces más, Granger.- contesto Draco, sin dejar de mirarla.

-Gracias.- Hermione lo miro a los ojos y añadió:- por todo.

-Es un placer.

Hermione volvió a dirigir su mirada hacia el bosque prohibido, el cual se veía inofensivo desde esa distancia. Se hizo el silencio entre los dos, pero lejos de ser incómodo, era agradable. Aquella tranquilidad que sentían cuando estaban juntos, era el bálsamo para sus mentes.

-¿Malfoy?- murmuró Hermione, aun sin mirarlo.

-¿si?- contestó el rubio, quien nunca había apartado la mirada del rostro de la Gryffindor.

-Me gustas.

El cerebro de Draco tardó en asimilar aquellas dos palabras, que habían sido susurradas por la castaña como si de un comentario cualquiera se tratase. Su corazón se aceleró y tuvo miedo de que ella lo escuchara, quería parecer calmado, aunque su boca se hubiera secado y su mente había quedado en blanco.

Ella seguía sin mirarlo, con su espalda regargada en el muro, sus manos sobre su regazo, las piernas cruzadas, mientras balanceaba un pie de un lado a otro. Tan tranquila, tan magnética, tan bella.

Temía haber escuchado mal, una persona no puede hacer una confesión así y estar tan calmada, sobretodo alguien como ella. Si mal no la conocía, tendría que haberse ruborizado hasta la coronilla. Además, orgullosa como era, le sorprendía que haya admitido que le gustaba alguien como él, su eterno enemigo.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó con voz ronca, por la ansiedad.

-Ya sabes.- Hermione la quito importancia con un gesto de la mano.- Cada vez que estoy contigo, o, mejor dicho, cada vez que me rescatas, me siento bien. Tú haces que me olvide de todos los problemas, o que parezcan pequeños. Me alegro cuando estoy contigo, Malfoy.- finalmente ella lo miró y con una radiante sonrisa en su rostro lo abrazó con fuerza, cruzando sus delgados brazos en la nuca de Draco.

Draco tardó en reaccionar, no sabía por qué, pero con ella no podía ser el arrogante y seductor conquistador que fue con otras. Finalmente, rodeo la estrecha cintura de Hermione con sus fuertes brazos, dejando que el aroma a miel que ella despedía lo inundara y lo aturdiera por completo. Luego, con una mano, acarició el cabello y la espalda de la castaña y depositó un suave beso en su cuello.

Sin dejar de abrazarlo, Hermione lo miró a los ojos un instante, para luego recorrer con su mano la mejilla izquierda de Draco, delineando sus rasgos y haciendo que el rubio cerrara los ojos, deleitándose con la caricia.

Draco se moría de ganas de besarla, los carnosos labios de ella lucían apetecibles, rojos. Quería sentirlos en los suyos, descubrir su sabor, pero se contuvo, no quería arruinar los avances que había hecho hasta ahora con ella, se había ganado su confianza y no quería que Hermione pensara que solo lo hacía para aprovecharse de ella.

Se tomaría su tiempo, pero finalmente valdría la pena.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Harry, hazme el favor de decirme qué te sucede y quédate quieto de una buena vez.- exclamó una exasperada Ginny, cansada de ver a su novio ir y venir por toda la sala común.

-es Hermione.- contestó este, pasando una mano por su alborotado cabello, despeinándolo aun más.

Ginny hizo un gran esfuerzo por ignorar lo sexy que se veía Harry tan despeinado y preguntó:

-¿qué sucede con Hermione?

-Eso quisiera saber yo. No sé si está mal por lo que sucedió con Ron, o es otra cosa. Hoy en clases estaba algo extraña, supuse que era porque Ron y Lavender estaban sentados en el mismo pupitre y conversaban animadamente, Hermione se excusó conmigo diciendo que tenia algunos asuntos femeninos que resolver, pero no la volví a ver en la hora siguiente, no sé donde se ha metido.

-Tal vez necesite estar sola, Harry.- contestó Ginny.

-¿Y si no es eso? ¿Y si algo esta sucediéndole y nosotros, sus amigos, no nos damos cuenta? ¿Y si está metida en algo malo y nos lo quiere mencionar? ¿Y si alguien la está obligando a algo? Puede suceder perfectamente, Ginny, y tu bien lo sabes, porque cuando sucedió lo de la cámara secreta en segundo, ninguno de nosotros se dio cuenta hasta que casi fue demasiado tarde y Voldemort te tenía en sus manos.

-Bien, si no vas a estar tranquilo hasta que sepas donde está, tienes dos opciones.- Ginny se puso de pié y con sus dedos enumeró:- la primera, es salir a buscarla por todo el castillo gritando su nombre y la segunda, es ir a tu habitación, buscar el mapa del merodeador y sabrás donde se encuentra.

-Pero eso sería espiarla.- murmuró Harry.

-Siempre puedes elegir la otra opción, Harry.- contestó Ginny, sonriente.

-Mejor esperaré a la próxima clase, si no aparece, recurriré el mapa.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Ron caminaba alegremente, tomado de la mano de Lavender, quien resultó ser una agradable compañía e hizo que se olvidara momentáneamente del dolor que sentía por la pérdida de Hermione.

Nunca se había fijado en lo divertida que era, ni en los comentarios que hacía, ni en sus rojos labios, o la curva de su cuello, la sensualidad y el movimiento de su cabello. Pero lo que más le fascinaba, era cuanto sabia de Quidditch. Se habían pasado toda la mañana intercambiando ideas sobre los diferentes equipos y jugadas. Le sorprendió que no jugara en el equipo de Gryffindor, pero cuando le preguntó por qué le dio toda una perorata sobre que era para hombres y que ¡por dios! ¿Cómo había chicas que jugaban?

-¿Cuál es tu clase favorita?- le preguntó Ron a Lavender.

-Pociones, aunque a veces Snape la hace un poco aburrida e incómoda.- contestó la rubia.- ¿La tuya?

-Pociones definitivamente no y te imaginarás por qué.- Lavender no pudo evitar reír ante el comentario.- mi favorita es historia de la magia, puedo dormir por dos horas seguidas sin interrupción.

-¡Por dios! Eres un desastre, Ronald Weasley.

-Lo sé, es tu turno de preguntar.- contestó Ron.

-Hmm, dime tu color favorito.

-Rojo ¿Y el tuyo?

-Violeta. Tu turno.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita?- preguntó el pelirrojo.

Lavender lo pensó unos instantes y contestó:

-Pollo, acompañado de cualquier ensalada ¿La tuya?

-¡Todas!- exclamo Ron. Ante lo cual ambos estallaron en carcajadas.

Y así pasaron el resto del día, conociéndose el uno al otro, discutiendo sobre chismes que Lavender le contó a Ron y que a este le parecían inverosímiles, comentando sobre sus distintos gustos, sobre las parejas de Hogwarts y cosas por el estilo. Lavender le permitió olvidarse de Hermione por un momento y le permitió tener una tarde divertida y diferente.

Entraron en su sala común y se encontraron con Harry y Ginny, hablando. Harry parecía algo consternado, se acercaron a ellos y se sentaron en un cómodo sofá, frente a sus dos amigos. Ginny estaba sentada, con las piernas cruzadas, en una butaca y Harry estaba de pie a su lado.

-¿Qué hay?- preguntó Ron.

-Nada nuevo.- contestó Ginny.- salvo que tu queridísimo amigo Harry no deja de preocuparse por Hermione, ya tiene varias historias armadas al respecto, en las cuales hasta aparecen hombres lobo, arañas gigantes, Lord Voldemort y algunas cosas más.

-Eso no es verdad, Ginny, solo estoy preocupado.- exclamó Harry, visiblemente molesto.

Ron se preocupó y no pudo evitar sentir culpa por haber pasado todo el día con Lavender, sin preocuparse de sus amigos. A pesar de todo, estaba seguro de que Hermione y él volverían a ser amigos, algún día, cuando todo esto pasase.

-¿Qué sucede con Hermione?- preguntó, serio.

-No lo sé, esta rara últimamente, me rehúye y desaparece, incluso falto a nuestra última clase, encantamientos.- contestó un apenado Harry.

-¿Y dices que no sabes dónde está?- inquirió el pelirrojo.

-No. Se excusó conmigo luego de la clase de pociones y no volví a verla.- informó Harry.

-¿Y ya la buscaste en el mapa?

-No, no quiero espiarla.

-¿Qué mapa?- inquirió Lavender.

-Un mapa que muestra la ubicación de todos en Hogwarts.- contestó Harry.

-¡Eso es genial! Tienes que mostrármelo.- exclamó la rubia, sorprendida.

-Más tarde, ahora debemos encontrar a Hermione.

Ron, Lavender y Ginny asintieron. Finalmente Harry los había convencido, de que Hermione estaba en algo raro.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

-Creo que no es necesario aclarar que tú también me gustas, Granger.- murmuró Draco al oído de Hermione.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo, Malfoy.- contestó Hermione, con la cara enterrada en el cuello de Draco, aspirando su perfume caro y varonil.

Draco se separó de Hermione, pero no quitó sus manos de la cintura de esta.

-Te he dado muchas razones indiscutibles. Mi padre murió, no hay nadie que me obligue a odiar a los hijos de muggles, o a creer en la pureza de sangre, es solo sangre y ya. Tú eres igual o mejor que yo en todos los aspectos, eres una excelente bruja, una brillante alumna y una estupenda persona. Sin contar el hecho de que eres bellísima y que aunque no te des cuenta todos se te quedan mirando, algo babosos, cuando pasas caminando.

-¡Eso no es cierto, Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione.- estoy muy lejos de ser una mujer deseable.

-Te puedo asegurar, Granger, que eres una de las más codiciadas del colegio.- contestó Draco, con un mohín de disgusto.

-¿Por qué pones esa cara?- inquirió Hermione.

-Por nada.- se apresuró a responder Draco.

-¡Dímelo, Malfoy!- Hermione cruzo fuertemente los brazos, visiblemente enfadada.

-De acuerdo.- Draco bajó la mirada y murmuró:- no me gusta que los demás hombres te miren. Yo nunca fui celoso, pero a veces, cuando veo como te miran algunos hombres, me dan ganas de molerlos a golpes, ni hablar cuando sus caras dejan notar lo que están pensando.

Hermione no pudo evitar estallar en carcajadas. ¿Draco Malfoy celoso de ella? Era inaudito, inconcebible.

-¿Se puede saber de qué te ríes?- preguntó Draco, taladrándola con la mirada.

-No…puedo…creerlo- logró articular Hermione, entre risas.

-¿Qué cosa?

-Que tengas celos, Malfoy. Te creía la persona más desinteresada del planeta.

-Pues ya ves que no. Me molesta que otros te miren, y mucho.

Hermione sonrió y, tomando la cara de Draco con ambas manos, le dio un sonoro beso en la mejilla. Provocando que el rubio volviera a abrazarla fuertemente por la cintura.

-Es hora de irnos a clase, Granger, ya nos salteamos encantamientos, no creo que quieras perderte historia de la magia.

-Claro que no.- Hermione se puso de pie y obligo a Draco a hacer lo mismo.- vámonos.

Ambos salieron de la torre y se encaminaron a su clase. Hermione cargaba la mitad de sus libros en sus brazos, ya que su mochila ya estaba llena, por lo que Draco se los quito de las manos para poder llevarlos él.

-¿Qué haces?- preguntó Hermione.

-Llevas el doble de tu peso en libros, Granger ¿Qué clase de caballero sería si no te ayudara?

-Eres increíble.- murmuró Hermione, negando con la cabeza. Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

Aquel sonido era como el coro de los ángeles para Hermione. Malfoy era más bien serio y no solía reírse, pero cuando lo hacía, su risa era pura y sincera. Música para sus oídos.

Siguieron caminando y vieron aparecer por la esquina del pasillo a Harry, Ron y Ginny, algo exaltados y con sus cabellos alborotados, sobretodo Harry. Al verlos, Ron y Harry se acercaron corriendo, sacando sus varitas para amenazar a Malfoy.

-Aléjate de ella, hurón.- exclamó Harry, impregnando cada una de sus palabras con un odio infinito hacia el rubio.

-¡Harry! El no me está haciendo nada malo.- dijo Hermione poniéndose delante de Draco.

-¡Claro que si, Hermione! ¡Aléjate de él!- grito Ron y luego intentó tomarla del brazo para quitarla de en medio.

-¡Tú no me toques, Ronald! No eres nadie para decirme con quien puedo estar y con quién no.- Ron la soltó como si hubiera recibido una descarga eléctrica, Hermione lo miraba con la frialdad impresa en el rostro y el odio en sus ojos. Luego dirigió su vista hacia Harry, ablandando su expresión.- Harry, estoy bien, Malfoy no me ha hecho nada, solo estábamos conversando, luego te explico.

Dicho esto tomó a Harry del brazo y lo obligó a entrar al salón, luego volvió donde Malfoy y tomó sus libros de los brazos del rubio.

-Gracias por llevarlos, Malfoy.- le dijo, sonriente.

-No hay por qué, Granger.- contestó el rubio, ante la mirada atónita de Ron.

Hermione se volteó para entrar en la clase, caminó entre los pupitres y se sentó junto a un consternado Harry que la miraba con reproche.

-Hermione Granger, quiero que me digas exactamente qué diablos hacías hablando con Malfoy como si fueran amigos.- Harry había puesto una mano en la mesa, frente a Hermione y otra en el respaldo de la silla de esta, acorralándola.

-El cambió Harry, su padre murió y ahora es libre de pensar lo que quiera, nunca le interesó la pureza de sangre ni nada de eso, solo eran las influencias de Lucius Malfoy.- contestó Hermione.

-Y tu le crees ¿verdad?- inquirió Harry, acercándose más a ella, intimidante.- Hermione, es una trampa, el es un mortífago y quiere engatusarte y tu caerás en sus redes.

Hermione colocó sus manos en el pecho de Harry y lo empujó, haciendo que este retrocediera, recuperando su espacio personal, para luego dirigir su vista al pizarrón, enfadada.

Por su parte Draco se sentó junto a Pansy. Tenía varias cosas que hablar con ella, se había ausentado el fin de semana y el no se tragaría el cuento de un casamiento en su familia, porque si fuera así, los Malfoy estarían invitados y a él no le había llegado ninguna lechuza sobre el asunto.

Temía lo peor, que a su amiga la obligaran a convertirse en mortífaga, tal como su padre pretendía hacer con él.

La tomó fuertemente por la muñeca, obligándola a mirarlo.

-¿Dónde estuviste el fin de semana, Pansy? No me vengas con casamientos, porque sabes que no me lo tragare, dime la verdad.

Pansy tragó saliva, no podía mentirle a Draco, la conocía muy bien.

-No puedo decírtelo ahora, Draco, luego hablamos.- murmuró esta, mirando en todas direcciones, visiblemente incómoda.

Draco bufo exasperado, tomó el brazo izquierdo de Pansy y lo puso debajo del banco, para que nadie pueda verlo. Corrió la manga del uniforme de la pelinegra y descubrió la causa por la que su amiga se había ausentado.

-Claro que hablaremos, Parkinson.- murmuró Draco, penetrándola con los ojos, con una mirada que no auguraba nada bueno.


	9. Chapter 9

CAPITULO 9

-Sinceramente, Pansy, me decepcionas. Siempre creí que te negarías rotundamente a participar en eso, pero como veo, me equivoque. Pero déjame decirte, que me decepciona aun más, que no hayas confiado en mí ni un poco como para decirme lo que pensabas hacer, o al menos para pedirme ayuda o consejo. Luego dices que soy tu mejor amigo.

Un muy molesto Draco Malfoy hablaba mientras daba vueltas por la habitación, frente al lujoso sillón negro en el que estaba sentada Pansy, con sus bellos ojos azules fijos en el suelo y su labio inferior temblando. Pero ella no lloraría, había tomado una decisión, por su familia, no se echaría atrás por más mal que la haga sentir Draco.

-Amenazaron a mi familia, Draco. Si no me unía a ellos, mataban a mis padres.- murmuro la chica, aun sin levantar la mirada.

La declaración susurrada por la pelinegra provoco que Draco frenara en seco su caminata y se dirigiera al sofá en el que se encontraba su amiga. Para luego tomarla por los hombros y obligarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

En ese momento se dio cuenta de lo triste y desconsolada que se encontraba Pansy. Sus vivos ojos azules habían perdido ese brillo sugerente que los caracterizaba, además estaban rodeados por sendas ojeras, que contrastaban con la palidez de la chica. No se había fijado antes en el estado de su amiga, se encontraba más delgada que antes, mucho más despeinada. Era como si a ella ya no le preocupara verse bonita.

Draco la abrazó fuertemente, dejando que Pansy apoyara la cara en su pecho y soltara algunas lágrimas silenciosas, que no había podido controlar. Su delgado cuerpo se movía con los espasmos que le provocaba contener el llanto.

-Deja de ser tan orgullosa, Parkinson y llora, si es eso lo que necesitas.- murmuró Draco contra su oído.

Pansy emitió un gemido y comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente, abrazando fuertemente a Draco, mojándole el uniforme con sus lágrimas.

-Gracias.- logro articular cuando se hubo calmado.

Draco acaricio su cabello y deposito un beso en su frente.

-De nada, Pansy.

Wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Harry estaba hecho una furia. Caminando a gran velocidad por toda la sala común, mientras una apenada Hermione lo miraba impotente, de pie en el centro de la misma.

-Harry, cálmate de una vez.- le dijo, en su decimo intento de que su amigo se detuviera.

-¿Cómo quieres que me calme? ¿Qué tal si ese retoño de mortífago te tiene hechizada y por eso insistes en defenderlo? ¿Cómo hago para saber si es verdad lo que dices, o si estas amenazada? No puedo soportar verte con ese hurón, Hermione.- contestó Harry, deteniéndose por fin, frente a Hermione. Su pecho subía y bajaba y de su varita salían chispas rojas, producto de su frustración.

-Por dios, Harry ¿Te has dado cuenta de todas las historias que inventaste con tal de no aceptar que Malfoy simplemente cambió?- exclamó Hermione, furiosa, tomando a su amigo por los hombros.

-¡Tu eres la que no se da cuenta de que te está manipulando, Hermione! Quiere sacarte información o hacerte daño, o peor, aprovecharse de ti. Y tú insistes en que ha cambiado. Déjame decirte, que las personas como el no cambian, jamás. Estoy intentando proteger a mis amigos, a la gente que de verdad me interesa, pero me lo estas poniendo cada vez más difícil, levantando barreras entre nosotros, Hermione. No quiero que te sigas alejando, siento que te estoy perdiendo.- dicho esto, se dirigió a la ventana, fuera de sí.

-¡Harry, yo no levanto ninguna barrera! Tu eres el que esta paranoico, yo puedo cuidarme sola y tengo derecho a tener otras amistades además de ti, Ginny, Ron, Lavender, Dean y los demás. No puedes hacerme una escena solo porque decido conocer gente nueva.- Hermione se había acercado a su amigo mientras hablaba, para quedar nuevamente frente a frente con él, la varita de Harry seguía emitiendo chispas rojas, por lo que el moreno decidió sostenerla en la mano, para evitar incendios si la guardaba en el bolsillo de su capa.

-No sabes lo que dices, seguramente estas bajo el maleficio Imperio. Iremos con McGonagall para que te vea.- dicho esto, tomó a Hermione por la muñeca y se encamino al despacho de la profesora.

Hermione intentó librarse del agarre de su amigo, y, en varias ocasiones, hasta se sujeto de algún muro del castillo para evitar que Harry siguiera arrastrándola.

Con un gruñido exasperado, Harry se volteo y la tomó por la cintura. Hermione dejo de sentir el suelo en sus pies y se dio cuenta de que su amigo la estaba cargando en un hombro, con una mano sujetaba su cintura y con la otra sus piernas, para evitar golpes.

-¡Harry Potter, suéltame ahora mismo o te juro que te golpeare!- grito Hermione a todo pulmón.

-Hazlo, no me vendría mal un masaje.- contesto Harry, para luego lanzar una carcajada.

Hermione, roja por la furia, comenzó a golpear la musculosa espalda de Harry con los puños, lo hizo durante largo rato, sin escuchar ninguna queja por parte del niño que vivió, por lo que desistió de intentar golpearlo con su fuerza de niña, ya que la que terminaba haciéndose daño era ella, le dolían las manos por los golpes.

Al llegar a la entrada del despacho de la profesora, Harry la bajo de su hombro y la apoyó con delicadeza en el suelo, sin soltar el agarre de su muñeca, golpeó con estridencia la puerta.

Del otro lado se escucho la voz de la profesora McGonagall diciendo "pase".

Harry abrió la puerta y obligó a Hermione a entrar.

La castaña no podía creer que Harry fuera capaz de algo así. Se las pagaría, de eso estaba segura. Pero en este momento lo único que podía mirar era el suelo ya que se encontraba roja hasta la coronilla, mientras escuchaba a Harry relatar su hipótesis sobre Malfoy haciendo el encantamiento "Imperio" sobre Hermione. Si no se encontrara en estado de shock, se estaría partiendo de la risa ante lo que su amigo estaba haciendo con tal de no aceptar el cambio de Malfoy.

-Señorita Granger.- la voz de la profesora la saco de sus cavilaciones.- hágame el favor de acercase a mí y mirarme a los ojos.

Hermione hizo lo que le ordenaban. Completamente roja se dirigió hasta donde se encontraba la profesora McGonagall, de pie y la miro a los ojos. Los cuales la penetraron haciendo que se estremeciera.

-Señor Potter, creo que la señorita Granger está en su sano juicio, no está encantada de ninguna forma y es completamente libre de tomar sus propias decisiones. Creo que simplemente ella y el señor Malfoy han madurado. Usted debería seguir su ejemplo y hacer lo mismo. Ahora, háganme el favor de no volver a interrumpirme por estupideces y dedíquense a sus estudios. Y usted, señorita Granger, no olvide que aun tiene que cumplir su castigo con el señor Malfoy el viernes. Los espero en mi despacho para darles instrucciones sobre lo que tienen que hacer. Ahora, largo.

Un confuso Harry y una sonriente Hermione salieron del despacho de McGonagall. Caminaron en silencio unos pasos hasta que Hermione no aguanto más y estalló en carcajadas.

Harry se detuvo a su lado mirándola, ceñudo, mientras ella se sujetaba el estómago partiéndose de la risa.

-No me parece gracioso, Granger.- murmuró un enfadado Harry.

-Pues a mí si me lo parece, Potter. Estas totalmente loco, mira si Malfoy me va a hechizar, por favor, no sé de donde sacas esas ideas.- contestó Hermione, entre risas.

-No entiendo por qué hablas con el después de todo lo que te hizo.- le dijo Harry, mirándola a los ojos.

-Porque no soy una persona rencorosa y te recuerdo que todos estos años, cuando él me insultaba, yo lo insultaba doblemente. Podría decirse que estamos a mano. Es más, luego del puñetazo que le di en tercero, creo que la que tendría que disculparse con el soy yo.

-Hermione, sabes a que me refiero, Malfoy no es una buena persona, no me gusta que estés con él, para nada.- Harry parecía deprimido.

El ojiverde se acerco a Hermione y la abrazo fuertemente, estrechando la cintura de la chica. Hermione correspondió a su abrazo con una sonrisa en los labios. Siempre le pareció tierno que Harry fuera tan protector, era como el hermano mayor que nunca tuvo.

-Tranquilo, Harry. Malfoy es inofensivo, no me hará nada ¿sí? Y tú nunca dejaras de ser mi mejor amigo, así que no tienes por qué preocuparte. Ahora vamos a almorzar, que ya casi no nos queda tiempo.- dicho esto, tomó de la mano a su amigo y se encaminó alegremente hacia el Gran Comedor.

Al llegar, se encontraron con Ron, quien estaba ingiriendo una inhumana cantidad de alimentos, a su lado estaba Ginny, mirándolo con cara de asco, mordisqueando de vez en cuando un bocadillo.

Se sentaron frente a ellos y la comida apareció. Ambos se dispusieron a comer. Ginny saludo a Harry con un dulce beso en los labios y a Hermione en la mejilla. Pero Ron no dio señales de reconocerlos.

A Hermione no le sorprendió que tuviera esa actitud, por lo que decidió dejarlo estar, era mejor así. Después de todo, que Ron no le hablara la ayudaría a olvidarlo y a que el pelirrojo dejara de ser tan esencial en su vida. Superaría su rompimiento y tal vez mas tarde podrían volver a ser amigos, como antes. Seguramente Ron y Lavender terminaban juntos, ya que ambos se gustaban, así que sería mejor alejarse, para evitar sufrimientos inútiles.

Podría empezar de cero, conocer a otro chico, enamorarse, quién sabe.

Para su sorpresa, mientras Hermione pensaba esto, en su mente apareció la imagen de Malfoy.

En un principio se negó rotundamente a pensar en Malfoy como algo más que amigo, pero luego se dio cuenta de que en el fondo, el rubio comenzaba a gustarle. A pesar de todo.

Siendo realista, sería muy fácil enamorarse del nuevo Draco Malfoy, era lindo, inteligente y amable. Se preocupaba por ella, era caballero, tenia clase.

Pero la parte más racional de su cerebro la obligo a volver a la realidad, a no dejarse engañar por solo un poco de comportamiento ético por parte del rubio. Malfoy siempre la había despreciado, y, no podía negar que cuando Harry afirmo que el Slytherin la estaba engañando con algún motivo obscuro se sintió desfallecer, ya que era completamente posible si se tenía en cuenta la anterior personalidad de Draco.

De todas formas, Hermione iba a darle la oportunidad a Malfoy. Lo conocería mejor y dejaría que él la conociera. Draco la intrigaba, y mucho. Era como descubrir un libro en la biblioteca que había pasado desapercibido en sus constantes visitas, resultaba fascinante. Era impredecible, y eso le gustaba, y la atraía.

La tarde transcurrió con normalidad, acudió a todas sus clases, respondió todas las preguntas, gano incontables puntos para Gryffindor, se divirtió junto a Harry y Ginny, ya que cada vez que ella hacia acto de presencia, Ron soltaba alguna excusa barata y, sin mirarla, se alejaba.

Hermione no podía negar que esta actitud le dolía, que cada vez que Ron la miraba con sus ojos azules, fríos, anteriormente tan cálidos y brillantes, sentía una molestia en el pecho, como si tuviera una herida reciente y una sádica mano le rascara las costras, abriéndolas nuevamente.

En esos momentos, Hermione se repetía a si misma que era lo mejor, respiraba profundo y trataba de alejar el asunto de su mente, concentrándose en Harry y Ginny, festejando sus bromas, riendo con ellos.

Se olvidaría de él, cueste lo que cueste.

-He oído decir que habrá una fiesta esta noche, en la sala de los menesteres.- comentó Ginny, sonriendo.

-Ni sueñes con que voy a ir.- contestó Hermione, frunciendo el ceño.- Y tú tampoco deberías, Ginny, va en contra de las reglas ¿Quién la organiza?

Esta vez fue Harry quien respondió.

-Los de Revenclaw, en uno de sus intentos de unificación de las casas, ya sabes, invitaron a Slytherin.

-Otro motivo por el cual no deberían ir, habrá problemas, se los aseguro, yo tengo ronda de prefectos y juro que si veo a algún alumno merodeando por los pasillos, le quitare puntos, no me interesa cual sea su casa.- dicho esto Hermione se puso en pie y se encaminó a su sala común.

-¡Iremos de todas formas y tu deberías hacer lo mismo!- le gritó Ginny mientras se alejaba, al oír eso, la castaña le dirigió una mirada de advertencia, para luego darse la vuelta y encaminarse nuevamente a su destino.

Al entrar a través del orificio de su sala común, se encontró con Ron, sentado en una gran butaca, mirando el crepitar incesante del fuego. Se acercó a él, decidida a entablar una conversación decente.

-Ron…- murmuro, apenas rozándole el hombro, para que el notara su presencia.

-Lo siento, debo irme, me están esperando.- el tono frio y carente de emoción de su voz la desgarró por completo, haciendo que se encogiera levemente.

El pelirrojo se percató de ello y se quedó de pie, observándola, indeciso entre quedarse o irse. Tragó saliva con dificultad, manteniendo su mirada fija en la castaña, quien permanecía de pie, mordiendo su labio inferior, con la mirada fija en el suelo.

Ron estiró su mano, rozando brevemente la mejilla de Hermione, un contacto casi inexistente. Si Hermione no hubiera sentido la calidez que irradiaba su amigo, no se hubiera dado cuenta de aquella caricia, sin motivo, sin explicación, que surgió de la nada, de las profundidades de un alma dolida, vacía.

-Te ves hermosa hoy, Hermione.

Fue apenas un murmullo, el pelirrojo se dio la vuelta y se apresuró a subir los escalones que lo llevarían fuera de su sala común. Sin mirar atrás ni un solo segundo, salió por el orificio del retrato. Dejando a Hermione con la más profunda sensación de vacío.

Más tarde, Hermione salía de ducharse para luego vestirse. Tenía ronda de prefectos esa noche, pero no se sentía con ganas de nada, simplemente quería estar sola, tal vez leyendo un libro, tal vez practicando algunos hechizos. Quién sabe.

Se vistió con lentitud, primero los jeans, luego el jersey, por último el calzado.

Tomó su varita, que se encontraba en su mesita de noche y, guardándola en su bolsillo, salió de allí, tomando también un libro de Encantamientos, que había dejado preparado para esa noche.

La sala común estaba vacía. "Esos idiotas deben haber ido a la fiesta, Ginny no estaba en el dormitorio" pensó, sonriendo, eran incorregibles.

Decidió hacer la ronda por algún pasillo más alejado, su compañera de ronda para esa noche, Pansy Parkinson, estaría ya en la fiesta, podría apostar mil galeons.

Era la única prefecta que estaría cumpliendo con su trabajo. A estas alturas, la fiesta debería estar alcanzando el zenit, todos bailando, pasados de alcohol, aprovechando esa estúpida valentía que provocaba el exceso para declararse a alguna chica o para enfrentar a tu enemigo.

Pensó en Harry y Ron, si ellos tomaban, lo más seguro es que terminaran batiéndose a duelo con Malfoy. Aunque sin necesidad de alcohol, era una gran posibilidad. Suspiró, esa rutina se repitió durante siete años, sin excepción. O, al menos hasta ahora.

Se adentró por un pasillo oscuro, pero no sacó su varita para iluminar la estancia. No se encontraría con nadie. Se entretuvo memorizando algunos encantamientos que había aprendido esa tarde, o los ingredientes de la poción que Snape les dejó encargada para la semana próxima.

-Mira a quien me vengo a encontrar, Granger. Llevo esperándote mucho tiempo.

Hermione dio un respingo al sentir la ardiente mano de McLaggen sujetando con fuerza su antebrazo, la había tomado por sorpresa y le impedía tomar su varita. Que se encontraba en su bolsillo, llamándola.

-Quita tus odiosas zarpas de encima de mí- siseó Hermione, sintiendo como el odio y la rabia comenzaban a fluir por sus venas.

-No lo creo, tu y yo nos vamos a divertir mucho.- su pastosa voz junto a su oído la hizo estremecer, mas por el aliento a alcohol que emanaba que por otra cosa. McLaggen no estaba haciendo uso de todas sus facultades mentales precisamente.

-¡Suéltame!- exclamó la castaña.

Pero McLaggen tomó su otra muñeca, haciendo que su libro de encantamientos cayera al suelo. La empujó contra uno de los muros que conformaban el pasillo, y la aplastó con su cuerpo.

Hermione sintió el atlético y musculoso cuerpo de su agresor, e intentó librarse, sabiendo que sería inútil, estaba atrapada.

El chico enterró el rostro en el cuello de Hermione, besándola lujuriosamente sobre esa zona, mordiéndola y haciéndole daño.

Apresó ambas muñecas de la castaña con una mano, sobre su cabeza, mientras que con la otra acariciaba su cuello, bajando lentamente, por su clavícula, su hombro, hasta llegar a su pecho.

Hermione gritó, pero fue silenciada por los labios del Revenclaw, que saboreaban los suyos con brutalidad, mordiéndola, lastimándola.

-Suel..ta…me.- la castaña intentaba liberarse de la presión de esos repulsivos labios, no sin mucho esfuerzo.

-Vamos, Granger, no seas tan estrecha, vamos a divertirnos.- murmuraba el moreno, bajando nuevamente a su cuello.

-¡Basta! ¡Déjame en paz, inmundo infeliz!

-No lo creo, Granger. Los labios de McLaggen descendían por su cuello, mientras su mano la acariciaba groseramente y la apretaba con fuerza, en donde más le dolía. Sus besos repulsivos herían sus labios, mordisqueándolos.

Las piernas del moreno comenzaron a deslizarse entre las suyas, separándolas, lo que generó en Hermione tal terror que creyó que no podría gritar para pedir ayuda, ni moverse, ni nada.

-¡No! Por favor, suéltame…

-Te ha dicho que la sueltes, imbécil.

Luego de esa advertencia, que fue emitida por una voz grave, baja, atemorizante. El peso de McLaggen sobre su cuerpo desapareció. Hermione abrió los ojos y se encontró al chico en el suelo.

Draco Malfoy se encontraba de pie frente a ella, dándole la espalda, protegiéndola, situándose entre ella y McLaggen. Apuntaba con su varita al moreno. Pero luego de unos instantes de silencio, en los que Malfoy parecía dudar entre lanzarle un hechizo o no, el rubio se lanzó sobre el chico, dándole un puñetazo, imposible de esquivar, en el rostro. Y así, hubo muchos, Malfoy lo golpeaba y McLaggen intentaba esquivarlos, sin mucho éxito.

Hasta que Hermione reaccionó.

-¡Basta, Malfoy, no lo golpees más!

El rubio detuvo en el aire el golpe que estaba a punto de recibir el Revenclaw, quien respiró aliviado.

Malfoy se puso en pie, apuntándolo nuevamente con la varita.

-Lárgate de aquí, asquerosa rata.- el rubio lo amenazó, nuevamente con esa voz baja, escalofriante.

McLaggen se puso de pie a duras penas, mirando con horror a su agresor, se alejó tambaleándose del lugar, volviendo la vista en repetidas ocasiones, para asegurarse de no recibir otro golpe, o un hechizo. Desapareció luego de unos instantes en la esquina de aquel oscuro pasillo.

Malfoy se volteó hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, se acerco a ella lentamente.

La chica aun permanecía contra la pared, inmóvil, sin apenas respirar. Su corazón latía a mil por hora, amenazando con salírsele en cualquier momento.

Draco se situó frente a ella y la tomó por la muñeca, suavemente. Hermione dio un respingo ante el contacto, fijando su vista en los ojos del rubio.

-Tranquila ¿estás bien?- pregunto Malfoy, con voz suave, sin saber exactamente que decir en un momento así. Hermione asintió una sola vez.

-Estas temblando.- la voz de Draco expresaba la furia contenida.

La castaña no respondió. Se dejó abrazar por los reconfortantes brazos de Malfoy, aspiró su aroma adormecedor. Sintió que sus rodillas dejaban de sostenerla, pero el rubio fue más rápido, sujetándola para que no se golpeara. La ayudó a sentarse en el suelo, sin dejar de abrazarla.

No apartó sus ojos de la castaña en ningún momento, quien luchaba por que el aire entrara en sus pulmones, estaba tremendamente pálida, pero sus labios estaban rojos e hinchados, además, tenía marcas en su cuello. McLaggen las pagaría, de eso estaba seguro.

Escuchó como poco a poco, la respiración de Hermione tomaba su ritmo normal y sus mejillas perdían la palidez, pero no del todo.

-Gracias.- la voz de la castaña era un sonido bajo, quebrado.

-Deberías ir a la enfermería, ese imbécil tal vez te hizo daño.- murmuró Draco, sin poder apartar la vista de las marcas en el cuello de Hermione.

-No, estoy bien. No quiero ir a la enfermería.- murmuró la Gryffindor.

-Entonces, ven conmigo.- contestó el rubio, para luego ponerse de pie y tomar a Hermione por la cintura, haciendo que ella se levantara también.

-¿A dónde vamos?- preguntó Hermione, confundida.

-Ya verás.

El rubio, sin soltar su cintura, la obligó a caminar, guiándola por los pasillos, doblando algunas veces a la derecha, o a la izquierda, hasta que finalmente, se detuvo frente a una puerta negra, cercana a la sala común de Gryffindor, por lo que pudo ver, pero Hermione no recordaba haberla visto nunca. El joven sacó su varita y en ese momento advirtió que Draco había tomado su libro de Encantamientos, que había caído al suelo cuando McLaggen la atacó. Con un movimiento de varita, la puerta se abrió. El rubio la mantuvo así para que ella entrara primero, cuando lo hizo, volvió a cerrarla.

Draco camino hasta una chimenea y encendió el fuego, luego volvió hacia donde se encontraba Hermione, de pie, inmóvil. Tomó suavemente su mano, tirando de ella, para dirigirla a un sillón negro, frente al fuego.

Hermione se dejó caer en el centro del mismo, mientras que Draco lo hacía a su lado, junto al apoyabrazos.

Permanecieron en silencio unos minutos, o tal vez fueron segundos, la atolondrada mente de Hermione no procesaba el tiempo en esos momentos.

Lentamente, al mismo tiempo que el fuego calentaba su piel, devolviéndole poco a poco su temperatura, Hermione se acercó a Draco, apoyando la cabeza en el musculoso pecho del rubio.

Dejó que él le acariciara el cabello, corriéndolo hacia atrás, y que rodeara su espalda y su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos. Escuchó el corazón del Slytherin latir, lentamente. Concentrándose en ese sonido logró dejar su mente en blanco, solo el lento palpitar de ese corazón ocupaba sus sentidos. Suspiró antes de caer en un profundo sueño, sintiendo sus músculos entumecidos por la tensión relajarse, y las manos del rubio acariciando su cabello y su cintura.


	10. Chapter 10

CAPITULO 10

No podía dormirse. Era Hermione Granger, _debía_ aguantar la clase de historia de la magia. Su adormilamiento se debía a que la noche anterior había dormido tan solo un par de horas, las que pasó acompañada de Draco Malfoy.

Pero, cuando él la despertó diciéndole que sería mejor que vaya a su sala común, a su habitación y luego la acompañó hasta la misma, no pudo volver a conciliar el sueño.

El episodio ocurrido con McLaggen la torturó durante toda la noche, sentía dolor en ciertos puntos de su cuello, en sus labios y sus muñecas.

Frunció el seño al acordarse de eso. Acomodó mejor su bufanda alrededor de su cuello, para que no quedara ningún trozo de piel a la vista. Centró nuevamente su atención en su pequeño profesor y volvió a tomar apuntes. No sin antes propinarle un merecido codazo a Harry, quien dormía descaradamente con la cabeza echada hacia atrás, a su lado.

El moreno la miro en una mezcla de confusión y enfado. Pero luego le sonrió y dejó que su mirada verdosa vagara por el salón, observando a sus compañeros.

Ron, sentado en el pupitre de atrás, junto a Lavender, dormía aun mas despatarrado que él. A su lado, la rubia se miraba con atención las uñas, intentando encontrar algún defecto.

En el siguiente banco, se encontraba Neville, junto con Dean, ambos con las cabezas apoyadas en la mesa y sus bocas abiertas.

Más atrás, estaba Draco Malfoy, con Zabinni. El moreno dormía, sonriente, con su barbilla apoyada en una mano, cuyo codo reposaba en el pupitre. Por su parte, Malfoy, tenía la mirada fija en la espalda de su amiga, los brazos cruzados y la mandíbula tensa. Harry se preguntó que podría haber sucedido para que Malfoy se pusiera así.

Siguió observando la concurrencia de aquella aburrida clase. Parvati charlaba animadamente con Seamus. A su derecha, Pansy Parkinson, sentada junto a Theodore Nott, tomaba apuntes, pero no con tanto esmero como lo hacía Hermione, sino con una mezcla de aburrimiento y resignación. Su compañero se limitaba a observarla, calmada y detenidamente.

Si Harry Potter pudiera leer mentes, se hubiera enterado de muchísimas cosas. Cosas que ni en sus sueños más locos podría imaginar.

Se hubiera enterado de que Hermione Granger mantenía la mitad de su cerebro ocupado en vigilar que ninguna prenda, tanto la bufanda, como las mangas de su túnica, se salieran de lugar, porque quería ocultar las marcas que McLaggen había dejado al intentar besarla contra su voluntad.

Se hubiera enterado de que Ron, estaba soñando que volvía con Hermione, que la castaña le pedía perdón, que el la perdonaba y se besaban apasionadamente.

Hubiera descubierto que Lavender no era tan superficial, sino que estaba escuchando atentamente al profesor y además planeaba conquistar a Ron. Mientras que controlaba el estado de sus uñas, todo al mismo tiempo.

Hubiera sabido que Malfoy planeaba vengarse de McLaggen y conquistar a Hermione. Y que Blaise, bueno, que era un mujeriego hasta en sus sueños.

También se habría enterado de que Parvati y Seamus se gustaban, pero ninguno se animaba a confesarlo.

Hubiera descubierto que Pansy Parkinson era una mortifaga, obligada a convertirse en parte de las líneas oscuras a cambio de la vida de sus padres. Y también que Theodore Nott estaba enamorado de ella desde el primer año y que estaba dispuesto a hacer cualquier cosa con tal de ayudarla y salvarla. Cualquier cosa.

Pero Harry Potter, no poseía la habilidad de leer la mente entre sus muchas cualidades, era un simple mortal, quizá no tan simple, pero, tendría que esforzarse más si quisiera desentrañar los secretos que se ocultaban en una común y corriente clase de historia de la magia.

El profesor dio por terminada la clase y todos los alumnos comenzaron a guardar sus pertenencias perezosamente. Harry parpadeó varias veces e imitó a sus compañeros. Cuando terminó miró a su amiga, quien lo estaba esperando, ya lista para irse, y le preguntó:

-¿Vamos a comer algo?

-Lo siento, Harry, es viernes, tengo que cumplir mi castigo con Malfoy.- contestó la castaña, apenada.

-¿Con Malfoy?- preguntó Harry, acercándose más a Hermione.

-Si, con Malfoy ¿Por qué lo preguntas?

-No lo sé, no dejó de mirarte en toda la clase, y parecía bastante enfadado, ten cuidado cuando estén a solas.- le dijo el ojiverde, tomándola suavemente por la muñeca, para que comenzara a caminar.

Un leve quejido hizo que se detuviera en seco y mirara a Hermione a los ojos.

La muchacha parecía estar suplicando que la tierra se abriese de inmediato y la tragase.

Harry bajó la vista hacia la pequeña muñeca que tenía entre sus manos y corrió la manga. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad y se quedó inmóvil.

Los segundos pasaban y Harry no reaccionaba, Hermione estaba cada vez más nerviosa. Sentía que su corazón estallaría en cualquier momento y le sorprendió que Harry no lo escuchara. Además de nerviosa, estaba completamente ruborizada, ya que tendría que explicarle a su amigo cómo se había hecho esas horribles marcas y la idea no la atraía en lo más mínimo.

-¿Qué…Cómo…Quién….Quién te hizo esto, Hermione?- fue apenas un susurro. Hermione sopesó la posibilidad de hacer como si no lo hubiera oído y marcharse, argumentando algún asunto pendiente, un libro, una tarea, lo que sea.

Pero era una Gryffindor y no iba a dejar que la cobardía gobernara sus acciones. No, señor. Honraría a su casa, diciéndole la verdad a Harry y afrontando las consecuencias.

-Pues…yo…ayer en la noche, salí a…dar un paseo…quiero decir, mi ronda de prefectos y pues…McLaggen… ¿lo recuerdas, verdad, Harry, mi acompañante en la fiesta de Slughorn, el año pasado? Bueno, lo que sucedió, es que…él había bebido más de la cuenta en la fiesta de Revenclaw e intentó…propasarse…pero no lo logró, Harry, tranquilo.- añadió rápidamente al ver la expresión de su amigo, que no quitaba la vista de su muñeca.

-Continúa.- murmuró el Harry.

-Bueno pues, en ese momento llegó Malfoy y lo golpeó.- no entró en detalles, omitiendo que luego había ido a una sala, a solas con el rubio y que se había dormido en sus brazos y que habían sido las únicas dos horas en toda la noche que había podido dormir ya que pasó el resto de la noche tiritando en su cama.

-Lo mataré.- susurró Harry, para luego tomarla de la mano, evitando tocar sus heridas y obligándola a caminar.

-¿Qué? No, Harry, espera ¿a quién quieres matar?- exclamó Hermione, mientras Harry la remolcaba a través de los pasillos.

-McLaggen.- esa fue toda respuesta que recibió por parte del moreno.

-¡No! Harry, por favor, te lo suplico, no me hagas esto, empeorarás las cosas, déjalo, ya pasó, no fue nada, lo juro, Malfoy llegó a tiempo.- suplicaba Hermione, trotando tras su amigo.

-A él también lo mataré.

-Harry James Potter.- Hermione utilizó toda su fuerza para detenerse y obligar a Harry a que hiciera lo mismo.

El ojiverde la miró a los ojos, su rostro expresaba la ira y la frustración que sentía en esos momentos.

-Yo sé cuidarme sola…- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero fue interrumpida por su amigo.

-Se nota.

-¡Silencio! Lo único que lograras haciéndole daño a McLaggen, será que yo me enoje contigo ¿eso es lo que quieres, Harry?

-No.

-Pues bien, ahora, ve al comedor, cena algo y luego ve a la sala común, yo iré después del castigo ¿me has oído?

-Sí.- Harry se veía muy gracioso así, enfurruñado.

-De acuerdo, nos vemos luego.- dicho esto, besó a Harry en la mejilla y se alejó rápidamente.

Dirigió sus pasos hacia el despacho de la profesora McGonagall. Allí, junto a la puerta del mismo, se encontraba Draco, apoyado descuidadamente contra la pared, con los brazos cruzados, Hermione se acercó, sonrió levemente y lo saludó:

-Hola, Malfoy.

-Granger ¿Cómo te encuentras?- preguntó el rubio, mirándola a los ojos.

-Bien ¿y tú?

-También.

La puerta del despacho se abrió y apareció la profesora, quien los miró por unos instantes, aparentemente confundida, Hermione hubiera jurado que se había olvidado de que estaban castigados y que debía asignarles una tarea.

-Vayan a ordenar libros en la biblioteca, lógicamente, paso una semana desde la última vez que lo hicieron, de modo que los libros se han vuelto a desordenar, ya saben las reglas y también saben que me enteraré si no las cumplen. Buenas noches.- dicho esto se alejó caminando, haciendo que sus zapatos resonaran por todo el pasillo.

Hermione se puso en marcha, seguida de cerca por Malfoy.

Al llegar a la biblioteca, el rubio se adelantó y abrió la puerta, para dejarla pasar.

Hermione entró y se dirigió a la primera estantería que encontró, no tenía ganas de ordenar esos libros. Además, supuestamente estaba castigada por el resto del año, le parecía injusto, pero ¿es que acaso iba a pasar todos los viernes de su ultimo año ordenando libros?

Malfoy se situó a su lado y la imitó. Comenzando a guardar distraídamente los libros.

-Le di su merecido a McLaggen.- murmuró el rubio, de repente.

-¿A qué te refieres?- preguntó Hermione, mirándolo.

-Ya lo verás.- la sonrisa que apareció en el rostro del Slytherin no le pareció una buena señal.

-Malfoy…

-Granger, no puedes negar que ese…bastardo…se lo merecía.- la interrumpió Draco.

-No, no lo niego. Pero creo que no deberías rebajarte a su nivel, ni tampoco romper ninguna regla, y no sé por qué, pero tengo la impresión de que rompiste varias.

Malfoy soltó una carcajada.

-Estas en lo cierto, Granger, como de costumbre.

Hermione se limitó a sonreír y a encogerse de hombros, Malfoy era incorregible.

Draco la observó y dejó que la oleada de deseo lo invadiera. Estaba hermosa, a pesar de tener su bello cuello cubierto por una bufanda, su rostro era exquisito. Sus ojos ¡Merlín! Sus ojos, eran su perdición, esos pozos marrones, rodeados por largas pestañas, felinos. Su nariz, pequeña y respingada, le encantaba. Su boca, sus labios rojos, llenos, suaves, húmedos, nada lo atraía tanto como aquellos labios.

No pudo soportarlo más. Extendió una mano y con ella rodeó lentamente la cintura de Hermione. La chica lo miró, para luego asentir, concediéndole el permiso. Draco la atrajo hacia sí, colocando su otra mano en la nuca de la joven, abrazándola protectoramente.

Acarició su espalda, al mismo tiempo que Hermione colocaba sus manos detrás de su cuello y le acariciaba el cabello. Nunca nadie lo había acariciado de esa forma, se estremeció.

Sin soltar el agarre de aquella pequeña cintura, acarició la mejilla derecha de Hermione, mirándola a los ojos. La castaña pestañeó lentamente y luego, suspiró.

Draco no estaba preparado para eso, le resulto difícil contenerse cuando el aliento a fresas de Hermione lo golpeó, sin contar con la sensualidad que destilaba la joven al hacerlo.

Volvió a colocar su mano en la nuca de Hermione, aquel cabello, ondulado y sedoso, se coló entre sus dedos. Lentamente, acercó su rostro al de ella, besó ambas mejillas, la frente, los parpados, la nariz. Luego, inspiró y, pidiendo nuevamente permiso con la mirada, la besó.

Sintió como miles de descargas eléctricas recorrían su cuerpo a medida que saboreaba aquellos labios dulces. La atrajo aun más hacia sí, estrechándola, aspirando aquel aroma a miel que la rodeaba.

Hermione acariciaba con tesura el cabello dorado de su nuca, provocándole aun más estremecimientos.

Draco deslizó su mano por el cuello de la muchacha, con cuidado, le quitó la bufanda. Dirigió sus labios hacia aquel lugar, y la besó suavemente, allí donde aquel imbécil la había lastimado. Luego, tomó ambas manos de la Gryffindor y besó sus muñecas, también lastimadas.

Volvió a mirarla a los ojos, colocando sus manos a cada lado de aquel bello rostro, la besó nuevamente. Sintiendo aquella extraña sensación en el estomago que no había sentido jamás.

Hermione, por su parte, apenas podía pensar. El rubio la besaba con maestría, pero, al mismo tiempo, con dulzura infinita, haciendo que cualquier indicio de racionalidad en su cerebro que se atreviera a gritarle que debería cumplir su castigo en lugar de besarlo desapareciera. Acarició aquel maravilloso y suave cabello, sintió esos fríos labios recorrer los suyos, mientras que la lengua del Slytherin inspeccionaba dentro de su boca, acariciando su lengua, produciéndole una sensación agradable y cálida.

Dejó que el rubio pasara su mano por sus largos cabellos, una y otra vez, que le acariciara la espalda, suavemente, que la tomara posesivamente de la cintura y la obligara a apoyarse contra una estantería, para luego colocar uno de sus fuertes brazos, a su lado e inclinarse a besarla, una y otra vez. Beso, tras beso, caricia, tras caricia.

Colocó sus manos en el pecho de Malfoy, sintiendo, además de sus enormes pectorales, su corazón latiendo desenfrenadamente. Eso le agradó.

Draco dejó de besarla y la rodeó con ambos brazos, estrechándola. Hermione lo abrazó también, cruzando sus brazos detrás del cuello del rubio.

Permanecieron así durante algunos minutos, disfrutando el momento. Ambos inhalando las fragancias que el otro despedía, deleitándose y saboreando.

Lentamente, la parte racional de Hermione comenzó a aflorar, lo que provocó que se alejara lentamente del rubio, a pesar de las protestas de este.

-Sera mejor que ordenemos todo, rápido, solo queda una hora, Malfoy.- murmuró, sonrojada.

-Tus deseos son órdenes.

-Harry ¿has visto a Hermione?- preguntó Ron, sentándose junto a Harry en el sillón.

-Está cumpliendo su castigo con Malfoy ¿Por qué?- contestó el moreno, sin levantar la vista del palo de su escoba, el cual lustraba con esmero.

-He decidido hacer las paces con ella, ya sabes, volver a ser amigos.

-Me parece una muy buena idea, Ron, volverá en una hora.

-De acuerdo, la esperaré ¿juegas ajedrez mágico?

Harry olvido por completo el palo de su adorada escoba, sonrió maliciosamente al pelirrojo y dijo:

-Prepárate para perder, Weasley.

-Que miedo.

Ginny, al ver lo que se avecinaba, suspiró y se dirigió al cuarto de niñas, así evitaría contemplar una hora de ajedrez mágico e insultos.

Lavender, sin embargo, se acercó a los chicos y susurro:

-El que gane jugará contra mí.

-Esto se pone cada vez mejor.- respondió el pelirrojo, sonriendo.

-Hemos llegado, hasta mañana, Granger.- dijo Draco, cuando vislumbró el retrato de la dama gorda.

-Hasta mañana, Malfoy.- Hermione se dispuso a entrar, pero no se sorprendió al sentir una mano sobre su cintura, sabía que no la dejaría despedirse así.

Draco la giró y besó sus labios con delicadeza, para luego soltarla y alejarse caminando hacia su sala común.

Hermione suspiró y entró.

-¡No puede ser, Lavender! Dijiste que no eras buena jugando ajedrez mágico.- exclamaba Ron.

-No lo soy, Ron, lo que sucede es que tu eres demasiado malo.- contestaba la rubia sonriendo.- fue muy simple ganarte siete veces seguidas.

En ese momento Hermione terminó de bajar las escaleras. Al verla, Ron se puso de pie y, disculpándose con Lavender, se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba la castaña.

-Hermione ¿podemos hablar?- le preguntó.

-Claro, Ron.- contesto esta.

Ambos se dirigieron a un rincón de la sala común, el más alejado de todos y se sentaron en un sofá de dos cuerpos.

-Hermione, yo…quería disculparme por todo lo que te hice. Reaccione muy mal con lo de Dean y te grité y te maltraté y tú no te lo merecías. Ni tampoco merecías que me comporte como un idiota esta última semana. Desconfié de ti a pesar de saber que tú eras incapaz de hacer una cosa así, fui muy estúpido al perder a una mujer como tú por un arrebato de celos. Por todo eso quería pedirte perdón y ofrecerte mi amistad nuevamente. A pesar de que lo que a mí me gustaría seria que vuelvas a ser mi novia, pero sé perfectamente que tú no quieres eso, de modo que no te presionare, pero si no aceptas volver a ser mi mejor amiga, moriré.

-Me alegra que lo hayas comprendido, Ron. Te perdono y acepto tu amistad.- contestó Hermione con una sonrisa.

Ron se puso de pie y la obligó a hacer lo mismo. Para luego abrazarla fuertemente.

Hermione dejó que el pelirrojo la rodeara con sus brazos, sintiendo esa calidez que solo el poseía. Y se sintió feliz, las cosas comenzaban a estar bien, nuevamente.

Pansy escuchaba con atención como la blonda estúpida de Greengrass, relataba las órdenes que debían cumplir.

Theo tenía su mano apoyada sobre la rodilla de la pelinegra, dándole apoyo.

-En dos meses el armario evanescente debe estar en condiciones, la noche del baile del día de San Valentín es la fecha pactada. Nosotros nos encargaremos de cualquier alumno que no sea de Slytherin que encontremos, exceptuando a Potter, Weasley y Granger.- decía, con la barbilla alzada, como quien predica los mandamientos de su dios.

-Bien, si no tienes más estupideces que decir, me largo, Greengrass.- dicho esto, Pansy se levantó, seguida de cerca por Theodore, y salió de aquel salón.

-¿Qué vas a hacer, Pansy?- pregunto el moreno, tomándola de la mano.

-Hablar con Malfoy ¿Lo has visto?- dijo la morena.

-¿Para qué diablos quieres a Malfoy?- exclamó Nott.

-No es necesaria tu escena de celos ahora, Nott. Necesito encontrarlo para hablar con él sobre lo ocurrido, se que está detrás de Granger y no le gustara nada que sea devorada por un hombre lobo.

-¿Malfoy está detrás de Granger?- pregunto, Theodore, incrédulo.

-Que poco observador eres, Nott.- murmuró Pansy, girando los ojos.

En ese momento, Malfoy apareció por el pasillo, con las manos en los bolsillos, silbando una alegre melodía.

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó Pansy.- ¡Ven aquí, inmediatamente!

El aludido abrió desmesuradamente los ojos al ver a Pansy terriblemente exasperada y gritándole en un corredor a esas horas de la noche.

Se encogió de hombros y se dirigió hacia donde se encontraba, cualquiera que sea lo que exasperaba a su amiga, no haría mella en su ánimo. No luego de lo ocurrido en la biblioteca con Hermione, _su Hermione. _

-¿Qué sucede?- preguntó al llegar a su lado. En ese instante, Nott dio media vuelta y se alejó por el lado contrario del pasillo.

-Tengo algo que decirte.- susurró Pansy, acercándose más a él.

-Dime.

-Lógicamente, me di cuenta que estas obsesionado con Granger, y por el ánimo que tienes, supongo que conseguiste que cayera en tus redes, pero eso no es lo que importa, ahora debo preguntarte ¿es serio lo que sientes por ella, o es solo encaprichamiento? Porque si solo la estas utilizando, lo que tengo para decirte no te va a interesar.- dijo la morena.

-Dime qué sucede.- contestó Draco, evitando responder a la pregunta que le hizo su amiga, ni el mismo sabia esa respuesta.

-En el baile por el día de San Valentín, Granger será devorada por Fenrir Grayback.

Draco no supo si el tiempo que pasó mirando los azules ojos de su amiga fueron minutos, segundos, horas. Pero lo que si supo es que su mundo se detuvo en el mismo instante en que los labios de Pansy pronunciaron aquellas palabras.

-Los mortífagos atacaran Hogwarts y tenemos expresas órdenes de no meternos con ella ya que Grayback la quiere para sí. Debes mantenerla dentro de su sala común o en algún lugar seguro durante el baile.

Draco aun no podía articular palabra.

-Bien, eso era todo, te veo en la sala común, Malfoy. Adiós.- dicho esto Pansy besó su mejilla, como hacia siempre, y se alejó corriendo de allí.

No podía estar sucediéndole esto. Ella no podía ser devorada por un hombre lobo, eso era horrible, terrible, abominable, inconcebible. De solo imaginar la suave piel de la Gryffindor siendo desgarrada por las garras y dientes de Grayback se le ponía la carne de gallina.

Debía idear un plan lo antes posible, si era necesario, la dejaría inconsciente y encerrada bajo siete llaves ¿Y por qué no candados?

De una cosa estaba seguro, necesitaba volver a verla y asegurarse de que se encontrara bien. Y para eso tendría que esperar al día siguiente. Se avecinaba una noche muy larga.

Sé que el capitulo anterior fue desastroso, dejen reviews y díganme cómo voy evolucionando, si quieren que vaya más lento, más despacio o qué.

Muchas gracias, JM


	11. Chapter 11

CAPITULO 11

Hermione se desperezó mientras abría lentamente los ojos. Parpadeó un par de veces, hasta habituarse a la luz que entraba a través de su ventana.

Perezosamente se encaminó hacia el cuarto de baño, para ducharse y vestirse.

Una vez que hubo salido, miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que ninguna de sus amigas se encontraba en la habitación.

Ella no solía levantarse tarde, por lo que le sorprendió haber sido la última en hacerlo.

Se encogió de hombros, tal vez fue porque tenía el sueño atrasado y estaba muy cansada la noche anterior, cuando Draco la acompañó a su sala común.

Draco.

Aquel nombre trajo consigo miles de sensaciones en la Gryffindor. Quien fue cubierta por un suave rubor en sus mejillas y sentía miles de snitchs doradas revoloteando en su estomago.

Salió de la habitación de las chicas y echó un vistazo a su sala común, la cual se encontraba vacía. Tomó un par de libros que había dejado olvidados sobre una mesa, junto a su sillón favorito y salió por el orificio del retrato.

Solo alcanzó a dar unos pasos cuando una fría mano salida de la nada la tomó por el antebrazo y la condujo de un tirón hacia el hueco entre una armadura medieval y la pared.

Unos fríos labios atraparon los suyos, impidiéndole gritar, pero cuando abrió los ojos y lo vio, se tranquilizó.

Quien la había prácticamente raptado hasta situarla en ese pequeño rincón, era nada más ni nada menos que Draco Malfoy.

El joven la besaba como si se le fuera la vida en ello, con fuerza, casi lastimándola, pero a la vez con suavidad, como si se tratara de un tesoro al que podía proteger solo con el movimiento de sus labios. Trasladó la mano que sujetaba su antebrazo hacia la nuca de Hermione, enredándola con las suaves ondas de su cabello. La otra mano sujetaba fuertemente su cintura, como si temiera que fuera a desaparecer de un momento a otro.

Cuando había bajado a desayunar y no la había visto sentada junto a sus amigos, charlando alegremente, como todas las mañanas, había palidecido y había salido prácticamente volando a través de las puertas del Gran Salón, dirigiéndose a su sala común, y había esperado media hora, la más larga de su vida, hasta que la vio salir, sana y salva, por el orificio, con un aire distraído inusual en ella y un leve rubor cubriendo sus mejillas.

Verla así, le había hecho casi imposible la misión de controlarse y no lanzarse sobre ella, finalmente, había fracasado y se había dejado llevar por el impulso, besándola, agradeciendo tenerla ahí, que fuera suya, que solo él pudiera besar esos labios, y se prometió protegerla, nadie, salvo él y tal vez su horrendo gato, podrían tocarla.

-Malfoy…ya basta, pueden vernos.- murmuró la castaña contra sus labios. Y Malfoy agradeció poder saborear su aliento a fresas una vez más.

-¿Por qué no has bajado a desayunar? ¿Te sucedió algo?- preguntó el joven, librando la boca de la chica, solo unos centímetros, los necesarios para tener una conversación.

-Me quedé dormida, supongo que estaba cansada, luego del castigo y tantos deberes, ya sabes con mis clases extra de transfor…- pero Hermione no pudo terminar la frase, porque Draco Malfoy la había abrazado posesivamente, obligándola a enterrar el rostro en su cuello y aspirar aquel perfume varonil que lo caracterizaba.

El rubio acariciaba su espalda y su cabello, una y otra vez, y la mantenía bien sujeta por la cintura, haciéndole casi imposible la tarea de moverse, alejarse de él tan solo unos centímetros para poder preguntarle qué diablos le sucedía esta mañana.

Draco volvió a besarla con pasión al mismo tiempo que colaba su mano por debajo de la camisa de su uniforme, haciendo que un gemido saliera de sus labios para ahogarse instantáneamente en los del rubio cuando sus dedos rozaron la piel de su espalda, una y otra vez, recorriéndola desde abajo hacia arriba. Solo la movió cuando pareció aprenderse de memoria cada vertebra, para colocarla sobre su vientre y acariciarlo apenas con la punta de los dedos.

Hermione dudaba que pudiera llegar a existir caricia más placentera que aquella, que hacía que la Gryffindor perdiera su capacidad para razonar y que se le hiciera imposible reaccionar ante la idea de que cualquier persona mínimamente observadora podría descubrirlos.

-Malfoy, ya basta, llegaré tarde a clases.- murmuró Hermione librándose de los labios del rubio.

-¿No vas a desayunar?- inquirió Draco.

-Hace cinco minutos que tendríamos que estar en Pociones y tú tienes el descaro de preguntarme si pienso bajar a desayunar, de veras, Malfoy, algo te sucede hoy.- dicho esto, la castaña comenzó a caminar hacia las mazmorras.

-Te extrañé, eso es todo.

-Sí, claro.

El rubio se encogió de hombros y tomó distraídamente los libros que cargaba Hermione, que para ella eran una gran carga. La muchacha sonrió ante el gesto y continuó caminando a su lado.

Doblaron en una esquina y entonces lo vio. Y no pudo evitar soltar una exclamación de horror, ante la cual Malfoy se detuvo, espantado y, en un acto reflejo, sacó su varita y apuntó directamente al pecho de lo que alguna vez había sido McLaggen.

El joven tenía la cara magullada, si, pero eso era lo de menos. Pústulas amarillentas colmaban su otrora hermoso rostro, la más pequeña tenía el tamaño de una Snitch. Enormes espinillas colmadas de pus que llegaban incluso hasta su cuello era todo lo que se podía ver además de sus ojos, que estaban fijos en la varita del rubio, expresando su temor.

Hermione sintió nauseas. El muchacho miraba a Malfoy aterrorizado, en una muda suplica de que baje su varita y lo deje ir sin hacerle ningún daño. Pero el joven Slytherin no parecía dispuesto a hacerlo, ni mucho menos.

-Qué guapo estas, McLaggen.- comentó Draco con sarcasmo, arrastrando las palabras, con ese toque Malfoy, imposible de imitar.

El castaño no respondió, se limitó a rodearlos, lentamente y evitando darle la espalda a Malfoy en todo momento. No se atrevió a mirar a Hermione, ni una vez. Y se alejó de allí a paso rápido.

El hecho de volver a verlo luego de lo que había pasado hizo que se le acelerara el corazón. El recuerdo de esa noche la embistió de sorpresa, como si la hubieran golpeado, haciéndola emitir un leve jadeo.

-Tranquila, ya se ha ido ¿Estás bien?- le pregunto Draco, luego de guardar su varita, tomándola por la cintura con su mano libre, la que no cargaba con los libros de Hermione, y atrayéndola hacia sí, la Gryffindor dejó que su cabeza descansara unos instantes junto al pecho del rubio antes de responder:

-Me ha tomado por sorpresa, eso es todo.

-El no volverá a tocarte, no tienes por qué temerle.- susurró Draco en su oído, para luego besar su frente.

-Sera mejor que nos apresuremos, Snape nos matara.

Esa frase fue suficiente para que ambos decidieran que sus vidas eran lo suficientemente valiosas como para dejar que Snape tenga el derecho de arruinárselas y se encaminaron nuevamente hacia el frio y húmedo salón de pociones.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

Harry observó como su amiga tomaba asiento junto a Malfoy en el ultimo pupitre, de su hilera, eran los únicos dos asientos que quedaban libres, pero estaba seguro que de haber podido sentarse separados, no lo habrían hecho.

Estaba confundido y por qué no admitirlo, también estaba muy dolido por la actitud de su amiga.

Malfoy siempre había sido su enemigo, el que la maltrataba durante todos estos años.

No entendía a su amiga, pero tampoco a Malfoy, quien sostenía que los sangre sucia eran la peor escoria del planeta y que no se merecían siquiera lamer el suelo que el pisaba y luego iba por ahí, sentándose con una hija de muggles y cargando sus libros alegremente.

Pero no cualquier hija de muggles, no señor, se trata de Hermione Granger, la única persona que durante todos estos años no se dejó intimidar por sus aires de grandeza y que siempre tuvo la agudeza suficiente para responder sus comentarios y ponerlo en su lugar ¡Incluso le había asestado un golpe en su tercer año!

Y por si esos no eran motivos suficientes, Hermione era su mejor amiga. Demás está decir que tendría que odiarla por ese simple hecho, solo por pertenecer al grupo de el-niño-que-debió-morir.

¿Qué estaba sucediéndole al mundo?

Lo único que faltaba era que Ron se enamorase de Pansy Parkinson.

Al menos él no había roto ninguna regla y se había enamorado de una Gryffindor hecha y derecha. Defensora de su casa, jugadora del equipo de Quidditch y valiente.

Suspiró al acordarse de su pequeña pelirroja. El monologo de Snape comenzó a perder sentido mientras recordaba los momentos vividos junto a la menor de los Weasley.

Casi podía sentir el aroma de su larga melena rojiza, el tacto de sus suaves manos en su espalda, la suavidad de su pequeña cintura, la curva de su cadera, que lo hipnotizaba cuando la veía caminar, haciendo que más de uno se voltease a mirarla.

Aquello desataba en Harry una furia que hubiera opacado al peor enfado del mismísimo lord Voldemort.

Aquel que se atreviera a tocarla sufriría las consecuencias, de eso estaba seguro.

Siguió imaginando miles de formas de aniquilar a aquel que se atreviera a acercarse a Ginny hasta que la clase llegó a su fin, lo que indicaba que tendrían un leve descanso para luego sufrir dos horas de transformaciones.

Se puso en pie, guardó sus pertenencias en su mochila y se la colgó al hombro, al tiempo que se dirigía hacia donde se encontraban Ron y Hermione, esperándolo.

-Hola, Harry, me he quedado dormida hoy.- saludó Hermione.

-Vamos afuera un rato.- dijo Ron, para luego empezar a caminar.

El Trío Dorado se encaminó hacia los jardines del castillo. Hermione se sentó sobre una gran roca, mientras que Harry se detenía frente a ella, de brazos cruzados, mirándola fijamente.

-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- preguntó Hermione inocentemente.

-¿Qué te traes con Malfoy?- al parecer Harry se había levantado muriéndose de ganas de ser la persona con menos tacto del castillo.

-Nada ¿Por qué?

-Te la pasas todo el día con él, ya ni me cuentas lo que te sucede.

-Harry, eso es mentira, tu siempre sabes lo que me sucede.

-Oigan, chicos, no peleen.- murmuró Ron, pero sus amigos no le prestaron atención.

-No es cierto, últimamente te la pasas dándome excusas baratas, siempre llegas de noche a la sala común, me he cansado de esperarte despierto.- exclamó Harry, dando un paso hacia Hermione.

-Solo necesitaba un poco de espacio, Harry, pero eso no significa que ya no me importes o que no confíe en ti. Tu eres mi mejor amigo y eso nunca va a cambiar.- contestó Hermione, con su mirada triste clavada en los claros ojos de su amigo.

-Claro que va a cambiar, ahora solo tienes tiempo para Malfoy y ya no te interesas por mí.

A Hermione le pareció tan tierno el infantil reproche de Harry que no pudo evitar lanzarse a su cuello y rodearlo en un apretado e inesperado abrazo.

Su amigo tardo en responder, pero finalmente se rindió, rodeándola con sus brazos y levantándola levemente del suelo.

-Te quiero, Harry, sabes que nadie te reemplazará jamás.

-¡Oigan! ¿No hay nada para mí?- exclamó Ron, indignado.

Harry y Hermione rieron para luego abrir sus brazos hacia Ron, incluyéndolo a él también en el abrazo.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^ o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

-Draco Malfoy, me estas volviendo loca, hazme el favor de decirme que te pasa o te arrepentirás de las consecuencias.- decía una irritada Pansy, dando vueltas alrededor del banco en el que se encontraba sentado el rubio.

El silencio que obtuvo como respuesta hizo que la pelinegra se posicionara frente al Slytherin y lo tomara por el cuello de su túnica.

-Estas así por Granger ¿verdad?- inquirió, con una sonrisa maliciosa.

-¿Y si es así que?- exclamó Draco, mirándola desafiante.

-Tranquilo, Draco, nada malo le pasará, tú sabrás cómo hacer para evitar que sea parte de la batalla.- dijo Pansy mientras se sentaba a su lado y pasaba un brazo por los hombros de su amigo.

-¿Y si algo sale mal? ¿Y si no soy capaz de protegerla?- susurró Draco, la angustia se asomaba en sus ojos grises.

-Eres Draco Malfoy, es imposible que algo malo le suceda si tú no quieres que así sea, eres muy bueno para conseguir lo que quieres y lo sabes muy bien.

-Diablos, Pansy, esto no se trata de una escoba nueva o una conquista. Es acerca de salvar una vida, no podría perdonármelo jamás si fallo.

-No fallarás, ya verás.- la Slytherin le acarició levemente la mejilla, observándolo con ternura, ante lo cual Draco bufó exasperado.

-Vamos a clases.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^ o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

la tarde transcurrió con normalidad, de vez en cuando Draco la abordaba en los pasillos para besarla con posesión, pero, además de eso, todo era como un típico día en Hogwarts.

Llegó la hora del banquete y las cuatro enormes mesas que ocupaban todo el Gran Salón estaban abarrotadas de alumnos que esperaban para llenar sus estómagos luego de un ajetreado día de estudios.

McGonagall se puso en pie, y con esa sola acción, se hizo el silencio en todo el comedor.

La mujer camino hacia el frente de las cuatro mesas y comenzó a hablar.

-Como bien saben, cada casa tiene su Premio Anual, a los cuales ya conocen, por lo que no hace falta nombrarlos.  
Simplemente quiero comunicarles que las salas comunes para premios anuales ya están listas.  
Las cuatro casas se dividirán en dos salas, Gryffindor y Slytherin por un lado y Revenclaw y Hufflepuff por otro.  
Les informo a los representantes de cada casa, que esta noche sus pertenencias ya estarán perfectamente ubicadas en sus nuevas salas. Y ahora, disfruten del banquete.

Se hizo un completo e incomodo silencio entre sus amigos, junto a los cuales estaba sentada en la mesa de Gryffindor. Ella sabía lo que estaban pensando. Ella compartiría casa con Draco Malfoy.

La profesora no pudo haber elegido un peor momento para darles la noticia. Justo después del ataque de celos por parte de Harry hacia Draco.

Ahora los temores de su amigo en vez de disiparse deben haber aumentado el triple.

Ella dejaría de compartir la sala con ellos dos, para hacerlo con el Slytherin.

Si Harry le clavaba el tenedor con el que revolvía su puré de patatas, ella lo entendería y dejaría que lo volviera a hacer.

No sabía qué hacer ni decir, ya que tampoco era su culpa ser Premio Anual y tener que convivir con Malfoy.

Tampoco es que debería sentirse culpable ¿o sí?

-Harry. Yo…- comenzó a decir Hermione, pero su amigo la interrumpió.

-Esto no es tu culpa, Hermione. No voy a negar que lo que menos quiero en este mundo es que dejes de vivir con nosotros para ir a compartir tu sala común con esa serpiente, pero no debes sentirte culpable por eso, no es algo que tu hayas decidido.

-Además, siempre puedes venir a dormir a la torre Gryffindor si nos hechas mucho de menos.- agregó Ron.

-Puedes venir todos los días, si quieres.- continuó Ginny.

-Gracias por comprender, chicos.- contestó Hermione, alegre.

Dejó sus preocupaciones de lado para poder terminar su cena y dirigirse a su nueva sala común.

El retrato que custodiaba la entrada le dijo que debía esperar a que llegara su compañero de sala para decidir entre los dos cual sería la contraseña.

Estaba a punto de ir al comedor a por Malfoy cuando lo vio acercarse caminando hacia ella, con su típico andar despreocupado.

-Hola, Granger.- la saludó, y, sin esperar su respuesta, la tomo por la parte de atrás de la cabeza y la beso en los labios.

-Eh…Pues…Yo…Eh…debemos decidir la contraseña entre los dos.- balbuceó Hermione cuando el rubio liberó su boca.

-¿Qué tal "Gryffindor apesta?- sugirió el rubio.

-¡Malfoy!- exclamó Hermione, para luego golpearlo suavemente en el brazo.

-Era una broma, mujer, pon la que tú quieras, siempre y cuando no insulte a mi noble casa.- contesto Draco, con un encogimiento de hombros.

-¿Cuál es tu comida favorita, Malfoy?- inquirió Hermione.

-Pudin de chocolate.

-¡Eso es un postre!

-Da igual.- el rubio se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia.- es lo que más me gusta comer, eso lo convierte en mi comida favorita.

-De acuerdo.- Hermione se giró hacia el caballero retratado en la puerta de su nueva sala común y dijo:- la contraseña será "pudin de chocolate".

Con un asentimiento, el cuadro se hizo a un lado, dejándolos pasar.

La sala era una perfecta combinación de los colores de ambas casas. Verde, plateado, rojo y dorado convivían generando un ambiente acogedor. Las paredes eran circulares y estaban cubiertas por ventanas, estanterías y cuadros.

A la izquierda había un pequeño living, en el cual predominaba un sillón de tres cuerpos sobre las butacas más pequeñas, todas frente a una enorme chimenea.

Del lado izquierdo estaba el sector en el cual harían sus deberes, sendos escritorios, junto con estanterías y muebles en los cuales ya se encontraban sus libros y demás elementos escolares.

El suelo estaba cubierto por completo por una alfombra con los escudos de ambas casas.

Frente a la puerta, atravesando toda la habitación, había una escalera, que se dividía en dos, llegando al final. Del lado derecho una puerta con el emblema de Gryffindor y del izquierdo otra puerta con el emblema de Slytherin. En el medio había otra puerta, sin ningún escudo, que debería ser el cuarto de baño compartido.

Hermione estaba maravillada, le encantaba su nueva sala común, sus ojos viajaban de acá para allá, admirando cada detalle. Era, simplemente, perfecta.

Por su parte Draco ya le había echado un vistazo a la sala, por lo que mantenía su vista clavada en la castaña, que estaba a su lado y parecía no notar su presencia.

Siguió observándola hasta que el deseo se hizo insoportable y se posicionó detrás de la Gryffindor.

Posó ambas manos en su cintura y besó su cuello, haciéndola estremecer.

Hermione se giró y Draco pudo ver el brillo del deseo en esos ojos castaños antes de inclinarse para besarla. Dejando que la muchacha acariciase se rubio cabello a sus anchas, había descubierto su punto débil, sus dedos enredados en el cabello de su nuca lo volvían loco.

Descendió por su cuello, besándolo lentamente y aspirando ese aroma a miel tan peculiar, mordisqueó el lóbulo de su oreja, haciendo que Hermione gimiera, lo que terminó de volverlo loco. Volvió a morderla y susurró en su oído:

-Bienvenida a tu nueva sala común, Granger.

o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^o^

luego de estar bloqueada por no sé cuánto tiempo, el ultimo review que recibí me inspiro a continuar esta historia. Volvió a darle vida, lentamente tomará su ritmo de nuevo.

Espero sus comentarios, saludos. JM


End file.
